Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - The Gravity Falls Edition
by Matthiamore
Summary: Dipper Drake sets off this time to uncover the secrets of Marco Polo. He teams up with both old and new faces and races off against a ruthless war criminal and his army to find the legendary ancient city of Shambala. But along the way, he must decide to do what is right as he faces off against impossible odds and dangerous situations. Cover art made by AdmiralDT8.
1. A Rock and a Hard Place

**So, I'm finally back into writing and I'm continuing my rewrites of the Uncharted series with Gravity Falls characters. If you'd like to know the reasons for my recasting, you can find it on my gallery on Deviantart. I'm also under the name "Matthiamore" there. Anyway, this my retelling of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, which is considered by many, including me, to be the best in the series. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"I did not tell half of what I saw, for I knew I would not be believed."

-Marco Polo, on his deathbed, 1324

**Chapter 1: A Rock and a Hard Place**

(_A dim light flickers in a slightly dark passenger train car. A cold breeze flows through the open windows. The car is uninhabited except for one unconscious person sitting in one of the seats. It is a young, brunette man wearing a dark-grey shirt, blue jeans, empty brown gun holsters and a necklace with a silver ring on it. He also had a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree on it, but it was not with him at the moment. He is modern-day treasure hunter, Dipper Drake. There are a few small cuts and bruises on his face. He groans and slowly opens his eyes_.)

Dipper: (_wearily_) Wha-What's going on...?

(_He tries to sit up but feels a great pain in his side. He winces and looks down and sees a nasty bullet wound in his abdomen. Blood had stained his clothes and hands._)

Dipper: That's my blood... That's my blood. That's a lot of my blood...

(_He feels the cold breeze and looks out the window next to him. He sees a large mountain cliff covered in snow that appeared to be on its side_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) What...?

(_Suddenly a wooden box came flying from the front of the car and smashed into the seat next to him. A barrel came flying by next and zoomed past him. It crashed into the back doors and opened them up. Then Dipper felt his seat being pulled back_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Oh, God.

(_He musters up his strength and tries to stand up. He grabs on to the seat in front of him as the seat he's on bends back and snaps loose. It flies towards the back and out the car. Dipper holds on to the seat as best he can until it too bends back causing him to let go. He too flies back down the car and out the doors. He hits the railing on the back of the car starts to tumble off before grabbing it. Then he sees the situation he's in. The train car is dangling off the cliff above a misty gorge thousands of feet below_.)

Dipper: Oh, crap...

(_As he hung there, he slowly pulls himself over to the side of the railing. He grabs on the bottom of the car as the railing came loose and fell. He then struggles to pull himself up the car, climbing the gears on the bottom. Then a large rock came tumbling from the cliff and hit a spot on the car next to him, sending a set of wheels down. He nearly looses his grip but keeps climbing_.)

Dipper: Be a lot easier just to let go.

(_He climbs up on a pipe on the side of the bottom until it suddenly comes loose and bends down and swings him around_.)

Dipper: They don't build 'em like they used to.

(_He then grabs on to a window as the pipe came loose and fell. He pulls himself through a window and onto a seat. He starts climbing the seats until one comes loose and swings him back out through another window. He holds on to the window sill and catches his breath_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) What else could go wrong?

(_He climbs back over to the bottom of the car and grabs onto another pipe_.)

Dipper: Hope this one holds...

(_As he makes his way up, he sees that the car was connected to another car that was sitting on the cliff. Suddenly, the other car slightly slides off and shakes the car he's on. A door on the side opens and he climbs on it. Then he lifts himself up on the end of the car and up into the one on the cliff. He starts to walk through until it jolts again_.)

Dipper: (_nervous_) That's not a good sign...

(_The car starts to slowly slide off the cliff and Dipper moves as fast as he can. He reaches the end just as it goes over the cliff._)

Dipper: Oh, shit!

(_He jumps off and grabs the ledge of the cliff as the train cars plummet into the gorge. He pulls himself up on the cliff and lies down to rest for a bit. He closes his eyes and slips into unconsciousness. He then has a flashback of the moment that started the whole chain of events that led him to this unfortunate situation._)

* * *

(_Dipper sits alone at an outdoor bar in a beach resort. He wears his pine tree hat this time. The resort is deserted. He silently sips his drink until a figure quietly walks up to him. He turns and sees a muscular blonde-haired man in a light-grey shirt and dark pants_.)

Rumble: Buy me a drink, sailor?

Dipper: (_surprised_) Rumble McSkirmish?!

(_They give each other a small hug._)

Both: Hey!

Dipper: What the hell are you doing here?

Rumble: I'm looking for you, mate.

Dipper: (_sarcastically_) Uh-oh. Should I be flattered, or worried?

Rumble: (_chuckles_) Maybe a bit of both. C'mere, I've got a job for us.

Dipper: Really?

(_They sit down at a table. Rumble pulls out a folder with documents_.)

Rumble: A client is willing to part with a huge sum of cash if we "acquire" a certain object for him.

Dipper: Alright, I'm listening.

Rumble: Now, at first, you're not gonna like this.

(_He opens the folder and shows Dipper a brochure of a place he knew too well: The Istanbul Palace Museum in Turkey that featured an exhibit of artifacts that belonged to Marco Polo. Dipper remembered when he took part in a heist at that place that went very badly._)

Dipper: (_skeptical_) Oh, no. No, you're out of your mind.

Rumble: Now just hear me out for a sec-

Dipper: Rumble, we both know two people who were killed trying to lift something outta this place.

Rumble: And one who made it out.

Dipper: Yeah, barely.

Rumble: I can't do this without you, Drake. You're the only one who's cracked it. And you know better than anyone, it's a two-person job.

Dipper: No, no, three, actually.

Rumble: Right. And speak of the devil, here she comes now.

(_Dipper turns and sees someone else walking towards them. A beautiful woman with long red hair, a red tank top and tan pants approaches them with two drinks in her hands. She hands one to Rumble and holds her hand out to Dipper, who recognizes her_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) Wh-?

Wendy: Wendy Corduroy.

(_Dipper remembered her as an old flame of his but she was pretending not to know him in front of Rumble, so he shook her hand and played along_.)

Dipper: Uh, Dipper... Dipper Drake.

(_Wendy sat down next to Rumble and across from Dipper_.)

Rumble: Wendy here's one of the best drivers in the business. She'll take good care of us.

Dipper: I bet...

(_Rumble unfolds a map of the museum and the surrounding area_.)

Rumble: All right, look. I've got it all figured out. We go in through the sewer-

Dipper: Loving it so far.

Rumble: That put us in the courtyard. From there we scale up the wall, run across the rooftops, and just drop into the exhibit hall. And what is worth all this trouble, I hear you ask...?

Dipper: I didn't, but go ahead.

(_Rumble turns to a page in the brochure and reveals a picture of an old Mongolian oil lamp that's part of the exhibit. Dipper gets even more confused_.)

Dipper: That's it? An oil lamp?

Rumble: Yeah.

Dipper: It's worthless. I don't get it.

Wendy: Neither do we. That's why we tracked you down.

Dipper: Well, it sounds like you're working for a nutcase. Some collector, who's got too much time and money on his hands. (_points at the lamp_) And by the way, this is not worth any of it.

Rumble: But there's more... How's your 13th-century Latin, mate?

(_He pulls out another document from the folder and hands it to Dipper. It's a paper with a scanning of old Latin writings printed on it_.)

Dipper: (_amazed_) Where'd you get this?

Rumble: "Borrowed" it from the files of the "nutcase".

Dipper: (_reading_) "In Trebizond we were set upon by thieves. Father, Maffeo and I were robbed of our greatest treasures..." (_looks up_) This was written by Marco Polo.

Wendy: Yes, that much we were able to work out.

Rumble: Unfortunately, the rest of it's nonsense.

Dipper: Wait, hold on... (_continues reading_) "So that it should not fall into the wrong hands, I concealed my great sorrow in the unlikeliest place. The light of the Great Khan shelters the fate of the thirteen."

(_Rumble remains confused while Dipper and Wendy become intrigued_.)

Rumble: See what I mean? It's just gibberish.

Wendy: He's talking about the lost fleet!

Dipper: Yeah...

Rumble: Hello, someone want to fill me in?

Dipper: Okay, so Marco Polo leaves China with 600 passengers and fourteen ships, loaded down with treasure from Kublai Khan. Now, he lands in Persia a year and a half later with only one ship left, and only eighteen passengers. Now, he recorded every detail of his journey, but he never told what happened to all those ships, and the passengers.

Wendy: So, somewhere out there, there are thirteen ships, loaded with the emperor's treasure, waiting to be found.

Dipper: Yeah, and that is what your client is after. (_points to the lamp again_) Look at this lamp. It's covered in Mongolian script. It must've been a gift from Kublai Khan.

Rumble: "The light of the Great Khan…

Everyone: shelters the fate of the thirteen."

Dipper: Marco Polo hid something inside this lamp. Something that pinpoints the site of the lost fleet.

Wendy: So now that we figured it out... we're totally screwing this guy over, right?

Dipper: Damn straight!

Rumble: Absolutely! (_to Dipper_) You're in, then?

Dipper: (_smirks_) What the hell?

(_The three clink their drinks together._)

Dipper: What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

(_Dipper opened his eyes and slowly picked himself up off the ground. He sees a huge pile of more wrecked train cars in front of him. He limps his way away from the cliff side and towards the wreckage on the snowy mountain_.)

Dipper: (_panting_) Terra firma...

(_He goes underneath a car stacked on top of some others and through another car behind it. He then finds the body of a man in a light-armored grey uniform. He finds a pistol next to it and picks it up_.)

Dipper: Karma's a bitch.

(_He goes in another car and finds a chain on the door on the other side_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Of course it's locked. It's always locked.

(_He takes the gun and shoots the lock off. Then he opens the door and moves through a pathway in the wreckage. He gets to a cargo train car with the back blown open. He climbs up the crates inside and gets on the roof. Then he drops down on another passenger car and starts to go through it. Suddenly, a nearby tanker car explodes and sends another car crashing into the one Dipper's in. Upon impact, the car is knocked onto its side and Dipper is thrown around and knock out again. He proceeds to have another flashback_.)

* * *

(_Dipper sat on the bed of a hotel room, lost in thought. Then he heard a knocking on the door. He stood up and went over to answer it. When he opened it, he saw Wendy standing there with her hand leaning on the wall_.)

Wendy: (_smirks_) Hello, Dipper.

(_Dipper said nothing and put his arm around her. He quickly looked around the hallway and pulled her in the room before shutting and locking the door. Wendy was slightly taken aback_.)

Wendy: Well, so much for foreplay.

Dipper: (_frustrated_) You mind telling me what the hell is going on?

Wendy: You mean with Rumble?

Dipper: Yeah, you mighta warned me.

Wendy: (_chuckles_) And miss the look on your face? Anyway... you haven't exactly made yourself easy to find.

Dipper: (_rolls his eyes_) Talk about making yourself easy...

Wendy: Oh, you're not jealous... Let's not forget who walked out on whom, after all. You don't get to be jealous.

(_She lightly pushes him, causing him to sit down on the bed. Then she sits down on his lap and puts her arms around his neck_.)

Dipper: Now, wait a minute, Wendy...

Wendy: If it makes you feel any better, me relationship with Rumble is strictly professional.

Dipper: (_raises eyebrow_) Really?

Wendy: Well, mostly professional.

(_Dipper groans and lies down. Wendy climbs on top of him and looks him right in the eyes_.)

Wendy: (_seductively_) When I figured out he was actually onto something, I thought you'd want to be in on the action.

(_She takes his hands and puts them at her waist. Dipper gives a small smile and a faint blush_.)

Dipper: So what's the plan?

Wendy: Just like we said. We pull the heist, we find the ships, and make off with the treasure.

Dipper: With Rumble.

Wendy: Mm-hm.

Dipper: And then?

Wendy: And then, we split the take three ways, and you and I just disappear... Together, this time.

Dipper: I see...

Wendy: Until then, he can't know about us.

(_She caresses his head and leans her head closer to his_.)

Dipper: He's gonna be pissed?

Wendy: He's gonna be fine. Trust me.

(_She kisses him on the lips and they start making out_.)

* * *

(_Dipper wakes up again and struggles to get back on his feet. Because the car is on its side, he goes out a hole in the roof. He moves through more snow and into another cargo car. The car's opposite end is elevated above the ground. He slowly walks up until the car's bottom falls off and he tumbled out and back into the snow. He then makes his way under the car and further up the hill. He enters a wide area with some more wrecked cars_.)

(_As he limps through the snow clutching his bullet wound in pain, he notices something sticking out of the snow in front of him. He moves up to it and pulls it out. It is an ancient bronze dagger with a triple-sided blade and a Buddhist head on the handle. Dipper sits down against a car to rest again and looks at the artifact. He knew it had something to do with whatever led him to the state he was in now_.)

* * *

**So, Dipper's in a really bad situation right now. If you haven't played the game, the first half of this story is a big flashback that shows how this happened. There's also Wendy playing Chloe Frazer, as I thought it fit her well. And there's also a humanized Rumble McSkirmish playing Harry Flynn. Some characters were easier to cast than others. So anyway, plenty more coming up next!**


	2. Breaking and Entering

**So, the flashback in the game covers a span of four months. However, I'm just gonna shorten it to four weeks for this version.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering**

(_Istanbul, Four Weeks Earlier…_)

(_Late at night, Dipper, Rumble and Wendy ride a motorboat across the bay where the Istanbul Palace Museum sits on the coast. Wendy drives the boat. Dipper and Rumble where black jumpsuits and gloves. Dipper didn't have his hat this time_.)

Dipper: (_to Rumble_) You sure you're up for this?

Rumble: (_nervous_) Feel a lot better if I had a gun.

Dipper: (_confident_) We won't need 'em.

Rumble: A little insurance, that's all.

Dipper: Rumble, they're just museum guards, and we have their patrols all mapped out. Relax.

Rumble: Relax? Have you ever been in a Turkish prison, mate? If we get caught, they will lock us up and throw away the sodding key. You do realize that, don't you?

Dipper: Better than you do.

Rumble: Well, you may fancy that kind of thing, but I don't. We can't afford to make any mistakes.

Dipper: Yeah, and we won't.

(_Wendy pulls the boat under the cliffside where a large sewer drain was_.)

Wendy: We're here.

(_They climbed up, opened the drain with a blowtorch, and walked through the tunnels_.)

Rumble: So what do we do if they switch the patrols?

Dipper: We figure it out as we go.

Rumble: We cannot fumble our way through this.

Dipper: I don't fumble, I improvise.

Wendy: (_raises eyebrow_) Oh, is that what you call it?

Dipper: (_grins_) Yeah, I'm uh... adaptable.

Wendy: Adaptable?

Rumble: (_chuckles_) You cocky bastard.

(_They kept going until they found a tunnel next to a ledge where another tunnel was down below. Rumble points at it_.)

Rumble: There. What'd I tell you? That passage is gonna take us right under the museum.

Dipper: You called it, alright.

Rumble: (_nudges Dipper_) You need to have a little more faith in me, chum.

Wendy: (_looks at other the tunnel_) Okay, this one here is me.

Dipper: (_to Wendy_) Alright, remember, that tower's our only way into the exhibit, but we can't even get close with those floodlights on.

Wendy: We've gone over this.

Dipper: Just make sure you cut the power by the time we reach the second courtyard.

Wendy: The lights will be out. I'll have the van waiting at the rendezvous point. You two just make sure you get your asses out of there in time.

Dipper: Fair enough.

Rumble: Alright, enough chat. Let's do this.

(_Rumble jumps down the ledge. Dipper and Wendy look at each other and smile_.)

Dipper: Wendy, see ya on the other side.

Wendy: Looking forward to it.

(_She starts going down the other tunnel as Dipper jumps down the ledge and starts following Rumble through the shallow water._)

Dipper: You sure you know where you're going?

Rumble: (_smugly_) Don't I always? Don't you love the way the water makes your jeans all squidgy?

(_They climbed up some platforms in the tunnel and on some pipes on the walls_.)

Rumble: Just like the good ol' days, innit?

Dipper: Yeah, when were those again?

(_They reached another platform with another tunnel. They went through and shortly came to a dead end_.)

Rumble: (_confused_) Oh, wait. This can't be right. We must've made a wrong turn somewhere.

(_Dipper looks up and sees a ladder that leads to an opening in the ceiling_.)

Dipper: Hey. Now, whaddya bet that will take us right into the boiler room?

Rumble: And from there, we're in.

Dipper: Yeah, give me a boost.

(_Rumble stands under the ladder and crouches down with his hands out. Dipper steps on his hands and Rumble lifts him up to the ladder. Dipper climbs up and drops it down for his partner to get up. Dipper lifts up the cover on the opening_.)

Dipper: Here we go. You ready?

Rumble: No guts, no glory.

(_The two emerge from the floor in the museum's boiler room which is deserted. They move past the large boiling tanks and find another ladder locked on the wall that leads up to a walkway. Dipper gets under and kneels down_.)

Dipper: Your turn. Reach up and get the ladder.

(_He lifts Rumble up who climbs the ladder before unlocking it and dropping it down. Dipper follows him up_.)

Dipper: Courtyard should be this way.

(_They wall on the walkway and come to a large pipe in their path with hot steam leaking out._)

Rumble: Well, we're not going this way. Not if you want to keep your skin.

Dipper: Okay, there's gotta be a shut-off valve around here somewhere.

(_Dipper spots a platform a few yards back above the balcony. He gets up there and finds the valve. He turns it and shuts off the steam_.)

Rumble: You got it.

(_They continue across the walkway and get to a wall with barred windows. The hug the wall on either side of a window as a security guard walks by on the other side of the wall. When he leaves, Dipper turns to Rumble._)

Dipper: (_whispering_) There's a door around this corner. That's our access point. Once, we're through, just stick to the plan. You got me?

Rumble: (_smirks, whispering_) Tell me you didn't miss this.

Dipper: (_smiles_) I'm here, aren't I?

(_They go down the hallway next to the wall and into a room with some crates. They find the door they're looking for and Dipper tries to open it_.)

Dipper: (_disappointed_) It's locked.

(_Rumble pulls out a lock pick_.)

Rumble: (_smugly_) Good job I came prepared. I pick more than my nose, my friend.

(_He prepares to unlock as Dipper looks up and sees a device with a red light above the door._)

Dipper: Wait, there's an alarm. That's new since last time.

Rumble: Great, now what?

Dipper: Well, I can disarm it if we can find the junction box.

(_Dipper searches the room and finds a metal box above some crates. He goes up, opens it and flips the switch inside._)

Dipper: That oughta do it.

(_He returns to the door and sees the alarm light is off. Rumble unlocks it_.)

Rumble: Alright, we're in.

(_They enter a hallway and hide behind some pillars on the walls as a guard appears at the end_.)

Dipper: I got him.

(_He sneaks up to the guard as his back is turned and knocks him out. They exit the hallway and arrive at the first courtyard. They spot the tower they need to get to in the distance_.)

Rumble: There's the tower.

Dipper: Yeah, but we can only get to it from the roof and we can't get to the roof from here. We gotta get to the next courtyard through that gate over there.

Rumble: Let's do it.

(_They drop down into the courtyard, move up a wall and through a window. They hide behind pillars in the hallway and see two guards speaking to each other a few yards away._)

Dipper: (_whispering_) Crap.

Rumble: (_whispering_) I got the other one.

(_They stealthily move up to them. The guards spot them but are knocked out before they can report them. Dipper and Rumble enter a large area with staircases and walkways. Half a dozen guards patrol throughout the area_.)

Rumble: I'll go right, you go left.

(_Dipper silently went across a walkway and down some stairs, knocking a couple more guards out. He entered the courtyard and put another guard to sleep. Rumble met up with him after taking care of the guards on his side. The approaches the large metal gate_.)

Dipper: Okay, we should be able to lift this up, sneak right under.

(_Rumble looks up and sees an alarm device above the gate_.)

Rumble: Whoa, not so fast, there's another alarm.

Dipper: Ah, great. You wanna get this one?

(_Rumble just looks at him._)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Wait here.

(_Dipper climbs up the barred gate and gets to the junction box. He switches the alarm off and drops back down. Then they slowly open the heavy gate and crawl under before closing it. They enter the next big courtyard with another group of guards on patrol_.)

Dipper: (_whispering_) We gotta cross this courtyard to get to the roof.

Rumble: (_whispering_) I'll just let you do all the ass-kicking, then.

Dipper: (_sighs_) Right.

Rumble: Head for the fountain.

(_Dipper proceeds to move silently around the large fountain and the pillars in the courtyard, knocking the guards unconscious. Rumble also helps a little by getting a couple guards. When the area's clear, Dipper looks up and spots an open window on one of the buildings_.)

Dipper: Now we just gotta find a way up to that window.

Rumble: Which window? There's a lot of windows.

(_They get up on a balcony under the window and climb up into it. They move down another hallway and get to a large storage room with a walkway and some big crates in it. Two guards patrol the ground while another two are up on the walkway above. Dipper and Rumble hide behind the wall. They know they can't knock out the guards up close without alerting the others this time_.)

Dipper: (_whispering_) Crap. Now what?

Rumble: (_whispering_) Time to tip the odds back in our favor.

(_He pulls out a pair of hand-held guns_.)

Dipper: (_stern_) Oh, that's brilliant. Guns? What're you thinking!?

Rumble: Relax, Gandhi. They're just tranquilizer guns. Totally non-lethal. Your conscience will remain unscathed.

Dipper: (_calms down_) Oh, well, good idea. (_confused_) Wait, why didn't you tell me you had those before?

Rumble: You said we wouldn't need any. I brought them in case I had to prove you wrong.

(_Dipper just rolls his eyes and takes one_.)

Rumble: Okay, little bit of advice: These things have lousy range so we still have to get in close. You okay with that?

Dipper: I know how to shoot a gun, genius.

(_They move up behind some crates and each shoot a guard on the ground. They move up closer and shoot the guards on the walkway, also knocking them out_.)

Dipper: Let's get up to the walkway.

(_Rumble finds a cart with more crates in it_.)

Rumble: This could help.

(_They push the cart against the wall_.)

Dipper: There, that'll work.

Rumble: Now all we need is a horse.

(_They climb up the cart and onto the walkway. Dipper sees some rafters above them_.)

Dipper: Those rafters will get us to the roof if we can get up there.

(_Rumble takes out a hook and rope. He throws it up and it wraps around a rafter_.)

Rumble: Good thing one of us thought ahead, eh? All yours.

(_Dipper climbs up the rope and onto the rafter. At that moment, the door on the walkway opens and a guard comes out. He sees Rumble and pulls out his gun as Rumble puts his hands up. Before the guard can report, Dipper shoots him and knocks him out_.)

Rumble: Whew, thanks, mate.

Dipper: C'mon.

Rumble: Alright, I'm comin'. I think I'm gonna take the elevator next time.

(_Rumble goes up the rope and they move across the rafters and out a window. They get on the roof of another part of the museum and see the tower not far away_.)

Dipper: Alright, there's the tower.

Rumble: Getting closer.

Dipper: Appreciate that update, Captain Obvious.

(_They move across the rooftop where some more guards are down below_.)

Rumble: (_whispering_) Don't look down... Don't look down…

(_They get to the edge of the roof and see another rooftop across a gap. Rumble leaps across and Dipper follows. As he grabs the ledge, the gutter comes loose and he almost falls. Rumble leans down and grabs his arm_.)

Rumble: Gotcha.

Dipper: (_grunting_) Pull me up, pull me up.

Rumble: You've put on weight, mate.

(_A guard below them looks up just as they make it up on the roof and out of sight_.)

Dipper: (_panting_) Oh, shit, that was close.

Rumble: (_deep breath_) Whew, alright, no more donuts for you.

(_They move across the rooftops some more and get to another ledge overlooking a small port. Rumble throws the hook and rope up the wall on the left side and Dipper climbs up it. Rumble spots a guard on the ledge above Dipper and speaks to him through their earpieces_.)

Rumble: (_through earpiece_) There's a guy above you, there's a guy above you!

(_Dipper sees the guard and quickly grabs him and pulls him down. The guard falls into the water below_.)

Rumble: (_through earpiece_) There's a guy below you, there's a guy below you!

(_Dipper gets on the ledge and Rumble follows him. They move up and see the lit-up city of Istanbul_.)

Rumble: Yeah, great view. I can see your house. Let's get moving.

(_They get to another rooftop where another guard is. Dipper shoots him and they keep going. The tower is even closer now_.)

Rumble: Nearly there.

Dipper: Yeah, but why are the lights still on?

Rumble: Wendy will take care of it, don't worry.

(_They cross some more lower rooftops and knock out another guard. Then they finally get to the rooftop with the tower. They stop moving before they enter the light around it_.)

Dipper: We can't any closer with the tower lit up like that. What the hell is she doing?

Rumble: C'mon, Wendy...

(_Suddenly, the floodlights around the tower shut off_.)

Rumble: There we go. That's our girl.

(_They move up to a window on the tower. Rumble opens it and looks around before throwing a rope to the floor. He turns to Dipper._)

Rumble: All clear. Ladies first.

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Cute.

(_He drops down into the exhibit and Rumble follows. They look around the artifacts of Marco Polo in the display cases until they find the oil lamp they came for in the first place_.)

Rumble: There it is. (_picks the case's lock_) Voila.

Dipper: (_smiles_) Alright!

(_Dipper takes the lamp out and inspects it_.)

Rumble: Now we're sure it's the right one?

Dipper: Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. Sorry, Marco.

(_He kneels down and smashes the lamp on the floor. He rummages through the broken pieces and finds an ancient folded up piece of paper. He unfolds it and they see it's blank on both sides_.)

Dipper: (_disappointed_) Crap.

Rumble: (_upset_) Well, that's the understatement of the year. This is it!? It's friggin useless!

(_Dipper then notices some small pieces of blue rock among the lamp shards. He recognizes it as flammable resin and remembers what Marco Polo's journal said_.)

Dipper: "The light of the Great Khan..." Wait a minute...

(_He gathers all the resin in a pile_.)

Rumble: What are you doing?

Dipper: It's resin. It'll burn.

Rumble: And?

Dipper: Just gimme your lighter.

(_Rumble gives it to Dipper who tries to light it_.)

Rumble: Is that really a good idea in here?

Dipper: C'mon, we're onto something.

(_He lights it and sets the resin on fire, creating a blue flame_.)

Rumble: (_amazed_) Whoa...

(_Dipper holds the blank paper above the flame. Writings and an image of a landscape appear in blue_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) There it is! (_reading_) "Our ships were driven by a great flood tide into the wilds of Java..."

Rumble: Sounds like they were hit by a tsunami.

Dipper: Yeah, somewhere off the west coast of Borneo.

Rumble: Oh, great, that narrows it down a bit.

Dipper: (_points to picture_) Look, this mountain must've been the closest landmark where they went aground. So if we find that mountain, we find the ships!

Rumble: (_excited_) Yeah! Good work, mate. Let's go!

Dipper: Wait, there's more. (_reading_) "As if the ocean itself sought to throw off the terrible cargo we carried from Shambala. The curse of the Cintamani Stone."

Rumble: That mean something?

Dipper: (_amazed_) Shambala... Oh, my God, Rumble!

Rumble: What?

Dipper: Marco Polo found Shambala! Shangri-La!

Rumble: (_intrigued_) You're joking...

Dipper: If they were carrying this "Cintamani Stone", it might still be there.

Rumble: Then what're we waiting for? Let's get going!

Dipper: Right behind you.

(_Rumble climbs the rope back up to the window as Dipper puts the fire out. When he turns around, to his shock, Rumble pulls the rope up_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) What the hell are you doing!?

Rumble: (_mockingly_) Sorry, mate. This is where we part ways.

Dipper: What? Rumble, we had a plan.

Rumble: No, you had a plan. Turns out I've got one of my own.

Dipper: C'mon, throw me the rope. Don't be stupid.

Rumble: Oh, yeah, right. You're the mastermind. Only you overlooked one little detail... (_evilly_) didn't you, partner?

(_He pulls out an actual gun and points it at Dipper._)

Dipper: (_angry_) So, what, you're just gonna take the treasure for yourself? You're just gonna shoot me now?

Rumble: No. I just need you out of the way for a little while.

(_He aims at a display case and shoots the glass, triggering an alarm in the room_.)

Dipper: Shit!

Rumble: You think I didn't know about the ships from the beginning? Any schoolboy could've figured that out. I just needed to have you find their location for me.

Dipper: Rumble, you listen here-

Rumble: Face it, genius. You've been played.

(_Dipper tries to leave the exhibit through the hall, but Rumble keeps his gun on him._)

Rumble: Ah-ah, not yet! Wanna give the guards a decent head start.

(_They heard shouting in the distance_.)

Rumble: Right, that's my cue. No hard feelings, yeah?

(_He goes through the window, leaving Dipper alone_.)

Dipper: (_enraged_) Damn you, Rumble!

(_He quickly runs out into the large hallway where guards on upper levels see him and point guns with laser sights at him. He runs until he gets to the hallway exit where a large gate comes down_.)

Dipper: No, no, no, no! Okay, now I'm screwed.

(_He makes a fast turn into a smaller hallway and down some stairs_.)

Dipper. Think Dipper, think!

(_He finds an open window and climbs up and out. He enters an alley with a manhole at the end_.)

Dipper: Yeah, there it is.

(_He goes down and goes back into the sewers_.)

Dipper: Yeah, this way.

(_He runs trough the tunnels as more guards with guns on upper walkways appear and point down at him with lasers_.)

Dipper: Use your head, Dipper. How the hell do I get outta here?

(_He evades the laser sights and gets to a smaller tunnel with a ladder that goes up another manhole_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) Here we go. See ya, suckers!

(_He goes up the ladder and exits out the hole on a street outside the museum. Suddenly, police officers with assault rifles surround him. Dipper sighs in defeat and gets down on his knees with his hands up_.)


	3. Borneo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 3: Borneo**

(_Three Weeks Later..._)

(_In a lone jail cell, Dipper lays on a cot facing away from the cell door. He makes shadow puppets with his hands on the wall_.)

Dipper: (_imitating Rumble_) You over looked one little detail, didn't you, partner? (_regular voice_) What!? (_imitating Rumble_) Face it, genius. You've been played. (_regular voice_) Oh, really? (_makes a gunshot sound and imitates Rumble dying_)

(_Footsteps are heard outside the cell and a shadow appears on the wall_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Hey, jackass, you're ruining the show here.

Familiar voice: (_sarcastically_) Oh, what a shame.

(_Dipper turns around and sees his old friend, Stanley Pines, in a light-green button-down shirt and tan pants_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) Stan!

Stan: (_smiles_) I really cant leave you alone for a minute.

Dipper: Man, am I glad to see you.

Stan: How ya doin', kid?

Dipper: Ah, just great.

(_A guard unlocks the cell door and walks off. Stan goes in_.)

Stan: I had to grease a few palms, go through the rest of your money and a good chunk of my own. But, hey!

(_The two share a hug_.)

Stan: (_grossed out_) Geez, you stink!

Dipper: (_smiles_) Yeah, not half as bad as that cigar. Hey, how'd you find me?

Stan: Well, a friend of yours asked for my help.

(_Wendy appears in the cell door_.)

Wendy: (_smirks_) Hey, Dipper.

Dipper: (_skeptical_) Oh, no... No!

Stan: Now just wait a sec-

Dipper: Stan, kick her out and shut the door. We're safer in here.

Stan: (_stern_) Just wait a goddamn minute and hear her out.

Wendy: Thank you, Stan.

Dipper: No offense, Stan, but you're not exactly the best judge of character. Especially when it comes to women.

Stan: (_shrugs_) Fair enough. All the same.

Wendy: (_grossed out_) Dear, God...

Dipper: (_sarcastically_) Oh, no, it wasn't that bad. Look, I have my own bucket. Last cell I was in, eight of us had to share.

Wendy: Listen, Dipper-

Dipper: (_disgusted_) Y'know, I appreciate you dropping by, but if you and Rumble hadn't screwed me over in the first place-

Wendy: Now, wait a minute-

Dipper: -I wouldn't have been rotting in this shithole for the last three months-

Wendy: Dipper, listen-

Dipper: -So excuse me if I'm not just leaping into your arms.

(_He turns away with his arms crossed_.)

Wendy: (_serious_) I had nothing to do with this. Rumble doesn't know I'm here. He still thinks I'm on his side.

Dipper: (_scoffs_) Then why are you here?

Stan: They found the ships, Dipper.

Dipper: (_turns around, intrigued_) In Borneo?

Stan: Yeah.

Dipper: And the Cintamani Stone?

Wendy: How do you know about that?

Dipper: You really think Rumble could've figured all that out on his own?

Wendy: Okay, good point. And no, they haven't found it yet.

Dipper: Wait, what do ya mean "they"?

Stan: Rumble and his partner, Ivan Wexler.

Wendy: You know, the "nutcase". He hired Rumble to find the ships, who then used you to do it. They've been working together all along.

Dipper: (_deep breath_) Alright, if they haven't found the stone, there's still time. (_to Wendy_) You're gonna get us into that dig site. We're gonna snatch that treasure right out from under them.

Wendy: (_smirks_) They'll never see it coming.

(_Dipper walks out of the cell with Wendy and Stan following_.)

Dipper: (_stern_) Yeah, well, payback's a bitch.

* * *

(_Later, they sit down at a table in a cafe. Stan gets drinks as Dipper and Wendy look at some documents about the Cintamani Stone_.)

Dipper: They called it "the wish-fulfilling jewel". It's a sacred object.

Wendy: Like a Buddhist "Holy Grail"?

Dipper: Yeah.

(_Stan sits down with drinks. Dipper picks up another paper with Latin writings from Marco Polo printed on it_.)

Dipper: Stan, listen to this: (_reading_) "In the kingdom of Shambala lies the most precious thing to be found in all the world. A perfect raw sapphire of the deepest blue, longer around than the reach of a man's arms."

Stan: (_excited_) Oooh, that's gotta be worth millions!

Dipper: (_excited_) Hundreds of millions! (_to Wendy_) And you say there's more of this stuff?

Wendy: Loads more. Ivan Wexler paid top dollar for Marco Polo's journals. He's been after the Cintamani Stone for years.

Stan: (_chuckles_) Well, if he's been counting on Rumble to find it, it's no wonder he hasn't had any luck.

Dipper: If I can get a look at Ivan's files, I can find that stone.

Wendy: (_serious_) Hang on there, cowboy. That's way easier said than done. I did tell you that Ivan's a powerful war criminal with his own private army at his disposal. The files are in his tent and his tent is the middle of the camp. It's like an armed compound, there are soldiers everywhere.

Dipper: Well, that's why it has to be an inside job... (_to Wendy, slyly_) From someone they know and trust.

Wendy: (_rolls her eyes_) Oh... okay, I see where this is going.

Dipper: I'll just need a diversion. You give me five minutes in that tent. That's all it'll take.

Wendy: (_smirks_) Really? Five minutes? Well, that's great. I won't even have to get my top off.

Dipper: (_awkwardly_) Uh... Wendy, I was thinking more like an explosion.

Wendy: Or that. It can be arranged.

Dipper: Great. (_to Stan_) You in?

Stan: (_grins_) Oh, hell yes. I was in before you were.

Dipper: (_smiles_) Then let's do it!

* * *

(_A few days later, Dipper and Stan run through the jungle in the land of Borneo. The mountain from Marco Polo's message is in the distance. Wendy was already undercover among Ivan's forces that occupy the mountain's surrounding area. Dipper is wearing his blue pants, dark-grey shirt and brown gun holsters with actual guns this time. He's also wearing his trusty pine tree hat. They both wear earpieces to communicate with Wendy and each other_.)

Dipper: Wendy, you read us?

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Loud and clear.

Stan: We're getting close.

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Okay, I've planted charges all around the perimeter of the camp. You two just need to arm them. The first one should be right in front of you.

(_They move ahead until they find a device with a green light attached to a log_.)

Dipper: Here it is.

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) I also left the detonator for you.

Stan: Ah-huh, there we are.

(_Stan picks up the detonator while Dipper arms the charge. The green light turns red_.)

Dipper: Alright, first one's set. Don't touch the button.

Stan: (_points at detonator_) This one?

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Once you've set all the charges, just hit the detonator and it's showtime.

Stan: (_laughs_) They'll never know what hit 'em.

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Just be careful. Ivan's got his men posted all around the perimeter.

(_They continue moving though the jungle_.)

Stan: (_sighs_) I'm sweatin' like a hooker in church.

Dipper: (_raises eyebrow_) You brought a hooker to church?

Stan: Why not?

(_They then heard voices up ahead. They hide behind some big logs and see a small patrol of soldiers in light armor. Some in grey uniforms, others in black_.)

Stan: (_whispering_) Careful. Up ahead.

Wendy: (_through earpiece, whispering_) Don't let them spot you.

Stan: Let's take these guys out quietly.

(_Dipper pulls out his pistol and tries to flank the soldiers but steps on a twig. They hear it and see him. He opens fire at them before they can act_.)

Stan: (_disappointed_) I said quiet, Dipper, that's the other end of loud.

(_The two quickly take down the patrol and move forward. The get to a small cliff that leads to a higher leverage of the jungle._)

Dipper: We climb up there.

Stan: (_sneers_) Maybe YOU can...

Dipper: (_rolls his eyes_) Okay, hold on, Grandpa. I'll find a way up for you.

(_He climbs up the cliff and finds a large rock leaning over the the edge. He pushes it off and Stan climbs up it_.)

Stan: Thanks, kid.

Dipper: This way.

(_They progress past the cliff and deeper into the trees_.)

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Dipper, you should be approaching excavation site one by now.

(_They run into another patrol who sees them before they can hide_.)

Stan: Shit, we've been spotted!

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Take 'em out fast! Don't let 'em send word back to camp!

(_Dipper and Stan move fast and flank around the trees, attacking their enemies from the sides. Once their down, Dipper picks up an assault rifle from them. They keep going deeper in the jungle_.)

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) You should be getting close to the first camp. I've planted four more charges in there, but you'll have to clear the place out before you can arm them.

(_Eventually they drop down from a hill and move through some more trees. They see a large wooden tent up ahead. Past the tent is a camp with about a dozen more soldiers_.)

Soldier #1: Ugh! I've had enough of this place! We might as well give up!

Soldier #2: Don't let the boss hear you talking like that.

Dipper: (_to Stan, whispering_) You ready for this?

Stan: (_whispering_) Let's do it.

(_They sneak into the tent and knock out the guard at the radio so he wouldn't report to the main camp. Then Dipper aims his rifle at a generator in the middle of the camp and shoots. The generator blows up and takes out a few soldiers. The remaining ones are alerted_.)

Soldier: Trespassers! Shoot them!

Dipper: Bring it!

(_After another quick shootout, the camp is cleared. They find the four charges hidden in the area and arm them_.)

Stan: Okay, that's all of them. Now let's go pay Mr. Ivan a visit.

(_They go over to a hill on the edge of the camp where a ladder was hanging on the side. Dipper kneels down under_.)

Dipper: Can't reach this. Come on over here and I'll give you a boost.

Stan: Alright.

(_Stan steps in Dipper's hands and he lifts him up_.)

Dipper: (_teasingly_) C'mon gorgeous, jump up. You got a great ass, Stan.

Stan: Thanks.

(_Stan grabs the ladder and drops it down for Dipper. He goes up and they progress forward. They find the remains of an old ship's mast_.)

Stan: That must've been some tsunami to wash these ships so far inland.

(_Past the mast is a pit a few yards deep where a small waterfall pours water in. They hide behind a log and see two guards in the pit standing in the shallow water working on a water pump._)

Soldier #1: It broke down again.

Soldier #2: The damn thing is always breaking down.

Dipper: (_whispering_) They're not armed.

Stan: (_whispering_) Let's get 'em.

(_Suddenly, another soldier comes out of nowhere and kicks Stan down. He grabs Dipper and tries throws him in the pit. Dipper resists and the struggle makes him drop his guns. They fall in and engage in a fist fight. The three soldiers advance on Dipper, but the treasure hunter proves to be the better fighter and knocks them all down with his fast reflexes. Stan watches him_.)

Dipper: Coulda used some help down here.

Stan: Eh, you were doing fine.

(_Another guard ambushes him but he flips him and tosses him in the pit_.)

Stan: Here's another one for ya!

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Stan!

(_After Dipper beats the last guard, Stan drops a rope down_.)

Stan: Enough of this frivolity, kid. C'mon, we got work to do.

Dipper: What does frivolity mean?

(_Dipper climbs the rope out and they see the big hose connected to the water pump running through the trees_.)

Stan: What do you bet we follow the hose, we find the camp?

Dipper: You always follow the hose. Just like in Montreal, huh?

Stan: (_shakes head_) You're never gonna forget that, are ya?

(_They walk along next to the hose and go deeper into the jungle._)


	4. The Dig

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 4: The Dig**

(_Dipper and Stan keep walking along the hose until they get to a ledge_.)

Dipper: Think I see the camp up ahead.

(_They drop down onto a lower ledge and crouch down behind a log. They see really big wooden tent down below with several soldiers around it. Stan pulls out the detonator._)

Stan: Okay, you ready?

Dipper: Yeah, just a sec.

(_Dipper takes out binoculars and looks at the tent. He sees Wendy on the side looking casual. His focus turns to the middle where there's a big table with many documents on it and a large map of the world on the wall. In front of the table is Rumble and a tall, skinny man with black body armor and a shotgun on his a back_.)

Man: (_frustrated_) Three weeks and you have found nothing.

Rumble: (_nervous_) Now, w-wait a minute, w-we've been-

Soldier: Commander!

(_The man turns around and Dipper sees his face. He's bald, pale-skinned, and has a gaunt skeletal face with scars_.)

Dipper: That must be Ivan Wexler.

(_A soldier with a rifle walks up to the tent with an unarmed soldier. He hands Ivan an old bronze coin_.)

Soldier #1: This man was caught stealing artifacts from site five.

Ivan: (_laughs sarcastically_) You would betray me for this?

Soldier #2: No, boss, I can explain-

Ivan: No, no need. No need...

(_Ivan tosses the coin away and then suddenly pulls out a knife and stabs the soldier in the stomach. He gives a death gurgle and falls in the shallow water. Ivan looks around at everyone_.)

Ivan: (_enraged_) I am surrounded by traitors and fools!

(_Up on the ledge, Stan holds up the detonator_.)

Stan: (_smirks_) Whaddaya say we really ruin this guy's day?

Dipper: (_smirks_) Do it.

(_Stan activates the detonator and the explosives blow up. The explosion is heard throughout the camp. Everyone around the tent is alerted_.)

Ivan: Spread out! Search the perimeter! Move!

(_Ivan and his men quickly leave the area with Rumble and Wendy following_.)

Stan: Alright, it's all yours, kid. I'll cover you from here.

(_Dipper jumps down as Stan moves across the ledge_.)

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Heh. Some fool left a sniper rifle up here. Careful Dipper, they left a few sentries behind.

(_Dipper stealthily moves towards the tent knocking the remaining guards unconscious until the place was clear_.)

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Okay kid, it's showtime.

(_Dipper enters the tent and begins observing all the documents on the table_.)

Dipper: (_fascinated_) Oh, man. This Ivan isn't screwing around, Stan. You should see all this stuff. He's got files on every expedition to find Shambala. All the way back to the 1600s.

Stan: (_through earpiece_) What about Marco Polo's journals?

Dipper: (_laughs_) Here they are.

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Just hurry it up. You haven't got much time.

Dipper: Yeah. Okay, it says: (_reading_) "The worthy pilgrim is granted a golden passport to conquer obstacles on his journey to Shambala."

Stan: (_through earpiece_) That supposed to mean something?

Dipper: Beats me. Hold on, here we go: (_reading_) "It was with great sorrow that I left my fellow travelers to their fate. A fate decreed by the dreadful cargo we bore from Shambala."

Stan: (_through earpiece_) They must've thought that tsunami was some kind of divine retribution.

Dipper: Wait a minute... (_disappointed_) Damn. Bad news, Stan. I don't think the Cintamani Stone is here.

Stan: (_through earpiece, shocked_) What!? Whaddaya mean?

Dipper: Listen to this: (_reading_) I would have sooner endured the wrath of Kublai Khan himself than remove the Cintamani Stone from that sacred shrine." Marco Polo never had the Stone!

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Then what "dreadful cargo" is he talking about?

Dipper: I don't know.

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Well, if the Stone's not here, then what the hell is Ivan looking for?

(_Dipper thinks for a moment then looks up at the world map and sees lots of markings around Asia. He realizes what it means_.)

Dipper: Shambala... He's looking for Shambala!

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Really? Here in Borneo? He's a little wide of the mark, don't ya think?

Dipper: It's not that. He must be trying to pick up Marco Polo's trail all the way back to Shambala because the Stone is still there! Wendy, can you talk?

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Hold on... Yeah, I'm here.

Dipper: In all there digging here, have they found any bodies? Any remains at all?

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) No, now that you mention it, nothing. Why?

Dipper: Over a hundred people were shipwrecked here, yet there's no bodies. Don't you find that a little odd?

Stan: (_through earpiece_) So where'd they all go?

Dipper: Where would you go if a tsunami hit?

Stan: (_realizes, through earpiece_) To higher ground.

Dipper: Bingo! We head to that mountain, what do ya bet we find Marco's pals? Wendy, can you meet up with us?

Wendy: (_through earpiece_) Already on my way.

Dipper: (_smiles_) Great.

Stan: (_frantically, through earpiece_) Uh oh. Dipper you gotta get out of there!

Dipper: I just need a minute.

Stan: (_through earpiece_) You don't have a minute!

(_Dipper heard voices coming his way. He ducks down behind the tent's wall_.)

Dipper: Oh, crap!

Stan: (_through earpiece_) Stay down, kid. I got you covered.

(_Dipper looks to his right and sees a metal box on a crate_.)

Dipper: Grenades. Well, that's convenient.

(_He takes the grenades out and looks over the wall. A squad of soldiers looks around the camp with their guards up. Dipper sees a generator outside and throws a grenade under it. It explodes and takes out some soldiers. The others are caught off guard and Dipper opens fire at them. Stan shoots down from his position with the sniper rifle_.)

Stan: They're coming in on the left!

(_The two battle the next wave of enemies_.)

Stan: On the right!

(_Stan sees where they're coming from as Dipper takes action_.)

Stan: They're trying to flank us!

(_Their teamwork gives them the upper hand in the fight. Suddenly, a machine gun from a small cabin on a short watchtower on the side of the camp opens fire in Stan's direction_.)

Stan: I'm outta ammo! Help me, kid! You gotta take out the tower!

Dipper: I got ya, Stan!

(_Dipper sneaks over to the tower and throws a grenade through the window. The cabin blows up and the tower collapses_.)

Stan: Ha! Nice one!

(_No more enemies show up. They then leave the camp and make their way to the higher leverage of the jungle_.)

Dipper: Should be this way.

(_Eventually they get to an area with some large carved stones stacked on each other. They find an entrance to man-made cave. They are amazed_.)

Dipper: Would you look at that.

Stan: Oh, yeah.

(_Wendy then shows up behind them. She too is amazed by the cave_.)

Wendy: Hello, what have we here?

Dipper: With any luck, the last resting place of Marco Polo's crew.

Stan: Shall we check it out.

(_They enter the cave and find a large hole in ground in the back_.)

Dipper: Down this way.

(_The three drop down and enter a large area with pillars and walls. Rotting corpses over hundreds of years old lay everywhere_.)

Dipper: (_amazed_) Whoa... looks like we hit the jackpot.

Wendy: (_grossed out_) Eugh. There must be hundreds of bodies down here.

(_Dipper looks closely at the bodies and notices something_.)

Dipper: Look at their teeth. They're all black.

Stan: For God's sake, they're all that way.

Dipper: They must've taken refuge here during the tsunami.

Wendy: They must've taken their cargo all the way up here after they were shipwrecked.

(_They enter a smaller area behind a wall where some barrels are_.)

Dipper: I think I found something in here.

(_He picks up a piece of blue rock from a barrel_.)

Dipper: More resin. I've seen this before. (_picks up a torch stick and places resin in it_) Stan give me a light.

(_Stan takes out his lighter and lights the torch. It gives a bright blue flame_.)

Wendy: Whoa...

Stan: Ooooh...

(_Dipper shines the torch on the floor and sees a long trail of stains on the floor_.)

Dipper: Wait a minute, this is blood.

Wendy: It's everywhere.

Stan: Looks like a real massacre.

Dipper: Alright, let's follow the blood stains. See where they lead.

(_He follows the trail around the cave. Stan and Wendy follow him. They get to a stone wall where the trail stops_.)

Stan: Seems to end here.

Dipper: That's odd.

(_Dipper sets the torch down and feels the wall. A stone slightly moves_.)

Dipper: This moves a little. Stan, help me out.

Stan: (_sighs_) Oh, here we go again with the pushing.

(_They push the wall until the stones fall over._)

Stan: I think I hurt myself.

(_They enter another area and the trail of blood continues. They find more bodies lying around_.)

Dipper: The trail leads in here.

Stan: Oh, man, more bodies.

Wendy: (_disturbed_) Oh, my God...

Dipper: Y'know, maybe I'm crazy, but it looks like they all killed each other.

Stan: C'mon, Dipper, you're just getting spooked.

(_They reach the end of the cave where a skeleton leans against a wall holding a wooden box. Dipper puts the torch out and inspects the corpse._)

Dipper: What do we have here?

(_He slowly takes the box out the skeleton's hands_.)

Wendy: Careful...

Dipper: (_screams_) It's alive!

(_Wendy and Stan yelp_.)

Dipper: (_laughs_) Just kidding.

Stan: (_annoyed_) Dipper, you're gonna give me goddamn heart attack.

(_Dipper opens the box and finds a bundle of paper. He unwraps it and it reveals to be an ancient bronze dagger with a triple-sided blade and a Buddhist head on the handle_.)

Dipper: (_intrigued_) Whoa.

Stan: Man, is that an ugly freakin' thing.

Wendy: What is it? Some kind of weapon?

Dipper: No, it's a Phurba. A ritual object from Tibet. It's used to destroy obstacles.

Stan: (_confused_) Huh?

Dipper: You know, spiritual ones.

Wendy: Oh.

Dipper: (_realizes something_) Wait a minute, could this be what Marco Polo was talking about?

Stan: Kid, I don't even know what the hell YOU'RE taking about.

Dipper: In his journal, he wrote that the worthy seeker would be given "a golden passport to conquer obstacles on the journey to Shambala".

Wendy: So, what? This is it?

Stan: That's all real interesting, but where exactly is it a passport to?

Wendy: Well, maybe this map would help.

(_She holds up the paper that has a map of a landscape and several structures on it with more writings in Latin. Dipper gives Wendy the dagger and takes the map_.)

Dipper: (_reading_) "Between Greater India and the province of Tibet lies a field of exquisitely finished temples, hundreds of gilded spires stretching as far as the eye can see."

Stan: (_looks at map_) Hold on, I know this place. It's in Nepal.

Dipper: Yeah, except it's not just a field of temples anymore, it's a city.

Wendy: Well, that could make things a little more challenging.

Dipper: Wait, there's more. (_reading_) "In all these many temples, only one conceals the secret path to Shambala. And that path shall only be revealed to the pilgrim who bares the golden passport."

(_They look at the dagger and smile with approval_.)

Stan: Alright, nice work, kid.

Wendy: So, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here.

Stan: (_to the skeleton_) See ya.

(_Wendy puts the dagger away and runs back towards the hole in the cave's ceiling and climbs out_.)

Wendy: I'll make sure the coast is clear.

(_Dipper and Stan go the hole and climb out. They suddenly hear voices heading towards them_.)

Stan: Damn it.

Dipper: C'mon.

(_Before they can leave, Wendy runs into the cave entrance with her gun out_.)

Wendy: (_shouts_) Rumble! In here! It's Drake!

Dipper: (_confused_) What the hell-?

Wendy: Just put your hands up.

(_They knew Wendy was still pretending to be against them in the since the bad guys believed she was so they did what she said_.)

Stan: You sure know how to pick 'em.

Dipper: Shut up, Stan.

(_Rumble enters the cave with some soldiers_.)

Rumble: (_to Dipper, disgusted_) Should've known it was you. (_to Stan, amused_) And you. Stanley "goddamn" Pines. (_to Dipper_) You still dragging this tired old sack of shit around?

(_Dipper moves toward Rumble but is halted by Stan_.)

Stan: Easy, Dipper.

Rumble: That's pretty ballsy for a guy who's spent the last three weeks behind bars.

Dipper: (_mockingly_) Better than pissing away three weeks in the jungle without a clue.

Rumble: Found the ships though, didn't I?

Dipper: Please, you couldn't find your own ass with both hands.

Stan: And a map.

Wendy: They must've come from down there.

(_She points to the hole in the cave before searching Dipper and finds the map on him_.)

Wendy: Whoa... Rumble look at this.

Rumble: Speaking of maps.

(_She hands it to him and he reads the Latin very slowly due to his poor translating skills._)

Rumble: (_reading_) "...between... India... and... Tibet... one... temple... will... reveal... a-"

Dipper: (_impatient_) ...pathway to Shambhala. Geez, Rumble, while we're young.

Rumble: Oh, now, don't be such a bad sport. (_to Wendy_) Take them to Ivan. (_to Dipper, harshly_) You're gonna wish you stayed in prison, mate.

Wendy: Move.

(_A pair of soldiers hold Dipper and Stan at gunpoint and march them out of the cave. Wendy follows them as Rumble and the other men inspect the cave. When they get near a cliff, Wendy looks behind to make sure they're not seen. Then she whacks one of the soldiers down. The other tries to shoot her as Stan grabs him. The gun goes off and a bullet scraps Wendy's right arm. She shoots the soldier and then the other as he trie to get up. She holds the cut on her arm_.)

Wendy: (_winces_) Ah, shit!

Dipper: (_concerned_) You all right?

Wendy: Yeah, well, at least it'll help your escape look more believable. (_gives Dipper the dagger_) I'll try to buy you some time.

Dipper: No, Wendy, you have to come with us.

(_Wendy kisses him on the lips_.)

Wendy: Just meet me in Nepal. Now run!

(_She runs off back into the jungle. Dipper and Stan run along the cliff_.)

Stan: (_grins_) I like her.

Dipper: Yeah, I bet you do.

(_They keep moving until they hear the voices of soldiers_.)

Stan: They spotted us!

(_They move as fast as they can until they turn a corner and come to a dead end on the cliff. They see a river a hundred feet below them_.)

Stan: Ah, damn, now what do we do?

Dipper: We jump.

Stan: Whoa. Hold on there, Sundance. You gotta be outta your mind. We'll break our damn necks.

Dipper: Yeah, well if we get caught, Ivan'll break 'em for us.

Stan: (_irritated_) I'm getting too old for this bullshit!

Dipper: (_irritated_) Ah, c'mon, now don't you start this again.

Stan: Listen, I don't have your luck. Guys like me got to know when to walk away from the table.

Dipper: Stan, we're gonna get outta this. Okay? We always do.

Stan: Yeah, and when we do, you go meet your girl in Nepal. I'm going somewhere warm.

Dipper: C'mon, are you sure?

Stan: Hey, you can tell me all about it when you get back.

(_They heard Rumble's voice and several footsteps not far behind._)

Rumble: There they are!

Stan: Well, shall we?

Dipper: After you, Butch.

Stan: See ya in hell, kid! (_jumps_) Yeahooo!

Dipper: (_jumps_) Ho-ho, Craaaap!

(_Rumble and his men get to the ledge just as Dipper and Stan disappear in the water below. When they're out of sight, the emerge and swim down the river_.)

**This is unfortunately the last we see of Stan in this story until the very end since he wants out. The rest takes place in Nepal and the Himalayas with Dipper, Wendy and some others who come later.**


	5. Urban Warfare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 5: Urban Warfare**

(_A few days later, in Nepal, Dipper drives a small jeep down a road in the city where all the temples are. Around him, buildings and vehicles are severely damaged with some even on fire. He speaks to Wendy through the Jeep's radio_.)

Dipper: Wow, when you said Ivan had a head start on us, you weren't kidding.

Wendy: (_through radio_) Well, he's had some help with the local guerillas. Their city's been on the brink of civil war for years. He just needed to throw a little gasoline on the fire.

Dipper: (_sarcastically_) Charming.

Wendy: (_through radio_) Well, at least all the chaos provides us some cover while he destroys the city looking for the right temple.

(_Dipper sees a group of civilians with guns running down the street. He gets quiet_.)

Wendy: (_through radio_) Dipper? Hello?

Dipper: Yeah, still here.

Wendy: (_through radio_) You're not having second thoughts, are you?

Dipper: Who me? Never.

Wendy: (_through radio_) Good, 'cause I'm so ready to be done with these clown. You got a map?

Dipper: Yeah.

Wendy: (_through radio_) I'll meet you in the old market. It's pretty quiet over there.

Dipper: You got it.

(_Suddenly, a big armored truck appears from behind and starts chasing him_.)

Dipper: (_worried_) Uh-oh. I got company.

Wendy: (_through radio_) Oh, great. Can you lose them?

Dipper: I think it might be too late for that.

(_The truck speeds up and hits the back of his jeep_.)

Wendy: (_through radio_) Dipper, you all right?

Dipper: I've been better.

(_The truck rams into him again and the jeep flips over. Dipper tumbled out as it crashes into a building. He picks himself up and shakes off. The truck comes back out and speeds towards him_.)

Dipper: Oh, no…

(_He takes off running down the street as the truck comes after him. He takes out his assault rifle and shoots behind as he runs_.)

Dipper: (_frantically_) Don't they ever give up!?

(_He keeps running and gunning until the front of the truck catches fires from his shooting. Eventually the engine explodes and the truck breaks down. Dipper stops running and rests for a second_.)

Dipper: (_deep breath_) Shit.

(_He leaves the alley and enters a street that lays in ruins. He takes out his map of the city._)

Dipper: Okay, the old market. Ought to be this way.

(_He then hears voices from the alley_.)

Soldier: Find him.

Dipper: Crap.

(_He runs across the street and into a building missing a wall. He hides behind the rubble as a squad of soldiers enter the street_.)

Soldier: He's here somewhere.

(_As they start looking around, they hear something heading towards them. A bus with armed civilians speeds down the street_.)

Dipper: What the-?

(_They open fire at the soldiers who get out of the way. One gets hit and another gets run over. The others shoot the bus wheels sending it on its side_.)

Soldier: Take them out!

(_The remaining soldiers shoot at the resistance fighters. Dipper comes out of his hiding place and ambushes the soldiers from behind. When they're down, the fighters head off in the opposite direction_.)

Dipper: Okay, now to find Wendy.

(_He enters another building with the wall knocked down and into the next room. He sees that a truck had crashed in the corner of the building_.)

Dipper: Nice parking job.

(_He goes up to the second floor and out on a balcony. He hears a loud sound above him and looks up to see a black helicopter with mounted machine guns and rocket launchers hovering above the streets_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) No way…

(_The helicopter flies away as it didn't see him. He jumps onto the next roof and climbs down on some street signs. He turns a corner onto another street and into the back of a store. He arrives at the old market where another squad of soldiers patrolled_.)

(_As he hides behind the counter he spots some propane tanks on the street. He throws a grease at them and they blow up, taking out the soldiers near them. The others are alerted and open fire at him. He returns fire and takes them down. Then a truck with a machine gun turret drives up at the end of the street_.)

Dipper: Oh, no.

(_He takes cover behind a car as the turret shoots at him. He gets stuck there until a rocket flies over him and blows up the truck. He looks behind and sees Wendy standing on a car a few yards back holding an RPG rocket launcher_.)

Wendy: (_smugly_) Seems like I am always saving your ass.

Dipper: (_smirks_) Well, it is an ass worth saving.

(_She tosses the launcher away and drops down. The two hug each other affectionately_.)

Wendy: (_flirtatious_) Oh, is that ancient Tibetan ritual dagger in your pocket?

Dipper: (_smiling_) Well, maybe I'm just happy to see you.

(_She pulls out the Phurba dagger from Dipper's pocket_.)

Wendy: So this is the key to everything?

Dipper: Yes it is. Marco Polo's "passport" to Shambala.

Wendy: What do we do with it?

Dipper: Ah! (_awkwardly_) I have no idea, actually. I do know Ivan won't get very far without it.

Wendy: (_concerned_) Well, I wouldn't underestimate him, you know. He and Rumble have been tearing this city apart. They must've leveled dozens of temples already. So what's our next move?

(_She sees him looking closely at the dagger and seemingly not listening to her_.)

Wendy: Dipper? I hate it when you do that.

(_He points to an image of a stone with a flame around it on the dagger's handle_.)

Dipper: Check this out. See this symbol? Look up there.

(_He points to an archway above them with the same symbol on it_.)

Wendy: Okay, I see the resemblance. So what does it mean?

Dipper: It means we know how Marco Polo found his next clue. The temple we're looking for is gonna be marked with this emblem. All we have to do is find it.

Wendy: You do realize there are literally hundreds of these temples throughout the city.

Dipper: Yes, but if we found a higher vantage point…

Wendy: (_realizes_) ...We can spot our needle in the haystack.

Dipper: Right.

Wendy: There's a hotel not far from here.

Dipper: (_chuckles, blushing_) Wendy, now is really not the time.

Wendy: It's easily the tallest building in the city.

Dipper: (_awkwardly_) Oh, okay… That's good thinking.

Wendy: Follow me.

(_They walk down the street and go through another building. Wendy tries to open the exit door but can't_.)

Wendy: It's no good. It's locked.

Dipper: Wait here. I'll find a way around.

(_He goes up to the second level and looks out the big hole in the ceiling_.)

Dipper: Hey, I can see the hotel from up here.

Wendy: I know. We're almost there.

(_He goes through the hole and climbs on some street signs next to the building. Some more soldiers run down the street. He hides behind the signs as they get to the door_.)

Soldier: Move in!

Soldier: Shoot the lock!

(_One of them shoots the lock away and opens the door. Wendy reveals herself_.)

Wendy: Hello, gentlemen.

(_She opens fire on the soldiers to distract them as Dipper attacks them from behind. When the area's clear, they move up the street and get to a fire escape. Dipper squats down and Wendy steps into his hands. He lifts her up and he gets a good view of her backside_.)

Dipper: (_teasingly_) Boy, it's a shame you have to sit on something that pretty.

(_Wendy grabs the ladder and drops it down_.)

Wendy: Here you go. Don't say I never do anything for you.

(_Dipper goes up the ladder and they make their way up into the building_.)

Dipper: This way.

(_They enter a room where some large debris blocks their path. Dipper lifts up the huge beam_.)

Dipper: Go.

Wendy: Okay.

(_She slowly goes through the debris_.)

Dipper: (_struggling_) Any day now.

Wendy: Just don't want to get a splinter.

(_Dipper goes through and sets the beam back down_.)

Dipper: That was chivalrous, huh?

Wendy: It's not dead, you just gotta ask for it.

(_They keep going through the building and come out on a stairway. Below them is another street. At the end of it, a few armed civilians run into view and are quickly shot down_.)

Dipper: Doesn't look like things are going too well for the resistance.

(_The two drop down into the street_.)


	6. Desperate Times

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 6: Desperate Times**

(_Dipper and Wendy head down the street and hide behind some pillars in front of an open area with a small open temple. Several soldiers occupy the area with a parked truck. Dipper sees there's no chance to sneak past them_.)

Dipper: (_skeptical_) I don't like these odds.

Wendy: No?

Dipper: No, I think maybe we should cut over to the hotel a different way. Just avoid this crew altogether. (_sees Wendy holding a grenade_) I'm sorry, do you have a plan to go along with that grenade?

Wendy: (_confident_) Yes I do. I'm gonna circle round this way, break up their little party.

(_Dipper sees a guy with an RPG in the back of the truck and points at him_.)

Dipper: Aren't you forgetting about somebody?

Wendy: Well, that's were you come in, sweetheart. I need you to take care of him. But, ah, do it quietly.

Dipper: Do it quietly...

Wendy: Yeah.

Dipper: Are you sure about this?

Wendy: "Desperate times", right?

(_She sneaks off towards the temple_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) What does that mean?

(_He sneaks off towards the truck. He silently climbs into the back and knocks out the RPG guy. Wendy comes around from the back of the temple_.)

Wendy: Here it comes!

(_She tosses the grenade as the soldiers heard her. The grenade takes out some of them and distracts the others. Dipper picks up the RPG and blasts more soldiers away. They proceed to shoot down the remaining ones in the temple_.)

Wendy: Oh, crap. Reinforcements!

(_Dipper sees another truck pull up next to the temple. A few more soldiers get out and a turret on the back opens fire_.)

Dipper: How many soldiers did Ivan hire!?

(_As Wendy draws the attention of the soldiers, Dipper quickly goes behind the temple and gets in the back of the truck. He knocks out the guy on the turret and gets on. He shoots down the remaining soldiers on the street. It gets quiet once again_.)

Dipper: I think that's the last of 'em.

(_They head down the street and turn into an alley where the hotel is_.)

Wendy: Well, this is the hotel. Now we gotta find a way up.

(_They find a fire escape. Dipper gets down and Wendy climbs on his back. He boosts her up. She drops the ladder down for him and the go up the stairs until there's a dead end_.)

Wendy: There's no way in from here.

(_Dipper sees street signs next to the escape. He jumps to them_.)

Wendy: Very resourceful.

(_He climbs up the signs and onto a ledge on the building. Wendy follows him. They enter the hotel through an open window and move through a wide hallway with an elevator. The elevator door suddenly opens and two soldiers come out. One has an assault rifle, the other has body armor, a helmet and a shotgun_.)

Dipper: Oh, crap.

(_Dipper and Wendy take cover behind some columns and engage in another shootout. After putting the soldiers down, the duo enter the elevator and go up. When they're almost at the top, it suddenly stops with a rough jerk_.)

Wendy: (_annoyed_) Well, that was unpleasant.

Dipper: They must've hit a generator. Gimme a hand.

(_They tries to pry open the door. Dipper gets in between it when it's slightly ajar_.)

Dipper: (_struggling_) Just a little more...

Wendy: Dipper, move!

(_She pushes him out as the door snaps shut, separating them. Dipper tries to open it again to no avail._)

Dipper: It's no good. I'm gonna have to fix the power to get you out. You gonna be okay?

Wendy: Yeah... Just wish I'd brought something to read.

(_He looks at an emergency map of the elevator on the wall_.)

Dipper: Looks like the circuit breaker's on the top floor. Just sit tight, I'll take care of it.

(_He runs down the hallway_.)

Dipper: (_irritated, mutters_) Great, the power's out, and a girl's trapped. I swear to God, if there's a zombie around the next corner...

(_He gets to the end where there's a room with the wall blown away. He goes to the hole and scales the side of the hotel up to the next level. He goes through some rooms and finds more soldiers patrolling the hotel. He sneaks around them and knocks them out before having another shootout with the rest. He gets higher up the building and eventually finds the circuit breaker and an opening to the roof with a ladder. He hears Wendy's voice from the elevator shaft_.)

Wendy: Dipper? You haven't forgot about me, have you?

Dipper: Found it.

(_He activates the circuit breaker and the elevator comes up and the door opens. Wendy gets out and rejoins her partner_.)

Wendy: (_relieved_) Oh, thank God.

(_Dipper gets down again and Wendy gets on his back. He lifts her up to the ladder._)

Dipper: (_teasingly_) Up she goes!

Wendy: (_amused_) Oh, I think you're liking this a bit too much.

(_She drops the ladder down and they go up to the roof. They find a deserted area with a pool and a bar. Dipper smirks and gets in the pool, wading around in the shallow water._)

Dipper: (_laughs_) Hey, check it out... Marco -

Wendy: (_annoyed_) Really?

Dipper: Come on.

Wendy: No.

Dipper: Marco -

Wendy: (_sighs_) Polo...

(_Wendy just watches him as he gets out._)

Dipper: (_laughs_) Fish outta water!

Wendy: (_shakes head_) You are so unprofessional.

(_They go to the side of the roof and find a ladder leading up a higher level_.)

Wendy: And still more climbing...

Dipper: Yep, that's usually how it goes.

(_The duo climbs the ladder and get to the very top of the roof. They now have a clear view of the entire city around them_.)

Wendy: Well, here we are.

Dipper: Now we just gotta find the right temple.

(_He pulls out binoculars and looks around_.)

Wendy: Well, that may be easier said than done.

Dipper: Yeah, tell me about it. Maybe we can- (_spots the temple with the symbol_) Oh. Bingo. There it is.

(_Wendy looks through the binoculars at the temple_.)

Wendy: (_skeptical_) That's the one?

Dipper: (_confident_) Yeah, it's gotta be.

Wendy: The one in the middle of all the gunfire and explosions?

Dipper: Lucky us.

Wendy: Dipper, that's right where Ivan is camped. I was hoping we'd be headed in the opposite direction.

Dipper: Well, "desperate times", right?

(_Some static is heard on Wendy's radio. She turns it on and a soldier's voice is heard_.)

Soldier: (_through radio_) ...Drake has been spotted in sector 18.

Dipper: Aw, crap. Any chance this is sector 19?

Soldier: (_through radio_) Sweep the city! Find him and take him out!

(_They look out and see a pair of helicopters patrolling above areas in the distance_.)

Dipper: Son of a bitch...

Wendy: Right. Time to go.

(_They find a long wire leading down to a shorter building. They used their pistols to zip line down the wire. They find a bridge connecting buildings that was missing its middle part. Dipper sees a long wooden beam going across and pulls himself up to it_.)

Wendy: Be careful...

(_Suddenly, a helicopter with a mounted machine gun and rocket launchers emerges from the buildings in front of them and comes face to face with Dipper_.)

Dipper: (_alarmed_) Holy shit!

(_The copter opens fire and breaks the beam and remaining parts of the bridge. Dipper falls and grabs the side of the building Wendy is on_.)

Wendy: I've got you!

Dipper: Just go!

(_He pulls himself up and the two take off jumping along the balconies of the building and drop down on the roof of a smaller one. The copter follows shooting in their direction. The get to a hole in the roof._)

Dipper: Down here!

(_They drop down into a hallway and run through. Outside, the copter shoots a missile at the building and blows a hole in the wall, knocking Dipper down. He quickly rolls away from the hole as the copter shoots its machine gun at him_.)

Wendy: You okay!?

Dipper: Never better...

(_They keep running down the hallway and get to an elevator next to a staircase. Some more soldiers come out of the elevator and another shootout occurs. Because the copter's fire shakes the building, the soldiers lose their concentration and Dipper and Wendy easily take them down_.)

Wendy: Not the elevator.

Dipper: Good point.

(_They go down the stairs into a large office. More soldiers show up and the copter blows another hole in the wall. Dipper and Wendy take cover behind some desks_.)

Dipper: What the hell are they doing!?

Wendy: This isn't good...

(_The copter keeps firing and the building keeps shaking. Furniture and tools start flying around the room. The soldiers lose their balance and fall down. The building starts to collapse_.)

Wendy: Whoa!

Dipper: We're going down!

(_When the copter is out of range, they make a break for the hole in the wall. As the building collapses, Wendy grabs onto Dipper and they jump out of the hole and through the window of the next building. They roll on the floor as the building they just escaped from tumbles to the ground taking the soldiers with it. It soon gets quiet again as the duo help each other up and catch their breath_.)

Dipper: (_panting, relieved_) Haha... We-we were almost in that...

Wendy: (_smirks_) Guess we caught this hotel in the down season, huh?

Dipper: Haha, come on.

(_They move through the building they're now in and get to the roof. The find a narrow metal bridge connecting to the next building_.)

Dipper: A bridge. Sweet.

Wendy: Yeah, tell me about it. The resistance fighters built them to get across the rooftops

Dipper: Lucky for us.

(_They encounter more soldiers occupying the next rooftop. One of them shoots a grenade launcher at them. Dipper takes him out first and then the others. Suddenly, the copter appears out of nowhere again and stares down at them_.)

Wendy: (_frantically_) Dipper, look out!

Dipper: (_irritated_) This guy doesn't give up!

Wendy: Get down!

(_Dipper takes cover as the copter opens fire at him again. Then he sees the grenade launcher from the downed soldier and gets an idea. Wendy distracts the copter as Dipper grabs the launcher. He points it up and fires. A grenade hits the side of the copter and it starts to smoke_.)

Dipper: (_excited_) That's what I'm talking about!

(_He shoots again and gets more damage on it_.)

Wendy: (_excited_) That's it, Dipper! Just a couple more hits!

(_The battle turns in Dipper's favor as he makes himself a hard target for the copter while the copter is an easy target. He shoots the launcher enough that the helicopter catches fire and spins out of control. It descends and disappears behind the buildings. Then a loud crash is heard and explosion is seen. The helicopter is destroyed._)

Dipper: Down she goes!

Wendy: Wahoo!

(_Dipper drops the grenade launcher and he and Wendy rest a bit before going to another rooftop and finding a cable that goes down to a shorter building_.)

Dipper: That wire. That's our way down.

Wendy: Alright.

(_Wendy zip lines down and Dipper follows. She reaches an open window before the cable snaps and Dipper swings down before he can reach the window_.)

Dipper: Oh, crap!

(_He hits the side of the building and falls into the alley below. Wendy looks down at him_.)

Wendy: Are you okay?

Dipper: (_groaning_) Oh... God that hurts...

Wendy: I'll make my way down.

Dipper: Alright.

(_She leaves the window as Dipper gets up and shakes off the pain. He turns the corner and heads to the street. Then he hears voices up ahead and takes his gun out once again_.)

**The stakes have been raised high in this installment. That was just the first in some major action sequences. A lot's happened so far and there's still 20 chapters left! Plenty more down the line. Next we bring back a familiar face...**


	7. They're Coming With Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 7: They're Coming With Us**

(_Dipper stands behind the corner of the building with his gun at the ready. He quickly jumps out into the street and points his weapon at a guy with short brown hair, blue shirt, tan pants, baseball cap and holding a news camera_.)

Guy: (_alarmed_) Whoa! Hey! Don't shoot!

Voice: Hey!

(_Dipper turns around with his gun still out and finds himself face-to-face with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a white button-down shirt, blue jeans and is holding a gun out too. Dipper stares at her in amazement. It was his old companion, Pacifica Northwest_.)

Pacifica: (_surprised_) Dipper? What the hell are you doing here?

Dipper: (_surprised_) Pacifica?

(_The camera guy suddenly tackles Dipper to the ground_.)

Pacifica: Jeff, don't!

Jeff: Wait, you know this guy?

Pacifica: Yeah. This is Drake.

(_Jeff gets off Dipper_.)

Jeff: Oh. Sorry.

(_Dipper got back up as Pacifica gave him an amused look_.)

Pacifica: So, what's your angle on all this misery? You gonna plunder a few temples? Loot the museum?

Dipper: (_smirks_) Good to see you too. I suppose you're here for some noble crusade, right?

Pacifica: Actually, we're trailing a fugitive war criminal. Ivan Wexler, you ever heard of him?

Dipper: Ain't that NATO's job?

Pacifica: Well they think that he's dead. Killed in some bombing raid.

Dipper: Oh, and you're here to prove otherwise.

Pacifica: (_serious_) Yeah, we are. You see, this guy's a real monster, Dipper. We're talking torture, mutilation, mass execution... But now he's plotting something new. But why out here? Why tear apart this city, you know? It doesn't make any sense.

(_Dipper just shrugs. Pacifica then gets worried_.)

Pacifica: Oh, no. Please tell me you don't have anything to do with this.

Dipper: (_chuckles_) That's ridiculous...

(_Wendy's voice is heard_.)

Wendy: There you are!

(_She runs up to Dipper and sees Pacifica and Jeff. She draws her gun on them_.)

Dipper: Whoa! Wendy, it's all right. They're just journalists.

(_She puts her gun down. Pacifica looks at them suspiciously_.)

Wendy: Oh, okay. Well, we better get going if we're gonna stay one step ahead of Ivan...

Pacifica: (_groans_) Aw, man, Dipper!

Dipper: (_stern_) Hey, now don't jump to conclusions, Pacifica. I just so happen to be after the same thing he is.

Wendy: (_laughs_) Uh, I'm sorry, am I sensing some history here?

(_Pacifica holds out her hand and Wendy shakes it_.)

Pacifica: Oh, Pacifica Northwest. Last year's model.

Dipper: (_laughs_) That's cute.

(_Pacifica inspects her equipment with Jeff as Wendy looks at Dipper and laughs. Dipper pulls her aside_.)

Dipper: (_sarcastically_) No. No. I'm glad you find this so funny.

Wendy: (_teasingly_) Well, it's just I never figured you for the white-bread, picket-fence type.

Dipper: She's a lot tougher than she looks, thank you.

Wendy: (_mockingly sad_) Oh.

Dipper: (_confused_) "Oh", what?

Wendy: (_teasingly_) She broke your heart.

Dipper: Oh, please.

Wendy: She did, didn't she?

Dipper: (_smirks_) Y'know what? Maybe I broke hers.

Wendy: Oh yes, Casanova. (_serious_) We should really get moving.

Dipper: Uh, wait. They're coming with us.

Wendy: (_baffled_) You can't be serious.

Dipper: Yeah, I am. I can't just leave them in the middle of this mess.

Wendy: Dipper, they're only just gonna slow us down and we'll only slow them down. If we get caught-

Dipper: Wendy-

Wendy: If Ivan catches you and me together-

Dipper: I'm not leaving them behind-

Wendy: (_stern_) You don't always have to play the stupid hero, you know.

(_He says nothing else and turns to Pacifica and Jeff_.)

Wendy: Dipper. Just dance with the one who brought you, alright?

Dipper: I get it. But they're still coming with us.

(_The journalists walk up to them_.)

Pacifica: Oh, we don't need saving, Dipper.

Wendy: There you see? They'll be fine.

(_They hear a sound from above and see another helicopter in the distance_.)

Dipper: You might wanna rethink that.

Wendy: Shit, run!

(_The group runs through the street and reaches a square where more soldiers appear._)

Dipper: Look out!

Jeff: Oh, what's next?

(_They take cover as the soldiers open fire on them. Dipper and the others return fire_.)

Pacifica: You still doing this!?

Dipper: I don't ask for this trouble!

(_They clear the area and keep moving forward_.)

Wendy: (_smiles_) Pretty good shot for a journalist.

Pacifica: (_smiles_) I've had some practice.

Dipper: Just keep moving.

(_They go through an archway where a flooded street is in front of them. The water flows downward into a drain on a wall. A ladder that goes up to the building is in the other side_.)

Wendy: (_annoyed_) Great.

Jeff: How are we gonna get across?

Pacifica: The current's too strong to swim.

(_Dipper notices two cars stuck in the water. A propane tank is wedged next to one of them. He shoots his gun at the tank blowing it up and letting the car loose. It moves down stream and stops at the wall_.)

Wendy: Nice!

Dipper: Well, that'll get us halfway.

(_He looks around the side of the street some more and finds another propane tank. He throws it at the other car and shoots it. The car also comes loose and moves to the wall next to the other car_.)

Dipper: That'll do it.

Pacifica: Let's go.

(_They jump on the cars to cross the street and then climb the ladder. They go through the building and onto another street. Another wave of enemies occupy the area with a machine gun turret on a mount_.)

Dipper: Take cover!

Wendy: They're everywhere!

Pacifica: Jeff, get down!

(_Dipper makes his way along the side of the street behind cover as the others distract the turret. He gets behind and throws the gunner off. He gets on the gun and takes down the other soldiers attacking his companions_.)

Dipper: It's all clear!

(_They continue up the street and up to bridge crossing over another street below_.)

Jeff: Is it always like this with him?

Pacifica and Wendy: (_in unison_) Pretty much.

(_As they cross the bridge, they hear something below and see people with guns running_.)

Pacifica: Down below.

Dipper: Those are resistance fighters.

(_The fighters are gunned down by something. Then a large tank drives by under the bridge and around the corner. The group is shocked_.)

Dipper: Holy crap.

Jeff: Whoa...

Pacifica: Did you see that?

Wendy: Just c'mon. We have to hurry.

(_They cross the bridge and go through more buildings before reaching a courtyard in front of the temple they needed to get to_.)

Dipper: We should be safe here.

Jeff: Whoa... cool.

(_They get up to the front door with the Cintimanni Stone symbol is above it. Dipper and Wendy and relieved that they finally made it_.)

Dipper: (_smiles_) How 'bout that, huh?

Wendy: (_smiles_) You brought us right to the doorstep.

Pacifica: (_stern_) So, I'm guessing it's not just a coincidence that we ended up here?

Dipper: Ah, no. Not exactly.

Pacifica: (_rolls her eyes_) God, you're an ass. Just what is it you're after, anyway?

(_Dipper points to the emblem_.)

Dipper: See that symbol up there? It's called the Cintimanni Stone. It's a massive raw sapphire. It's worth millions.

Pacifica: So let me get this straight. You're competing with a psychopathic war criminal for a mythological gemstone?

Jeff: When you put it that way, it does sound pretty stupid.

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Yeah, thanks for the input, Jeff.

Pacifica: And it's supposedly in this temple?

Dipper: No, the stone itself isn't here. It's in Shambala.

Pacifica: Shambala?

Dipper: Yeah, you know, Shangri-La. Discovered by Marco Polo. This place is supposed to show you how to find it.

(_Wendy pulls Dipper's arm_.)

Wendy: (_impatient_) Dipper, can I have a word with you, darling?

(_Before she can say anything, they hear the sound of a helicopter again and see it in the sky again._)

Wendy: On second thought, we should probably continue this conversation inside.

Dipper: Good idea.

(_They open the door and go in, closing it behind them. The inside of the temple has many sculptures and patterns carved in the walls and pillars. Another set of doors lead into it_.)

Dipper: Alright, we should be safe in here for now.

Pacifica: (_suspicious_) This just doesn't add up, Dipper. Ivan can't be after the money. He doesn't need it. You're missing something.

(_Before he can respond, Wendy pulls him away and opens the next door._)

Wendy: We'll figures that out later. C'mon, we haven't got all day. You two stay here.

Dipper: Promise you'll stay put. We'll be right back.

(_They enter and the doors close leaving Pacifica and Jeff alone_.)

Pacifica: (_sighs_) Famous last words...

**So, Pacifica's now involved again playing Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake's other love interest. And since her cameraman, Jeff is just a minor character, he's not played by anyone. Anyway, we will soon see who's the better partner for Dipper.**


	8. The City's Secret

**The next few chapters are a little shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 8: The City's Secret**

(_Dipper and Wendy enter the hallway as the door closes, separating them Pacifica and __Jeff_.)

Wendy: (_sigh_) Well, that's more like it.

Dipper: You don't think they're a couple, do you? They're not a couple.

(_She just shrugs. At the end of the hallway is a huge room with walkways up along the walls. A pool of water is in the center of the room. At the back is a large statue of a Buddhist god with six arms. It holds a trident, a dagger, a vajra and a shrunken head in four of the arms sticking out the sides and a round blue object in the other two in front of its stomach_.)

Wendy: (_amazed_) Get a load of him...

Dipper: This is definitely the right temple.

Wendy: Well, that looks like the Cintamani Stone all right.

Dipper: There must be a hidden entrance here somewhere. (_realizes_) Wait, I've seen this guy before.

(_He opens his journal and finds a drawing of the statue. Its arms are in different forms than the one in the room_.)

Dipper: It's something to do with the arms...

(_He looks up at the statue_.)

Dipper: I gotta get up there. But how?

(_He finds a broken pillar and uses it to climb up to the walkways above_.)

Dipper: Hang on... I'm gonna get a closer look at this thing.

Wendy: Sure, I'll just... wait down here.

(_He goes up to the statue's left arm that holds the trident. He looks at the picture in the journal and tilts the arm into the correct position_.)

Dipper: How's that look?

Wendy: Well, how am I supposed to know? You've got the damn book.

(_Dipper then climbs up bricks on the wall to get to the higher arm holding the vajra. Wendy watches him_.)

Wendy: Oh, I'm exhausted just looking at you.

(_He gets to the arm and moves it into place_.)

Wendy: Nice work.

(_Dipper jumps off the arm and into the pool._)

Wendy: (_amused_) I can't believe you just got in.

Dipper: (_smirks_) C'mon. The water's fine.

Wendy: (_rolls her eyes_) No way. You just wanna see my t-shirt wet.

(_Dipper gets out and heads to the other side. He again climbs the pillar up to the walkway. As he goes across, it suddenly collapses from behindollapses from behind_.)

Dipper: (_surprised_) Oh, God!

(_The walkway turns into a ramp and Dipper maintains his balance_.)

Wendy: (_relieved_) God, you're lucky.

(_He goes up to the arms on the right side and moves the position of the vajra_.)

Dipper: Okay... alright.

Wendy: Nice one.

Dipper: Thank you.

(_He climbs up to a bar near the top left hand of the statue_.)

Dipper: (_smugly_) Alright, come on, admit it. You're impressed.

Wendy: (_sarcastically_) I am, I'll throw you a banana.

(_He jumps onto the top right hand which is holding the dagger and it lowers. He falls off the hand and lands onto the lower right hand and onto the ground. His hat falls off_.)

Wendy: You alright?

(_The orb that the statue is holding opens up. Dipper puts his hat back on_.)

Dipper: Oh, yeah. I got the arms right, didn't I?

(_He looks up at the orb and sees it revealed a big keyhole in the shape of a triangle_.)

Dipper: (_curious_) Wait a minute...

(_He takes out the Phurba dagger_.)

Wendy: What is it?

Dipper: (_smiles_) Wendy, this isn't just a dagger. It's a key.

Wendy: Hmm... well, let's find out what it opens.

(_Dipper climbs up to the keyhole_.)

Dipper: It's pretty creepy but... say 'ahhh'...

(_He slots the dagger into the keyhole and turns it clockwise. The keyhole is pushed into the statue_.)

Dipper: There... that do anything?

(_The pool of water in front of the statue is drained._)

Wendy: The water's going down.

(_She jumps down into the pool. Underneath the statue, the wall slides away to reveal a hidden path_.)

Wendy: And… I found the door it opened. We've done it!

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Well, technically, I did it. Be right there.

(_He drops down into the pool and sees the passage_.)

Wendy: (_smiles_) Whaddya think? You game?

Dipper: (_smiles_) Ladies first.

Wendy: If you say so.

(_Wendy goes through the door and down a narrow stairway. Dipper follows_.)

Dipper: Thank God I'm not claustrophobic...

(_They make their way through and get to a wide empty tunnel. They walk through it_.)

Dipper: (_smirks_) You know, it's actually kinda romantic down here.

Wendy: (_flirtatious_) Alright... where's the chocolates and flowers?

Dipper: (_chuckles_) You never were a chocolate and flower kinda girl.

Wendy: Oh, you know me so well. You're not going to get us trapped in a small dark space thirty metres underground, are you?

Dipper: (_shrugs_) Probably.

(_They walk down the tunnel and turn some corners. They eventually find a carved picture of a tree with lots of branches on the wall_.)

Wendy: (_curious_) Whaddya make of this?

Dipper: Looks like some kinda tree.

Wendy: (_confused_) And... what's that got to do with the Cintamani Stone?

Dipper: (_confused_) Ya got me.

(_They keep moving until they find a ledge and climb up it. They see a bright light at the end of the passage_.)

Dipper: It's opening up down here.

(_They move through the passage until the floor opens up and they fall through a trapdoor. They enter a chamber and the door closes above them_.)

Wendy: (_annoyed_) Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.

Dipper: Oh, c'mon. It could be worse, right?

(_Dozens of sharp spikes come out of the ceiling and slowly descend toward them_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Okay, that's worse.

Wendy: (_sarcastically_) Yeah, this is really romantic.

Dipper: Spike. I hate spike!

Wendy: (_hears something_) What's that noise? Something's spinning.

(_Dipper looks to the wall and sees gears spinning together. He realizes that it controls the spikes_.)

Dipper: Wait... that mechanism!

(_He takes out his gun and shoots the gear wheels. They stop moving and the spikes go back up_.)

Dipper: (_laughs_) We did it!

Wendy: (_relieved_) Thank God.

(_An opening appears in the wall_.)

Dipper: Let's get the hell outta here.

Wendy: Sorry, my life is still flashing before me.

(_They go back up to the passage and reach the end where the light is_.)


	9. Path of Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 9: Path of Light**

(_They enter a massive hall where a huge statue lies on the ground and a huge three-sided metal dagger hangs from the ceiling. The blades are unfolded and sticking out to the sides of the hall. There are walkways with big carved faces high along the walls. A beam of light shines down from the ceiling in front of the dagger_.)

Wendy: (_amazed_) Bloody hell...

Dipper: Well, this must be the place.

Wendy: (_sees the metal blades_) Hey, that thing looks familiar.

Dipper: Yeah, it looks like the Phurba dagger.

Wendy: Uh-huh.

Dipper: These lights must activate it somehow.

(_They wall down some stairs and find an old mirror on a stand at a ledge. The light from the ceiling reflects on it. There's more mirrors on other ledges to the side of it_.)

Dipper: Those mirrors seem important.

(_He readjusts the mirror and the light bounces onto the forehead of one of the faces across the hall. The eyes light up_.)

Dipper: We just have to bounce the light around the room.

(_Dipper gets down to the floor and walks across the massive statue. He approaches the face and finds another keyhole for the Phurba dagger in the mouth. He pushes the Phurba dagger into the hole and turns it_.)

Dipper: Huh... let's see.

(_One of the blades of the giant Phurba dagger lowers down_.)

Wendy: (_calling out_) I think that worked! It looks like it lowered the first blade into place!

Dipper: One down, two to go!

(_He walks over to the giant blade_.)

Wendy: What do you reckon, we're gonna have to climb that thing?

Dipper: I reckon I'M gonna have to climb that thing.

(_He starts climbing up the pegs on the side of the blade_.)

Dipper: Let's get up here and see if we can get a better look.

Wendy: Okay, be careful up there!

(Dipper gets to the top and slowly walks onto another blade that's still folded out.)

Wendy: Hey! Whatever you do... don't fall!

Dipper: (skeptical) This seemed like such a good idea, down there.

(_He gets to the end and sees a giant stone head with three eyes high on the wall. He jumps and grabs one of the eyes. It slightly moves down and the third eye on the forehead opens. Another light comes out of it and shines on one of the mirrors down below. Dipper climbs over to the walkway next to the head. He drops down to lower walkway and finds another mirror._)

Dipper: There's more reflectors up here. (_calling out_) Wendy!

Wendy: Yeah?

Dipper: Adjust the other reflector!

Wendy: I'm on it!

(_She adjusts the second mirror with the new light on it. It shines up on the reflector near Dipper_.)

Dipper: Nice work!

Wendy: Okay, now what?

Dipper: Hold on.

(_He sees a chandelier with more mirrors hanging in front of him. He adjusts the reflector and shines the light on the chandelier which reflects it to another face on the wall that lights up_.)

Wendy: Okay, I think we're getting close.

(_Dipper goes to the face and inserts the dagger in its mouth. He turns it and another giant blade is lowered_.)

Dipper: That did it.

Wendy: Yep, that's another one down.

(_A wooden platform slides out of the wall nearby_.)

Wendy: It looks like that blade opened up a new path. Just to your left.

Dipper: Got it!

(_He takes the path back to the platform with the mirrors near the entrance_.)

Dipper: Alright. One more blade to go!

(_He gets back down to the floor and back to the blades in the middle. He climbs up the second blade that lowered down and walks out in the last blade_.)

Dipper: Oh, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…

(_The top half of the blade suddenly breaks_.)

Wendy: (_startled_) Dipper!

Dipper: (_frantically_) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

(_He grabs hold of the edge of the blade as part of it crashes to the ground_.)

Wendy: Careful!

(_He looks up at the giant face on the wall_.)

Dipper: Now how am I gonna get that eye open?

(_He realizes the eye is made of wood. He pulls himself back up on the blade and takes his gun out. He shoots the eye until it cracks open the light comes out_.)

Dipper: (_glad_) It worked!

(_He then jumps to one of the chandeliers and onto the walkway_.)

Dipper: We just need to adjust that other reflector!

Wendy: On my way!

(_Wendy adjusts the last mirror by the entrance_.)

Dipper: Good, that's it!

(_Dipper gets to the mirror on the walkway where the light is and moves it onto the chandelier. It shines onto another face on the wall. He goes over to it and inserts the dagger again. The last blade lowers into place_.)

Wendy: You've done it! There it goes!

(_The giant dagger lowers down into the chest of the giant statue. Its mouth opens_.)

Wendy: Hey, it just opened something!

Dipper: I'm comin' down!

(_Dipper takes another pathway back to the platform where Wendy is. The duo then get to the floor and head to the statue's mouth_.)

Wendy: So, the secret of Shambhala… is down this guy's throat?

Dipper: I guess so.

(_They climb down a ladder into the mouth. Inside is an inner chamber with a podium in front of a large circular in the floor. Dipper finds a triangular hole in the podium and inserts the dagger in it. Rocky structures rise up from the floor circle. They are intrigued by it_.)

Dipper: Whoa...

Wendy: That's amazing.

(_The structures stop moving and form what appears to be the peak of a mountain. A light comes down from the ceiling and marks a spot on the structures_.)

Dipper: Wendy, I know where that is.

(_He takes out a map and unfolds it, revealing to be of the Himalayan mountain range_.)

Dipper: Yeah, it's right here. You see the shape of that peak, there?

Wendy: Uh-huh.

Dipper: Here it is.

(_He points to the map showing it to be the same shape as the structure_.)

Dipper: Which means... Lemme use your back.

(_He takes out a red pen and bites the cap off_.)

Dipper: Which meansh...

(_He presses the map against Wendy's back_.)

Dipper: ...the entransh to Shambala mush be right here.

(_He marks the spot on the map with an X. The couple look at it and laugh victoriously_.)

Wendy: (_smiles_) So… we did it.

Dipper: (_smiles_) We did it. Yesh... (spits cap out) We did it.

(_They look at each other endearingly and wrap their arms around each other. They lean in to kiss until suddenly, they hear the unfriendly voices on soldiers from up above_.)

**So, they found out where Shambala is, but they've still got to deal with their enemies. The stakes will only escalate now!**


	10. Only One Way Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 10: Only One Way Out**

(_The voices of the soldiers get closer_.)

Soldier: (_from outside_) Search the temple!

Dipper: Oh, crap.

Wendy: (_irritates_) That kills the mood.

(_Dipper pulls the dagger out of the slot and the rocky structure descends back into the floor. Wendy takes out her gun_.)

Wendy: There's only one way outta here. You ready?

(_Dipper takes his gun out_.)

Dipper: Let's go.

(_They climb the ladder out of the statue's mouth and find armed guards now patrolling the hall. They are spotted and a shootout occurs. Dipper and Wendy clear the area and rush to the tunnels._)

Wendy: This isn't good.

Dipper: Ah, shit. They must've gone right through Jeff and Pacifica. We've got

to get back to the entrance!

Wendy: I'm a little more worried about us right now.

(_They go back through the tunnels, encountering more guards on the way. They fight their way through to the room with the spiked ceiling. They take down the soldiers that entered it_.)

Wendy: Now's our chance! Let's get out of here!

Dipper: We gotta hurry!

(_They keep moving through the tunnels and up the staircases as quick as they can. They stop running to deal with more enemies when they find them. In the big tunnel, a guard with a riot shield comes towards them. Dipper throws a grenade which takes him out. They go up the next staircase where another grenade is thrown down_.)

Dipper: Look out!

(_They get back as the grenade explodes. More soldiers come down the stairs. Dipper picks up the shield and moves forward. He blocks their attacks and he and Wendy shoot them all down. He drops the shield and they move up. They get back to the narrow stairway that leads up to the big room with the statue. They emerge to the surface and see a trooper with a shotgun walking towards them_.)

Wendy: Dipper! Get away from him!

They take out the shotgun guard.

Wendy: I think the coast is clear, come on!

(_They reach the entrance of the temple and see that Pacifica and Jeff are missing_.)

Wendy: (_upset_) Oh, shit!

Dipper: (_worried_) Where are they!?

Wendy: I knew this would happen.

(_They get outside and see soldiers in the courtyard firing at the side. They look that direction and spot their companions behind a small wall_.)

Dipper: There they are! (_calls out_) Stay down!

Wendy: (_sarcastically_) Jeff and Pacifica are in trouble. There's a shock.

(_As Ivan's men focus on the journalists, the treasure hunters open fire on them until they're all down_.)

Dipper: Let's move!

(_They rush over towards the wall_.)

**Yeah, short chapter. But up next is a major turning point.**


	11. Keep Moving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 11: Keep Moving**

(_Dipper and Wendy get behind the wall where they find Jeff leaning against it and Pacifica beside him. There is now a light rain outside_.)

Dipper: We better keep moving.

Pacifica: (_worries_) He's hit.

(_Dipper kneels down beside Jeff and sees him clutching his side where a nasty bullet wound is_.)

Jeff: (_weak_) I'm okay...

Dipper: Alright, you're gonna be fine. Think you can stand?

Jeff: I think so...

Dipper: Aright, c'mon, I'll help you -

(_Jeff puts one arm over Dipper's shoulders as Dipper helps him to stand. Pacifica reaches for Jeff's camera_.)

Dipper: No, leave that. It's busted anyway. Here we go.

(_Jeff stands up and they stumble forward_.)

Wendy: (_skeptical_) Dipper -

Dipper: He's fine, aren't you, chief? Alright, get that door open.

Wendy: This won't work. He won't make it with them after us!

Pacifica: (_serious_) We have to try!

Dipper: Get the door open, Wendy!

Wendy: (_agitated_) You're going to get us all killed!

(_Wendy kicks the door to the courtyard open and walks through it. Dipper starts helping Jeff through the streets in the rain_.)

Dipper: Alright, buddy. Let's go.

(_Some armed men appear on a nearby bridge and shoot down at them_.)

Dipper: Crap!

(_Wendy kicks open the door of a building_.)

Wendy: C'mon!

Pacifica: Go, Dipper! I'll cover you!

(_Dipper helps Jeff through the nearby building_.)

Wendy: Okay, we gotta get outta here. Let's go!

Dipper: Pacifica, barricade the door!

Pacifica: Got it!

(_Pacifica pushes a bookshelf in front of the door behind them. They exit the building and get back on the street. Jeff struggles to stand up_.)

Dipper: C'mon!

Wendy: Dipper, we can't do this.

Dipper: Just go!

(_A soldier ambushes Wendy in the alley ahead and pins her against the wall_.)

Pacifica: Oh, look out!

(_Dipper shoots him off her_.)

Wendy: (_winces_) Ah, that was close.

(_They continue to move as fast as they can_.)

Wendy: (_desperate_) Pick up the pace!

Pacifica: C'mon Jeff, you can make it.

Nathan: You're gonna be okay, Jeff, you're gonna be okay... stay with me.

(_A military truck rams through a brick wall in front of them_.)

Dipper: (_alarmed_) Holy shit!

Pacifica: C'mon, this way!

(_Pacifica kicks open a nearby door. Dipper and Jeff follow Pacifica and Wendy into another building. Pacifica runs up to a locked gate at the other side of the building and tries to open it. A soldier with a rocket launcher appears on a platform across the street_.)

Dipper: Heads up! Pacifica!

(_The soldier fires a rocket at the gate and blows it open. Pacifica is knocked back as Wendy takes out the soldier. Pacifica gets back up_.)

Pacifica: I'm okay!

(_They move through the gate and out onto the street again. Another military truck appears in the street up ahead. Wendy starts shooting at it_.)

Dipper: Ah, crap! Wendy get outta there!

Pacifica: Hey, over here!

(_They follows Pacifica through another abandoned building nearby_.)

Dipper: Don't give up now. C'mon.

(_They walk back out into the street. Another military truck blocks their way and more of Ivan's men get out._)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) Ah, you gotta be joking!

Pacifica: Go! Go! Go!

(_They follow Pacifica into another building and she closes the doors. Dipper follows Wendy and Pacifica upstairs_.)

Dipper: Come on. Up the stairs.

(_They get into an empty room with a big hole in the wall. Wendy and Pacifica look down and see a bit of a drop from the hole into an alley below_.)

Pacifica: (_upset_) Oh, shit!

Wendy: That's all right. We can make that.

Pacifica: (_points to Jeff_) He can't.

(_Jeff as he collapses on to the floor and Dipper sets him down against a table on its side_.)

Dipper: Oh no you don't...

Jeff: (_weak_) I can't...

Dipper: C'mon, Jeff.

Wendy: (_serious_) Okay, you tried, but it's over. He can't go any further.

Dipper: (_determined_) We can't just leave him here to die!

Wendy: He is as good as dead already and so are we if we don't go now!

Dipper: Then go!

Pacifica: (_frustrated_) Yeah, nobody's stopping you!

(_Suddenly they hear voices in the building. Wendy stands in front of them near the door_.)

Wendy: (_angry and sad_) I was just trying to save your skin, you idiot!

(_She holds up her gun and points it at Dipper. Dipper and Pacifica and shocked. Two soldiers along with Rumble enter the room_.)

Rumble: (_confused_) Wendy? What is this?

Wendy: I'm sorry...

(_She stands behind Rumble and his men as they point their weapons at Dipper and Pacifica_.)

Rumble: (_stern_) Drop the guns. Seriously.

(_They hesitantly throw their guns to the floor. Rumble grabs Wendy and hands her to a soldier_.)

Rumble: Get her out of here. Take her to the train.

(_Wendy looks back at Dipper as the soldier leads her out of the room. Rumble turns to Dipper._)

Rumble: Unbelievable. You just can't help yourself, can you?

Dipper: (_glares_) Guess that makes us even.

Rumble: Not quite.

(_He gestures to the door. A tall man in shades and a dark green uniform walks in followed by Ivan himself. Dipper and Pacifica get really nervous as it's their first time meeting him. Ivan walks up to Dipper who gets a good look as his bald, pale, scarred face_.)

Ivan: (_laughs menacingly_) So, this little man is Drake, hm? You've proven to be quite the opponent, but now your luck has run out.

(_He sees the Phurba dagger in Dipper's pocket and pulls it out. Dipper is too hesitant to do anything._)

Ivan: (_fascinated_) This seems important. (_to the man behind him_) Hold on to this, Lieutenant.

(_The lieutenant takes the dagger. Ivan walks past Dipper and looks down at Jeff who looks very still. Pacifica is terrified_.)

Ivan: Did you really carry him all the way from the temple? Shame.

(_He pulls out a gun and shoots Jeff dead. Pacifica starts to get down next to him_.)

Pacifica: (_shocked_) No -!

Ivan: Ah-ah-ah-ah.

(_Ivan holds the gun at Pacifica's head and she slowly stands again. He then turns back to Dipper_.)

Ivan: (_stern_) Now. Tell me what you found in the temple.

Dipper: (_struggling with bravery_) The answer that you're looking for. Okay? I know where the Stone is. But you're not gonna find it without me. (_points to Pacifica_) So just let her go, and I will lead you right to it.

(_Ivan sees Pacifica's ID on her belt_.)

Ivan: (_laughs menacingly_) Ah. My shadow. You are the reporter who's been biting at my heels. You better pray that he is not bluffing. (_to Rumble_) Search him.

(_Rumble gets behind Dipper and feels his pockets. Dipper gets annoyed. Rumble finds the map of the Himalayas with the X marked at the location of Shambala_.)

Rumble: (_laughs_) That is brilliant, mate. Here.

(_He gives the map to Ivan who grins at Dipper_.)

Ivan: You are noble to lend me your assistance for your friend's sake. But it appears you have nothing to bargain with, Mr. Drake.

(_Dipper just sulks. Ivan speaks into a radio_.)

Ivan: All units return to the staging ground. Our objective is complete. Prepare to move out. (_puts radio away_) Lieutenant, come with me. McSkirmish, take care of them.

Rumble: (_grins evilly_) No problem.

(_Ivan leaves the room with the lieutenant leaving Dipper and Pacifica with Rumble and the remaining soldier. Pacifica crouches down and looks at Jeff_.)

Pacifica: (_upset_) How can you work for that monster?

Rumble: (_smugly_) Beats working against him, love.

Dipper: (_agitated_) So that's it, huh? You're just going to mow us down in cold blood?

Rumble: Looks that way, doesn't it? (_to Pacifica_) Get up. I said get up!

(_Pacifica jumps up and punches Rumble in the face really hard. He loses his focus on her_.)

Pacifica: Run!

(_Dipper punches the soldier in the face before he can react and runs after Pacifica out the hole in the wall_.)

Rumble: Stop them!

(_Dipper and Pacifica land in the alley below and take off as their enemies fire from behind_.)

**So, Jeff's dead, Wendy abandoned them and they finally met Ivan who took their tools to find Shambala. What will become of this?**


	12. A Train to Catch

**So Dipper and Pacifica are now together again even though it's not exactly by choice. Also, the story will now be about a train and I think you all know what that means...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 12: A Train to Catch**

(_Dipper and Pacifica run down the alley as they're being shot at. They vault over a railing and land in another alley below_.)

Dipper: Go! Go!

(_They run into a partially destroyed building as more soldiers appear and see them_.)

Dipper: Keep going!

Pacifica: (_scared_) They're awfully close, Dipper!

(_They race through the building and onto another street_.)

Dipper: Pacifica, don't stop!

(_They jump down into another alley A military truck drives in front of them and blocks them off_.)

Dipper: Oh, shit! This way!

(_They run into another alley and find the end of it missing. Dipper swings across the gap, over to a ledge_.)

Dipper: Up this way!

Pacifica: Dipper!

(_He gets up on the ledge and sees Pacifica hiding behind a crate in the alley_.)

Dipper: What are you doin'? Pacifica, come on, you gotta jump!

(_Dipper lies down on the ledge and holds out his hand. Pacifica nervously runs up to the gap and jumps. Dipper reaches out and grabs her hand as soldiers run down the alley_.)

Dipper: I gotcha!

(_He pulls her up and they continue running. They get to a narrow alley and vault over a low wall into an abandoned building_.)

Dipper: Get down!

(_Pacifica sits down on the ground and hugs her legs. Dipper sits beside her and puts his arm around her_.)

Dipper: (_comfortingly_) You all right?

Pacifica: (_panting_) Yeah, never better. You?

Dipper: (_catches breath_) Nothing that won't heal. Okay...

(_Dipper looks back out into the alley and sees nothing_.)

Pacifica: (_shaken_) Oh God...

Dipper: ...I think we lost 'em.

(_He stands up and looks out the window_.)

Dipper: (_regretful_) I never should have got you into this mess.

Pacifica: (_standing up_) You didn't. I got here on my own.

Dipper: I mean, you know, the rest of it.

Pacifica: We knew what the stakes were.

(_Dipper takes out his map of the city_.)

Pacifica: Okay, so, what do we do now?

Dipper: I'm going after her.

Pacifica: (_scoffs_) Of course you are... typical. Go after her.

Dipper: (_looking at map_) Rumble said something about a train. Which means they would have taken her to the rail yard here.

(_He hands her the map and goes to a big hole in the wall. He sees a water tower a few buildings away_.)

Dipper: So it should be that way. Past the water tower there.

Pacifica: (_firmly_) Dipper, she pulled a gun on us.

Dipper: I know. It was only to keep herself covered.

Pacifica: She still chose herself over us.

Dipper: It's complicated...

Pacifica: (_rolls eyes_) Yeah, I'll bet.

Dipper: (firm) Rumble knew she was with me. If Ivan finds out she double-crossed them, you know what he'll do to her.

Pacifica: Yeah, I've seen his handiwork.

Dipper: Then you know I don't really have much of a choice.

Pacifica: (sighs) Honour among thieves, huh?

(She hands him back the map. He takes it.)

Dipper: Something like that.

Pacifica: I sure hope you know what you're doing.

Dipper: I don't have the faintest idea.

Pacifica: (smirks) Good to know that some things just never change. Okay. Let's go.

Dipper: What? Oh, no, you're not coming with me.

Pacifica: Dipper, shut up, okay? We have a train to catch.

(They exit the building through the hole and get on a balcony. The water tower is just across the street and up some buildings.)

Dipper: There's the water tower.

Pacifica: Right behind you.

(They see five soldiers on the street below spreading out.)

Dipper: Wait here.

Pacifica: (concerned) They're everywhere, be careful.

Dipper: (confident) I always am.

(He jumps across to a nearby rooftop.)

Dipper: (whispers) Gotta get a gun.

(He ducks behind the wall on the rooftop as a soldier climbs up a ladder to it. Dipper knocks him out quietly and takes his gun.)

Dipper: Now we're cookin'.

(_He ambushes the remaining men from the roof and takes them all down_.)

Dipper: It's all clear.

(_Pacifica gets down on the street and takes a gun from another soldier_.)

Pacifica: Alright, let's head to that water tower.

Dipper: (_smugly_) Were you impressed? Got all those guys by myself?

Pacifica: (_shrugs_) I don't know if I'd use the word impressed.

(_Dipper climbs the ladder back up to the rooftop and finds a fire escape_.)

Nathan: There's a fire escape up here but I can't reach it.

Pacifica: Okay, I'll be right there.

(_Pacifica climbs the ladder and Dipper gets down. She steps into his hands and he boosts her up to the fire escape_.)

Dipper: Once you're up there just kick it down to me.

Pacifica: There ya go.

(_She drops the ladder down and he goes up. They jump to a higher rooftop and get to a gate. Pacifica tries to open it but can't_.)

Dipper: What's the matter? Is it locked?

Pacifica: Ah, it's stuck. I think it's blocked from the other side.

Dipper: Alright, I'll try to find another way around. And unstuck it.

Pacifica: Good idea.

(_Dipper jumps off the roof and onto a tall street sign_.)

Pacifica: (_smiles_) All those years in the circus are paying off.

Dipper: (_laughs_) Very funny. I may be from the circus, but you're the one behind bars.

(_He moves across the sign and gets a view of the other side of the gate. It has wooden boards nailed to it. While hanging there, he takes out his gun and shoots the boards until they break._)

Dipper: There we go. Try it now!

(_Pacifica pushes the doors open_.)

Pacifica: Now I'm impressed. (_alarmed_) Oh, no. Hey we got company!

(_Several guards run out onto the rooftops behind them. Pacifica takes cover behind a crate. Dipper uses the signs_.)

Pacifica: Coming in on the left! On the right!

Dipper: Left, right, they're everywhere!

(_Dipper shoots a propane tank on the roof and takes out a couple soldiers_.)

Pacifica: Nice!

(_They soon eliminate the soldiers on the rooftops_.)

Dipper: Got 'em. I think that's all of 'em!

Pacifica: Oh no. Look out behind us!

(_More appear on the rooftops across the street._)

Dipper: These guys don't quit!

Pacifica: I got you covered over here!

(_They take out the last few guards. Pacifica jumps to another rooftop and finds a narrow mechanical bridge folded up on the side of the roof. She turns a crank that sets it across the rooftops_.)

Pacifica: Hey, I'll lower this walkway for ya!

Dipper: Alright.

(_She lowers the bridge between two roofs so Dipper can jump to it from the signs_.)

Pacifica: Perfect.

Dipper: (_smirks_) Not bad for "last year's model".

Pacifica: (_smirks_) Been waitin' to use that.

(_They move across the rooftops some more and get to the one next to the water tower._)

Pacifica: Nice, we're at the water tower.

Dipper: Yep, we made it. Alright, stay low.

(_They crouch down behind a wall and look down on the trainyard below. They see a really long train with box cars and passenger cars on the track. Dozens of Ivan's men load cargo on it before boarding themselves_.)

Pacifica: So, you got a Plan B?

Dipper: I'm working on it.

(_He takes out a pair of binoculars and looks around. He sees Wendy with Rumble by one of the passenger cars. They appear to be arguing and Rumble pushes her on board_.)

Dipper: There she is. Rumble's got her.

(_He looks around again and sees Ivan and his lieutenant boarding another car._)

Pacifica: Second thoughts?

(_He puts the binoculars away._)

Dipper: No. Okay. They're about to take this show on the road, so we're gonna have to move fast. Now I'm going down there alone -

Pacifica: (_bothered_) Dipper -

Dipper: Wait, just listen.

(_He points to some small jeeps parked down below on the side of the train yard_.)

Dipper: Meanwhile, you're going to go over there, snag us one of those nice-looking -

Pacifica: 4x4s...

Dipper: 4x4s... You're gonna be the wheelman. I'll sneak in, I'll grab Wendy, and you come in right behind us -

Pacifica: - with the getaway car.

Dipper: - with the getaway car.

Pacifica: Yep, got it. Got it?

Dipper: (_firmly_) I got it.

Pacifica: Then let's go.

(_She walks off and jumps to another rooftop nearby. The platform attached to the rooftop falls off._)

Dipper: You all right?

Pacifica: Whoa... yeah...

Nathan: Alright, be careful.

Pacifica: Alright... I'll see ya when... well, when I see ya...

(_She runs off down a fire escape and out of sight_.)

Dipper: Ah, she's taking the easy way down.

(_He finds a zipline and uses it to reach the ground. He gets to a part of the yard with no soldiers_.)

Dipper: (_sigh_) I love the smell of train yards in the morning.

(_He walks along the track and enters a large abandoned warehouse. He climbs onto a train car inside._)

Dipper: Let's get up here for a better look.

(_He approaches the window and sees the train outside. Ivan's men are still preparing to leave on it._)

Dipper: There's the train. How the hell am I gonna get down there?

(_He enters another train car on an elevated track_.)

Dipper: Maybe I can get this old thing moving.

(_He pulls a lever at the end of the car. The train starts moving forward_.)

Dipper: Uh-oh, I didn't think this through.

(_The car slides down the track and smashes through the warehouse doors. It derails and slides onto its side on the tracks. Dipper is thrown around_.)

Dipper: (_irritated_) Way to go, Dipper. Hope that didn't attract too much attention.

(_He pulls himself up and looks outside. Soldiers start to surround him and open fire_.)

Dipper: Oh, no.

(_Behind them, train starts to move_.)

Dipper: You assholes are gonna make me miss my train! C'mon, Pacifica...

(_He shoots back at the guards in area. The train soon leaves the yard_.)

Dipper: Damn it, the train's gone. Aw, c'mon Pacifica, where are you?

(_More soldiers show up and fire at his cover in the derailed car_.)

Dipper: (_upset_) Stop shooting at me! (_groans_) Can this get any worse!?

(_A military truck drives into the train yard. A pair of large troopers with heavy armor chain guns come out the back and starts shooting at the car_.)

Dipper: Oh, this is all I need, Twiddledee and Twiddledummer. Train's gone, Wendy's on it, Pacifica's nowhere to be found, and now these two mutants show up.

(_Suddenly Pacifica drives through the train yard on a Jeep and stops outside the derailed car_.)

Pacifica: Dipper!

Dipper: It's about time!

(_He jumps out the car and runs for the jeep. He tosses a grenade at the chain gun troopers to distract them_.)

Pacifica: (_frantically_) Get in! Hurry!

(_He hops in the back as more guards run towards them_.)

Dipper: Go! Go!

(_Pacifica speeds away from the yard and the soldiers. She drives along the track after the train_.)

Pacifica: So... you got a plan C?

Dipper: Yeah. Floor it!

Pacifica: What?!

Dipper: I'm getting on that train!

Pacifica: What, are you crazy?!

Dipper: Just get me close enough to jump.

Pacifica: Guess that answers that question.

Dipper: Step on it!

(_She speeds up and catches up to the train_.)

Pacifica: So how do you plan on getting her off that speeding train?

Dipper: I haven't thought that far ahead.

Pacifica: (_sighs_) 'Course not.

(_Dipper stands up on the side of the jeep. Pacifica gets alongside the last car of the train and tries to keep it steady_.)

Dipper: Okay... okay, here we go...

Pacifica: Hold on... hold on... Almost there... Now! Jump!

(_Dipper leaps from the jeep and grabs on to the car. Pacifica stops the jeep as they get to a cliff. The train keeps moving onto a bridge. Dipper holds on for dear life as his hat flies off. He sees it move through the air back towards Pacifica. He sees her catch it just as she gets out of sight_.)

(_Dipper then climbs through an open window and gets in the empty car. He catches his breath and faces the front of the car, preparing to move forward and fight his way through the train one car at a time until he finds Wendy_.)

**And now we get to one of the best action sequences in the series. We're also almost at the point where the first chapter took place.**


	13. Locomotion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 13: Locomotion**

(_Dipper walks through the last train car_.)

Dipper: They must have Wendy up at the front.

(_He exits the car and onto the next which is a tanker car. He climbs around on the side and onto a flat car and then a box car. He then gets to another flat car and passenger car where a small group of soldiers are. He ambushes them and takes them all down_.)

Dipper: (_smugly_) Sorry boys, just needed to punch your tickets.

(_He goes through and gets to another flat car that leads to another passenger car. More soldiers are there along with a machine gun turret at the end of the car. They move in to attack him. He runs up to one charging and throws him off the side_.)

Dipper: Get off my train!

(_Another gunfight occurs. Dipper takes cover by the door to the passenger car as the turret opens fire at him_.)

Dipper: Oh, man. Not gettin' through that way. That thing'll cut me to pieces.

(_He climbs up a ladder onto the roof of the car and drops down on the other side. He throws the guy off the turret and uses it to shoot down then guards in the car_.)

Dipper: Someone will be along to take your drink order.

(_He climbs up a box car and runs across. He hears a singing sound and sees a traffic light signal up ahead_.)

Dipper: Uh-oh.

(_He drops down and grabs hold of the side of the train as it passes under the lights. He moves onto the next car where a couple more guards climb up and shoot at him. He holds onto the back and sees another set of lights coming up_.)

Dipper: Heads up!

(_The signal smacks the guards right off the train_.)

Dipper: Goodnight, boys.

(_He runs across the box car and onto another flat car where a large tank sits. He climbs over it_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) A tank? What the hell do they need a tank for?

(_He gets to a tanker and climbs along the sides. Then he runs across a box car and jumps to another. The roof collapses and he falls in. As he gets back up, he suddenly hears a loud rotating sound_.)

Dipper: (_frightened_) Oh, shit. What's that noise?

(_He looks up and sees an attack helicopter flying over the train and looking right at him_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Aww... no way!

(_The copter fires a missile at the train car. It hits it and the car starts burning_.)

Dipper: I gotta get off this thing!

(_He jumps across to the next train car as the copter fires more missiles at him. The train cars behind him are decoupled. He continues along some flat cars as the copter shoots down at him. He moves between cover behind crates on the cars. More soldiers climb jump down from a box car up ahead and shoot at him as well_.)

Dipper: Don't you assholes see the helicopter!? I got enough trouble already!

(_He quickly takes out the soldiers and heads to the box car. The copter makes a missile charging sound._)

Dipper: Oh, no, I don't like that noise!

(_More missiles are fired. They hit the flat cars as Dipper jumps off them. They are decoupled. He gets on the roof of the box car and another signal comes up. He quickly drops down to the side of the car opposite of the copter so he has cover_.)

Dipper: (_agitated_) Oh, I am so over this shit. Give it a rest already!

(_He gets some more flat cars, taking out more guards that appear. He runs up to a cargo car with a door. The copter shoots more missiles, again decoupling the cars. Dipper gets in the cargo car as a missile hits the side. The car lurches as Dipper reaches the end where a valve on a door is. He turns the valve as fast as he can as the copter reappears above the train_.)

Dipper: Ah, shit.

(_He pulls the door open and jumps across to the next flat car. He doesn't notice that the train is heading right towards a mountain. The copter fires several missiles at the previous car. It jumps off the track and derails. The train car spins out of control and tumbles after the end of the train where Dipper is. Then it lifts up in the air and starts to come down right on top of him. He crouches down and holds his head_.)

Dipper: Oh, no no no no no no no!

(_Suddenly, car hits the side of the mountain as the train enters a tunnel that goes under it. Dipper clams down and stands back up_.)

Dipper: (_relieved laugh_) Thank God for tunnels.

(_He faces the train ahead of him and prepares to move forward again_.)

**We are now about halfway through the whole thing. 13 chapters in and 13 more to go. Next one's the last one in the big flashback.**


	14. Tunnel Vision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 14: Tunnel Vision**

(_Dipper moves from the flat car to tanker. He climbs around and gets on a box car. He runs on the roof and jumps to another box car and then a passenger car. A few soldiers patrol it and he quickly takes them out. Then he gets on another flat car and then on another passenger car. He tries to open the door at the end but it's locked from the other side_.)

Dipper: Damn it. Have to find another way.

(_He climbs some crates in the car and through an opening in the roof. He stands on the roof just as the train exits the tunnel and starts moving along the cliffside of snowy mountains. He sees some more passenger and flat cars before him with several soldiers on them. Among them is Ivan's lieutenant who has the Phurba dagger. He sees Dipper and points in his direction_.)

Lieutenant: After him!

(_The men around him begin to make their way towards Dipper with assault rifles and shotguns_.)

Dipper: Here they come…

(_He engages in a gunfight with them as he moves through a couple more passenger cars. When the guards are down, he gets onto a flat car and sees two more flat cars before him as well as many more train cars after them_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Agh! This train goes forever!

(_As he runs across the car, the lieutenant stands at the end of a passenger car up ahead and sees him coming_.)

Lieutenant: Take him out!

(_A large trooper with heavy armor and a chain gun gets on a pile of wooden logs on a flat car in front of the lieutenant. He opens fire in Dipper's direction_.)

Dipper: Oh, no, not one of those mutants!

(_Dipper gets to the next flat car where a pair of trucks rest. He gets in the back of a truck and uses it for cover. As the trooper shoots at him, he notices some large straps holding the logs on the car. He peeks out from cover and shoots at the straps. They come undone and the logs roll off the train and off the cliff, taking the trooper with them_.)

Dipper: See ya, asshole!

(_The lieutenant takes out a radio_.)

Lieutenant: Send in the gunship.

(_He runs into the passenger car as the helicopter appears from over the mountain. It faces Dipper_.)

Dipper: (_agitated_) Oh, shit. Not you again.

(_He runs along the flat cars and into the passenger car as the copter shoots its machine gun_.)

Dipper: I hate helicopters!

(_He exits the passenger car and onto another flat car where a tank sits_.)

Dipper: How the hell am I supposed to take out a hel-o?

(_He finds an anti-aircraft machine gun turret mounted on the tank. He brightens up and gets in the controller seat_.)

Dipper: (_excited_) Time to fight fire with fire!

(_He swings the turret to face the copter and opens fire. They engage in a big shootout with heavy weapons. The copter shoots missiles_.)

Dipper: Oh, that's not good!

(_Dipper destroys the missiles and keeps unloading on the copter, determined to bring it down. The copter tries to evade his fire and get a good shot at him but can't. Soon it starts smoking and then catches fire. It spins out of control and crashes into the side of the mountain. The wreckage falls on the cliffside and explodes_.)

Dipper: Enjoy the ride down, asshole!

(_Dipper gets out of the turret and keeps moving_.)

Dipper: Wendy can't be too far ahead.

(_More soldiers sent by the lieutenant appear in the next passenger car_.)

Dipper: (_irritated_) Ugh, I'm so tired of this guy!

(_He takes out the soldiers and goes through the car. He jumps to the next passenger car where the lieutenant himself stands in his path_.)

Lieutenant: Enough! You won't get past me!

Dipper: No? I'll just go through you!

(_The two of them take cover behind the seats and shoot in each other's direction. They slowly get closer as they move up into the car and duck behind cover until they get up close and personal. They engage in a fistfight where the lieutenant tries to hit Dipper but Dipper agilely dodges his attacks and strikes back. Eventually he defeats he lieutenant and knocks him down to the ground. The lieutenant lies still as Dipper bends down and pulls the dagger out of his jacket._)

Dipper: This is mine, jerkweed...

(_He stands up and puts it in his own pocket. Then he faces the front of the train and prepare to keep moving again_.)

Dipper: Alright…

(_Suddenly, the lieutenant gets back up as Dipper's back is turned. He grabs hold of him and pushes him against the side of the car. Dipper struggles to break free as the lieutenant tries to strangle him. Suddenly, the lieutenant is shot in the head and drops to the floor, dead. Dipper sees Wendy near the end of the car with a gun. He approaches her._)

Dipper: (_smirks_) Saved my ass again. Are you all right?

Wendy: (_stern_) Get off the train, Dipper.

Dipper: (_confused_) What are you talking about? D'you have any idea what I've been through?

Wendy: I never asked for any of your stupid heroics.

(_She turns and starts walking away_.)

Dipper: Wendy, come on, we don't have time for this.

Wendy: You're right. So get off the train while you still can.

Dipper: And leave you with them?

Wendy: You made your choice.

Dipper: (_frustrated_) What did you expect me to do?

Wendy: (_upset_) I expected you to have my back!

Dipper: I did have your back!

Wendy: How could you with the others on yours?!

(_Dipper turns around and starts walking away_.)

Dipper: Well, good luck with them, then! Y'know, I can't believe that you -

(_Suddenly, there's a gunshot and Dipper stumbles. He clutches his side and sees blood. He winces in pain_.)

Wendy: (_scared_) No...

(_Rumble steps forward from behind Wendy with his gun aimed at Dipper_.)

Rumble: (_grinning evilly_) You just don't know when to quit, do you?

(_Dipper says nothing and keeps backing away_.)

Rumble: What? No witty remark? Nothing clever to say?

(_He fires at him again but Wendy pushes his arm away and causes him to miss_.)

Wendy: No! Rumble, don't!

(_Dipper runs back through the train car. Rumble keep shooting at him_.)

Rumble: Oh, no, you don't!

(_Wendy steps in front of him_.)

Wendy: Stop! Just let him go!

(_Rumble just pushes her to the floor and turns to a group of soldiers that entered the car behind him_.)

Rumble: Put him out of his misery!

(_The soldiers run past him and chase after Dipper. Dipper staggers back to the previous passenger car and collapses onto a seat, groaning in pain. He takes out his gun and waits for the soldiers. Then he sees a pile of propane tanks in a corner at the front of the car. As the soldiers get closer, he aims his gun at the tanks_.)

Dipper: (_weakly_) Here goes nothin'...

(_As the soldiers enter the car, he shoots and the tanks explode, killing them. The car decouples from train and then derails. It rolls off the tracks and down the cliff dragging all the cars behind it down with it. Dipper is thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious as the part of the train slides down the side of the mountain_.)

**And so we've reached the point where the beginning takes place and now we know how Dipper got himself into this disaster. Let's just see where he goes from here.**


	15. Train-wrecked

**This story now has more words than my first Uncharted retelling and there's still at least ten more chapters to go! This chapter's a little short, but now that the big flashback's over, things are gonna take a major turn.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 15: Train-wrecked**

(_Dipper sat there in the snow against the train car holding his wound and looking at the Phurba dagger. After getting out of the wrecked train cars hanging off the cliff, he took a moment to rest and reflect on the events that led to this situation_.)

Dipper: (_depressed_) Sure… be the hero… rescue Wendy... Brilliant… Oh, what was I thinkin'?

(_He heard noises from up the cliff. He looked around the corner of the car and saw two military trucks arrive at the crash site. Several soldiers get out and start searching the area. He knew Ivan sent them to recover the dagger and confirm his death_.)

Dipper: Oh, come on. How 'bout a break?

(_As the soldiers get closer to him, he puts the dagger away and pulls out his gun_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Here we go…

(_One soldier turns the corner and Dipper ambushes him. The others hear it and try to close in on him_.)

Dipper: (_mutters_) Gotta be a big hero, don'tcha? (_sighs_) Stupid.

(_He rushes over to another wrecked train car as fast as he can and the soldiers shoot in his direction_.)

Dipper: Bring it on!

(_He fires back and takes a couple of them down. More try to surround him by circling around the car on both sides. He then climbs up the car to get away_.)

Dipper: Oh, man, I'm so tired of climbing shit.

(_He gets a better vantage point on his enemies and keeps dropping them. More soldiers enter the area_.)

Dipper: The more the merrier!

(_He takes an assault rifle from one of them and shoots at a big gas tank on a train car near the ones coming at him. The tank explodes and kills most of them. Dipper keeps hitting the ones remaining until they're all gone. He throws the gun down and breathes heavily. Then he looks around and sees a train car leaning up against a hill_.)

Dipper: I can get out over there.

(_He goes over to the car still wincing in pain_.)

Dipper: I'm either gonna bleed out or I'm gonna climb out.

(_He climbs up the car and up onto a snowy terrain. He holds his bullet wound and starts to slowly walk away from the wreckage_.)

Dipper: (_shivering_) Ah, shit, it's cold. Shouda brought a jacket.

(_He wanders through the blizzard for a while before collapsing in the snow. He tries to stand but gives up. He crawls through the snow a little before stopping. He looks up and sees a figure some dozen yards away. The figure walks towards him as his vision gets blurry. Dipper passes out as the figure approaches him_.)

**A new section of the story is about to start. New characters will be introduced and there'll be a big break from the action.**


	16. Where Am I?

**So, I'll have you know that it was Soos who found Dipper and rescued him from the cold. He plays the Sherpa, Tenzin in this. It's a role that doesn't really fit but I wanted to include Soos in this and Tenzin seemed like the best choice. So Soos will speaking Tebetan but he'll also be an expert mountaineer who helps Dipper in this next part of the story. Also, that weird founder of Gravity Falls, Quentin Trembley is Karl Schafer, the old German guy. I just want to let you know that I don't mean to whitewash these roles. With that out of the way, let's begin the next act!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 16: Where Am I?**

(_Dipper slowly opens his eyes. His vision is blurry at first but clears up. He sees he's inside a small wooden house. He looks to his side and sees a young light-brown haired woman next to the bed he's on_.)

Dipper: (_weakly_) What...?

(_The woman turns to a man across the room_.)

Woman: Soos! (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_The stocky, brown haired man in Sherpa clothing who the woman referred to as Soos, comes over._)

Soos: Melody, (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_The woman named Melody nodded to him as she got up and walked out of the house. Dipper sits up on the bed and feels his gunshot wound healed_.)

Dipper: (_curious_) How did I get here?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: (_confused_) Okay... don't really speak that...

(_Soos sits down opposite of Dipper and pours a liquid from a flask in a cup_.)

Dipper: How long have I been out?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_He hands the drink to Dipper who takes it_.)

Dipper: Thanks.

(_Dipper drinks and coughs a little. Soos tries to refill the cup_.)

Dipper: No, no, that's plenty.

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: I'm sorry... I don't understand...

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos stands and takes the cup away_.)

Dipper: What...?

(_He puts the drink and flask down on a nearby table and helps Dipper off the bed_.)

Dipper: Thanks.

(_He hands him a dark brown jacket_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos walks out of the house and motions Dipper to follow him. Dipper puts the jacket on and walks outside. He finds himself in a Tibetan village with colorful houses and green grass on the ground. It looks like a really peaceful place_.)

Dipper: (_amazed_) Where the hell am I?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos puts his hat on and walks off_.)

Dipper: Huh, guess I'm supposed to follow him.

(_He walks along the village. Various townspeople see him walking by and speak in Tibetan. He can't understand them but assumes they're being friendly since the tone of their voices is calm and happy. He approaches a few of them standing nearby_.)

Dipper: Uh, does anyone speak English? No?

(_He sees some large yaks in a small pasture_.)

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Hey, moo... heh. I don't s'pose you speak English do ya?

(_Dipper looks ahead and sees Soos facing him and pointing to the direction ahead_.)

Dipper: I got it, follow you. Go somewhere.

(_They enter another part of the village where more people walk past_.)

Dipper: Telephone? Telephone? Damnit, where's the phone? One of these houses has to have a phone.

(_He approaches two villagers talking nearby_.)

Dipper: 'Scuse me, gentlemen. Hi. Uh, d'you have a phone by any chance?

(_He approaches two kids playing with a soccer ball nearby. The ball rolls over to him._)

Dipper: Oh, there you go. Want to kick the ball?

(_He kicks the ball back over to them_.)

Dipper: Here ya go, get it.

(_One of the kids catch the ball. Dipper passes a woman talking to her child_.)

Dipper: You listen to your mom, okay? Be a good boy.

(_He approaches two villagers looking out at the mountains in the distance_.)

Dipper: Gentlemen, do you speak English?

He then approaches Soos and continues following him through the village. He passes two children hiding behind a wall.

Dipper: (_smiles_) I see you two hiding.

(_Then he follows Soos up some steps to a house. They enter the house and find Pacifica in an orange jacket talking to Soos's wife, Melody_.)

Pacifica: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: (_smirks_) Just when I thought I had nothing left to lose...

(_Pacifica turns and sees him_.)

Pacifica: (_relieved_) Dipper! Oh thank God you're all right.

(_She runs up and hugs him tight. He hugs her back._)

Dipper: Good to see you too, Paz. Please tell me you have some idea of what's going on. I mean, how did I get here and how long have I been here?

Pacifica: Only a few days. Soos found you on the mountain and brought you here to heal. (_bewildered_) But Dipper, I followed the tracks to the wreckage. What the hell happened?

Dipper: (_sighs, ashamed_) You were right about Wendy. Turns out she wasn't exactly looking to be rescued. I don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore.

Pacifica: Wait, did she do that?

Dipper: No, I have Rumble to thank for this. She just told me to leave before something like that happened.

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Pacifica: (_to Soos, speaking Tibetan_) (_to Dipper_) C'mon, there's someone who's anxious to meet you.

(_They go into another room with a bookshelf, a table and a small staircase. An elderly man with brown hair, a mustache, and a red and brown robe comes down the steps. He sees Dipper_.)

Man: (_eager_) So, our mysterious guest awakes.

Pacifica: Dipper, this is Quentin Trembley.

(_Quentin shakes Dipper's hand_.)

Quentin: How are you feeling?

Dipper: Good, thanks.

Quentin: Good, good. Please, sit.

(_Dipper and Pacifica sit down at the table in the middle of the room. Soos stands by the door._)

Quentin: It appears you and I have much in common, Mr. Drake.

Dipper: Is that so?

(_Quentin takes an old scrapbook from the bookshelf_.)

Quentin: Yes, seventy years ago, I came here just like you. Carried into the village, near death, the last survivor of my company.

(_He places the book on the table and opens it showing several black and white photos_.)

Quentin: I was hired to lead an expedition into Tibet, to find the entrance to Shambhala. (_serious_) What they really wanted was the Cintamani Stone. So, my friend, where did you find this?

(_He unfolds a black cloth on the table and reveals the Phurba dagger_.)

Dipper: Borneo, among the remains of Marco Polo's fleet. Why?

Pacifica: (_intrigued_) This is the key to Shambhala.

Schäfer: It's the one object your opponent, Ivan Wexler desperately needs, even if he does not know it yet.

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Oh, I think he knows. Look, I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me. I really am. But I'm through with all this.

Quentin: (_smugly_) So they have beaten you, eh? Your quest is over?

Dipper: Yeah, that's right.

Quentin: What if it's only beginning?

Dipper: (_scoffs, turns to Pacifica_) Where did you find this guy?

Quentin: (_laughs_) Trust me, young man, your ego will mend. You're just lucky to be alive.

Dipper: (_firm_) Yeah, y'know, people are always telling me how lucky I am. But the truth is, everything I touch turns to shit.

Pacifica: (_worried_) Dipper...

Dipper: No, Pacifica, I'm done. Now, c'mon. I'm through playing the hero.

Quentin: (_serious_) Your adversary will not give up so easily. He will not stop until he possesses the thing he desires.

Dipper: Oh, yeah? Well, more power to him.

Quentin: Power is precisely the problem. Some of the most fearsome rulers throughout history have possessed power equal to only a fragment of the Cintamani Stone. Men like Tamerlane and Genghis Khan... If a mere sliver could bestow such power, what would a man become if he possessed the entire Stone itself?

Dipper: (_sighs_) What it can give someone the power to conquer the whole world? This is crazy!

Pacifica: (_firm_) It's got to be what he's after, Dipper.

Dipper: Then Ivan really is a nutjob. He's chasing a myth.

Pacifica: And what if he's not?

Dipper: Paz, c'mon -

Pacifica: (_stands up_) I mean, what if it's true? I told you he can't be after the money it's worth. He probably spent more trying to find it than what it's worth. We've seen what he's capable of...

Quentin: I understand your doubt. You require proof. Something you can see with your own eyes. (_to Soos_) Soos... (_speaking Tibetan_) (_to Dipper_) Find the remains of my expedition, and you will have your proof. Soos will guide you.

(_Soos puts a gun in his holster and hands another to Dipper. He takes it and they all walk outside_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos starts walking off towards an exit of the village. Dipper turns to Pacifica_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) I hope I live to regret this.

(_Pacifica takes out Dipper's hat and puts it on his head. She kisses him on the cheek_.)

Pacifica: (_smiles_) Just come back in one piece.

(_Dipper smiles and blushes a little as he follows Soos to the exit. Pacifica, Melody and Quentin watch them leave. Dipper and Soos exit the village_.)

Dipper: I don't suppose you speak any English, do you, pal?


	17. Mountaineering

**Only ten more chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 17: Mountaineering**

(_Dipper and Soos walk up a snowy path on the side of the mountain and arrive at the entrance of a large cave. They see a sign written in Tibetan with a yak skull on it_.)

Dipper: Well, this looks inviting. (_points to the sign_) What's it say?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: (_shakes head_) Why do I ask?

(_Soos makes a shape with his hands over his head_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: I'm not so good with charades, pal...

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos pulls out the machete draws on his back and walks into the cave. Dipper follows him_.)

Dipper: Wait, Soos. Why do you need that?

(_They move through the cave a little until they reach a large gap. Soos pulls out a rappel._)

Dipper: Oh man, there's no way we're getting across there. What you got there?

(_Soos looks up and starts swinging the rappel_.)

Dipper: Yeah, good luck pal, that's almost impossible to -

(_Soos throws it up and it catches onto a rock on the cave's ceiling_.)

Dipper: Oh, you did it. Nice.

(_Soos swings across the gap. Dipper follows_.)

Dipper: I hope you know where you're going, buddy…

(_They go through a tunnel that takes them deeper into the cave. Soos speaks again and Dipper still doesn't understand but just goes along with it_.)

Dipper: Exactly. That's what I was thinking.

(_They enter an area with a small encampment that looks like it'd been there for decades_.)

Dipper: Looks like we're on the right track, but there is nothing here... This can't be what Quentin meant.

(_They look up and see a white wolf on a ledge above them. As the wolf leaves, Soos speaks again and points up at the ledge. He throws the rappel up to the ledge and climbs up_.)

Dipper: (_skeptical_) Oh, that way, sure... Those things bite, you know.

(_He follows Soos up to the ledge and they go through another tunnel_.)

Dipper: Hey, what's the big hurry? Hello? These are snow boots, not track shoes.

(_They enter a wide area with snow-covered platforms along the center and ledges on the sides. They see a small group of white wolves on one of the ledges that has another cave_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) More wolves... fantastic.

(_The wolves walk off. The duo go over to a narrow icy bridge where a dead body lies_.)

Dipper: What'd you find?

(_Soos rolls the body over onto its back_.)

Dipper: He's been dead a long time

(_Soos finds a piece of paper on the body and shows it to Dipper. On it is a drawing of the Cintamani Stone_.)

Dipper: The Cintamani Stone. He must've been one of Quentin's men.

(_The bridge starts cracking_.)

Dipper: (_alarmed_) Wha-!?

(_They run back across the bridge as it collapses and grab hold of the platform. They move along and find a higher platform up an ice wall. Dipper crouches down_.)

Dipper: Soos, c'mon. I'll give you a boost.

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: What? Yeah, I still don't speak that...

(_Soos crouches down and holds his hands out_.)

Dipper: Me first? Okay.

(_Soos lifts Dipper up to the platform. Dipper pulls himself up and follows a path to a gap. He sees Soos on the other side_.)

Dipper: C'mon, I'll catch you!

(_Soos runs and jumps across the gap. Dipper reaches out and grabs hold of him. He pulls him up._)

Dipper: (_smiles_) I got you. There you go. You owe me one, pal.

(_Soos throws the rappel up onto another ledge. He swings across to a small platform. Dipper swings across after him but the platform breaks off as he lands. He starts to fall until Soos grabs his hand and pulls him up_.)

Dipper: (_panting_) Okay, we're even.

(_They eventually leave the area move through the cave where the wolves were. They suddenly hear a loud growling noise echo throughout the cave_.)

Dipper: (_disturbed_) What the hell was that?

(_They reach another platform and find the wolves from before lying dead with huge claw marks on them_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Holy shit... What did this?

(_Soos speaks with a serious tone. He starts moving along_.)

Dipper: Yeah... coming.

(_They move through the cave and get to an exit. Something watches them from an upper platform in the shadows. It growls and leaves its position. Dipper hears it and looks back_.)

Dipper: What was that?

(_Soos speaks again. They look out in the open and see a wide area of an icy surface with wall in the back_.)

Dipper: Alright, just stay here. I'll check it out.

(_He jumps down and goes over to the ice wall. He goes through a narrow opening and enters a small area where another dead body is_.)

Dipper: Quentin says hello.

(_There are some stalactites blocking his path. He takes out his gun and shoots them. They break open and he gets back out into the open. Soos runs towards him when suddenly a large, dark-furred Sasquatch-like creature with big round horns jumps down on the icy ground and roars loudly_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Oh my God! What is that?

(_The monster attacks Soos and pins him to the floor_.)

Dipper: Soos!

(_Dipper shoots at it and it starts chasing him, leaving Soos still on the ground. Dipper runs around the area and continues shooting at it as it chases him. It doesn't seem to be affected by the bullets it takes_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) Agh! This thing won't go down!

(_Eventually the creature grabs and Dipper and picks him up. Dipper shoots it in the face but it swipes the gun out of his hand. As it's about to hit him with its claws, Soos jumps on its back and stabs it with his machete. The thing drops Dipper who gets his gun back. It throws Soos off and he and Dipper shoot it some more. The bullets push it over to the ledge and it falls into the abyss below them. They look down into the mist of the abyss as it gets quiet again_.)

Dipper: (_panting_) What the hell was that thing?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos goes over to the opening in the wall. Dipper follows him and then crouches down when they get inside_.)

Dipper: C'mere. I'll boost you up there.

(_He lifts Soos up to the ledge_.)

Dipper: Now how am I gonna get up there?

(_Soos pushes an old wooden crate down. Dipper climbs up and they keep moving. They find another dead body_.)

Dipper: Huh, these guys were dropping like flies.

(_They move along the ledge and up to some higher levels on the mountain. Eventually, they get to a path with a large spiral staircase made of stone_.)

Dipper: Stairs? Huh, must be getting somewhere.

(_They go up the stairs and reach another cave. This time it looks man-made and has two Buddhist statues on either side_.)

Dipper: (_fascinated_) Whoa…

**Yeah, first zombies in the previous installment and now yetis in this. Well, at least they've reached their destination.**


	18. Heart of Ice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 18: Heart of Ice**

(_Dipper and Soos go through the cave and enter an enormous open area inside the mountain. They stand on a ledge with a massive chasm before them. Around the chasm were paths along the ledges. A really tall statue stood on the other side_.)

Dipper: Whaddya bet we need to get to that statue?

(_He sees a panel on the ground and stands on it. The wall behind Soos lowers down and reveals the path on one side_.)

Dipper: Soos, stand on that other switch.

(_Soos stands on the panel on his side. The wall behind Dipper lowers down revealing the other path_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Easy for you to say.

(_They separate and follow their own paths. Dipper climbs up some ledges and gets to a dead end where three large bronze cylinders with bars on them are suspended from the ceiling_.)

Dipper: I bet I could climb those if they were a little lower.

(_He finds a lever on a slightly lower ledge_.)

Dipper: Ah-ha.

(_Another set of cylinders across the chasm lower down. He sees Soos in front of them with another lever_.)

Dipper: (_calling out_) Soos, pull that switch!

(_Soos pulls the lever on his side and the cylinders on Dipper's side lower down_.)

Dipper: Now we're talkin'.

(_He climbs the bars on the cylinders and enters another part of the cavern where some large gears and revolving objects work. He carefully navigates the area as best he can and moves across the mechanisms. He eventually gets back to the path and closer to the statue_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Finally.

(_He pulls another lever on the ledge. Two arms on the other side of the chasm rise up and form a bridge. He sees Soos in front of it_.)

Dipper: (_calling out_) Soos, it's a bridge! Pull the switch on your side!

(_Soos pulls the lever. Two more arms rise up and form another bridge in front of Dipper. The wooden structure holding the revolving cylinders in place breaks apart and the cylinders falls onto the bridge_.)

Dipper: (_upset_) Oh, no. No!

(_The cylinders crush the bridge and fall into the chasm_.)

Dipper: Ah, great. Now how am I gonna get across?

(_He finds a ladder going down from the ledge and climbs down it_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Gotta get over there somehow. Well, guess I'm doing it the hard way.

(_He finds another area with cogs and beams along with some more big gears. He navigates his way through this part as well and eventually reaches another ledge_.)

Dipper: Alright, now what?

(_He sees a single platform sticking up in the middle of the chasm. He finds another floor switch on the ledge and stands on it. Nothing happens but then he sees Soos on the other side_.)

Dipper: There he is. Hey, Soos!

(_Soos stands on the switch on his side and several pillars rise up out of the water below_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) You have got to be kidding.

(_The two jump and climb across on the pillars. Soos reaches the platform as Dipper jumps and grabs the edge of it. Soos pulls him up_.)

Dipper: (_breathes deep_) Good reflexes...

(_They both look up at the large statue looming over them. They find two more switches on the platform and stand on them. More platforms rise out of the water, leading to the statue_.)

Dipper: Wow...

(_The statue's face rotates and changes from a normal person-looking face to a creepy, demonic-looking face_.)

Dipper: (_uneasy_) So... is that a good sign?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_They cross the platforms and get to the ledge where the statue is. The go through an opening at the base of the statue and down some stairs. They enter a large room with an upper walkway and a tall ceiling. Various statues are along the walls above. A much larger statue holds up a platform next to the walkway. As they enter, a wall rises up behind them and blocks the entrance_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Let's hope there's another way out of here...

Soos: Drake (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Dipper walks over to Soos in the middle of the room. There are several dead bodies around the floor. They look like they've been there for decades_.)

Dipper: This must be them... Quentin's expedition. Now let's see what the big deal is.

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Dipper kneels down beside a body. He picks up a small box beside the it with the Cintamani Stone symbol on it_.)

Dipper: The Cintamani Stone...

(_He opens the object and finds a handful of blue resin inside_.)

Dipper: (_curious_) Huh... more resin.

(_He puts the container away and sees a bullet hole in the body's head_.)

Dipper: Hello... would you look at this...

(_He stands up and examines the other bodies around him. He sees bullet holes in them as well_.)

Dipper: These men were all shot.

(_Soos picks up a book from another body_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_He gives the book to Dipper and points to the cover where an image of a tree-like object is_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: Oh, that's the Irminsul, it's the Life Tree…

(_He then remembers the carved picture of a tree in the temple back in Nepal. He wonders if it represented the Life Tree and if it was somehow connected to Shambala and the Stone. He opens the book and finds writings in German_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) The Ahnenerbe...? Oh, geez… they were SS.

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: Nazis.

Soos: Nazis... (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Surprised that Quentin Trembley was a Nazi sent to find Shambala, Dipper flips through the book. After the pages written in German, he finds several pages in old Tibetan with pictures of sinister looking demons. He then recalls the words Quentin spoke to him about the Stone: "If a mere sliver could bestow such power, what would a man become if he possessed the entire Stone itself?" He looks around the room at the statues and sees how they all have slightly demonic faces and appear to be holding a small carving of the Stone_.)

Dipper: (_in deep thought_) What would a man become...?

(_He then turns his attention to the big statue in front of him and sees it to be much more demonic looking and holding a much larger carving of the Stone. Then he realized what Quentin was saying. The Stone was capable of giving someone terrible supreme power that would be too much for the world to handle. He looked at the bodies of Quentin's expedition and realized what had happened to them_.)

Dipper: (_stunned_) Soos… Quentin did this.

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: Quentin... killed them.

Soos: (_shakes head, speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: Yes. It was the only way to stop them.

(_Suddenly, a growling noise is heard in the distance. They turn around, started_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: Oh, shit. We have to find a way outta here now.

(_He throws the book on the floor and runs up the stairs to the walkway where he finds a lever on the platform_.)

Dipper: Hey,:there's a switch.

(_He pulls the lever_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) Haha! There you go.

(_A circular platform high above them starts descending into the room. Then a pair of yeti-like creatures like the one before climb onto the big statue above them_.)

Dipper: (_nervous_) Oh crap!

(_One of the yetis pulls part of the statue off and throws it across the room at the duo_.)

Dipper: Heads up!

(_Dipper and Soos dodge the piece and fight off the demon sasquatches until the platform reaches them._)

Dipper: Soos, the elevator's down! Jump for it!

(_Dipper jumps to the platform. Soos runs for the lever at the back of the room_.)

Dipper: Look out!

(_A yeti jumps down in front of him_.)

Dipper: Jump! I'll shoot the switch from here!

(_Soos leaps across to the platform. Dipper aims his gun at the lever and shoots the handle. The platform starts rising as Dipper pulls Soos up onto it. A yeti tries to jump across and grab them but misses. It falls on the floor and cracks it. It roars in pain as the platform continues to ascend_.)

Dipper: Okay... Okay, we made it… We're almost out…

(_The other yeti suddenly pounces on the platform and grabs the edge. Dipper and Soos grab the other edge that's sticking up_.)

Dipper: Crap!

(_Dipper shoots the yeti several times in the face until it falls and crashes onto the floor below. The floor collapses and the yetis fall with it. The platform reaches the top outside. They step off onto the mountain ridge_.)

Dipper: You okay?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: (_breathes deep_) Okay… now that we know what Quentin meant, let's head back.

(_He walks to the edge of the cliff and sees a horrible sight. The village is in the distance down below and several buildings are burning_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Oh no… Soos.

(_Soos walks up next to him and sees his home in flames_.)

Soos: (_shocked, speaking Tibetan_) Melody...

(_They run down the path on the mountain back to the village as fast as they can_.)

**Well, now Dipper knows the Cintamani Stone is too dangerous and that he can't give up his journey now. Next, we're back to the real action.**


	19. Siege

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 19: Siege**

(_Dipper and Soos run into the part of the village that hasn't been damaged yet. People are running around trying to evacuate. They find Pacifica trying to comfort some children_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) Thank God...

Pacifica: (_worried_) Oh, Dipper...

Dipper: What happened?

Pacifica: It's Ivan. They found us.

Soos: Melody? (_speaking Tibetan_)

Pacifica: She's with Quentin on the other side. (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: Alright, let's help them defend.

Pacifica: (_gloomy_) Dipper, this is our fault. We did this. They came for us.

Dipper: (_serious_) That doesn't matter now. Just stay here and keep them safe. If it's me they want, it's me they'll get! (_to Soos_) Come on!

(_They pull out their guns and run into a building. They come out the other side and find some villagers with guns fighting Ivan's men_.)

Dipper: Get back inside! Get inside!

(_Dipper makes his way in front of the villagers and faces the soldiers_.)

Dipper: (_mockingly_) Miss me, assholes?

(_They open fire at him and he fires back. He and Soos push down the street killing any invaders in their way. They reach another street where a machine gun turret is mounted on a roof. They take cover and Dipper flanks around. He gets behind the building and throws a grenade on the roof, taking out the turret. He and Soos approach a doorway going under a building. A soldier with a rocket launcher fires at the building and debris falls in the doorway, blocking their path_.)

Dipper: Not goin' that way.

(_They take cover as the rocket guy fires again. Soos distracts him as Dipper takes him out. They keep moving moving through the village. They enter another house and shoot the soldiers in it. Then they go up onto the roof where more armed villagers fighting more soldiers on other nearby rooftops. Dipper shoots down a trooper with a grenade launcher and uses it against another trooper with a chain gun. Soon they clear the area of enemies_.)

Dipper: That should be all of them here.

(_They move down from the rooftops and find Soos's house. He opens the door and they find it deserted_.)

Soos: Melody? (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_They go to the top floor and run out onto a balcony. Soos turns to Dipper_.)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: What?

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos motions for the binoculars. Dipper gives it to him and he looks out. He points to a spot in the village_.)

Soos: Quentin... (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Dipper looks through the binoculars and sees Quentin hiding with Soos's wife, Melody in a building. Suddenly a large tank drives up in front of the building_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Holy shit!

(_The tank's turret turns and aims in their direction_.)

Dipper: Oh crap. Jump!

(_They quickly leap off the balcony as the tank fires. They hit the ground as the balcony blows up. They get up and see the tank coming their way._)

**Since Dipper destroyed their helicopters earlier, they finally had to send their tank after him.**


	20. Cat and Mouse

**This story is now longer than anything else I've written. How 'bout that? Anyway, time for another big action sequence!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 20: Cat and Mouse**

(Dipper and Soos run across the street as the tank comes towards them shooting its machine gun.)

Dipper: (exasperated) Why would he bring a tank!?

(They run behind a wall and take out two soldiers. The tank blows a hole in the wall nearby.)

Dipper: Holy crap! Soos, let's go!

(_They run up a ramp and behind a fence where a door to another house is_.)

Dipper: Soos, get that door open!

(_Soos unlocks the door as the tank shoots the fence down. They run through the house and stick to a path behind a row of buildings to avoid the tank. The path leads them back onto the street and the tank finds them_.)

Dipper: This way!

(_They run through an opening in a wall and take out more soldiers they come across. Then they run across the street and up some steps as the tank chases them_.)

Dipper: How am I supposed to take a tank out!?

(_They run across a walkway and get to a bridge. Dipper tries to run onto it but stops as the tank spots him_.)

Dipper: Oh, shit...

(_The tank fires its big gun at the bridge. Dipper and Soos are thrown back by the explosion. They both stand and continue running down the walkway. Dipper realizes he had to find an RPG rocket launcher to destroy the tank_.)

Dipper: Soos! RPG? RPG! What's Tibetan for RPG?

(_They enter a house and climb a ladder to the second floor. Dipper jumps across to another building and then through a hole in the wall to the next building. Soos follows him and they leave the house to get back on the street. The tank still keeps pursuing them and they move behind a wall. Soos keeps running with Dipper behind him. Suddenly, the wall breaks open and Dipper is knocked down. The tank starts going through the wall as he stands back up_.)

Dipper: Oh, God... Oh, no, no, no, no!

(_He runs along a narrow path behind a row of houses. Soos is nowhere to be seen_.)

Dipper: Soos! Soos, where are you?! Ahhh, where the hell did he go?

(_He continues through the narrow alleyways, taking out the soldiers until he reaches a narrow icy ledge_.)

Dipper: Soos! Where the hell did he go?

(_He starts to move across the ledge. Suddenly, the tank rams through the fence above and sticks out over the edge of the cliff above Dipper. He grabs hold of the ledge_.)

Dipper: (_stunned, irritated_) Whoa! What is he drunk!?

(_The tank pulls back from the ledge. Dipper follows the path back to the street. The tank bursts through a wall again behind Dipper_.)

Dipper: Are you freakin' kiddin' me?!

(_He runs from the tank and finds Soos outside a house._)

Dipper: Soos! There you are! Thank God!

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_They head through the house and into another. Dipper climbs a ladder to the roof and finds a soldier with an RPG. He neutralizes him and takes the rocket launcher._)

Dipper: Here we go!

(_The tank pulls up near the house looking for him. He aims the launcher at it and fires. He hits the tank and damages it a little_.)

Dipper: That's what I'm talkin' about!

(_He puts the launcher on his back and jumps to another rooftop. The tank shoots at him again as he jumps down into the house and dodges the blast. He takes out the soldiers in the house and finds another rocket among them. He loads it into the RPG and shoots it at the tank from out the window. The tank starts smoking but is still mobile_.)

Dipper: Just a little more!

(_He and Soos get onto the roof. They see another guy with an RPG on a nearby rooftop. He fires at them and they evade the shot. They hide behind a wall and flank him. Dipper shoots him down and gets on the roof. He picks up the launcher and shoots the tank again. It gets even more damaged and starts to catch fire but is still functional_.)

Dipper: One more should do it!

(_He jumps to another rooftop with a wire connecting it to a damaged building across the street. He spots another RPG trooper over there and runs up to the wire_.)

Dipper: Soos! Cover me!

(_As Soos distracts the tank, Dipper zip lines across the street and lands in the building. He takes out the soldiers inside and picks up another rocket. He loads it up and aims at the tank just as it turns towards him_.)

Dipper: Say goodnight!

(_He shoots the rocket and gets a direct hit. The tank is destroyed completely. Dipper throws the RPG down and leaves the building_.)

Dipper: (_triumphant_) Yeah!


	21. Convoy

**So now Soos's role in this story ends. It was nice writing him in this but now it's time for Pacifica to be Dipper's partner again. They're the best duo I say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 21: Convoy**

(Dipper and Soos push open the village doors and run out to the street. They look down the street and see some trucks driving away. They remains of Ivan's forces in the attack have retreated. Melody comes out from hiding and runs up to them. She and Soos hug.)

Melody: (_relieved_) Soos...

Soos: (_relieved_) Melody...

(_Dipper realizes that Quentin isn't with her_.)

Dipper: (concerned) Quentin... where's Quentin?

Melody: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos asks her in Tibetan. She points in the direction the trucks went. Dipper understands what it means. Pacifica then runs up to them_.)

Pacifica: Dipper!

Dipper: They took Quentin!

(_He runs over to a stationary truck. Pacifica follows_.)

Pacifica: (_worried_) Oh, God... It's because he had the dagger.

Dipper: I know.

(_He pulls a dead soldier out of the driver's seat. Pacifica gets in_.)

Dipper: Hey -

Pacifica: No time to argue. We gotta go!

Dipper: Alright, well, at least scooch over.

Pacifica: Okay.

(_Pacifica moves over to the passenger seat. Dipper gets behind the wheel and closes the door. He waves goodbye to Soos and Melody who wave back. He drives off fast away from the village on the road near the cliff and catches up to the trucks_.)

Dipper: They must've taken him in the lead car.

Pacifica: We gotta stop 'em before Ivan gets ahold of him.

Dipper: Alright, I have an idea...

(_He opens the truck door_.)

Pacifica: (_confused_) What are you doing?

Dipper: I'm gonna clear the road. Here, take the wheel.

Pacifica: What?

Dipper: Just take it.

Pacifica: Why didn't you just let me drive in the first place?

Dipper: I didn't think that far ahead.

Pacifica: (_rolls her eyes_) Yeah...

(_She takes the wheel and Dipper climbs out onto the truck door_.)

Dipper: Alright, hold it steady...

Pacifica: Okay...

Dipper: That's good...

(_He takes a gun out._)

Dipper: Alright... here we go...

(_He carefully aims the gun at the truck ahead of him_.)

Dipper: A little closer...

(_Another truck appears behind them and speeds up_.)

Dipper: Ohhh... There you go...

(_The truck rams into theirs from behind. They're taken off guard and Dipper dangles from the swinging door. The enemy truck accelerates and drives alongside them. Dipper grabs hold of its side and lets go of the door_.)

Pacifica: Dipper!

(_The truck speeds ahead with Dipper clinging on to it_.)

Pacifica: Hang on!

Dipper: I'm hanging! I'm hanging!

(_He climbs up and kills the soldier on the truck. Another truck catches up and drives in front of the the one he's on. Two soldiers open fire on his truck and it catches fire_.)

Dipper: Uh-oh, I gotta get off this thing!

(_He jumps to the other truck and throws the soldiers off_.)

Dipper: My truck!

(_Some small jeeps drive along side and the men on them open fire at him. He shoots a driver and a jeep and it crashes into another. A truck pulls up and the soldiers on it shoot at Dipper. He fires back as another truck with a mounted grenade launcher on the back drives near. The trooper on the launcher shoots at Dipper's truck until it starts smoking_.)

Dipper: Black smoke. That's not good.

(_He immediately jumps to the other truck and pushes the soldiers off as the previous truck explodes. More jeeps pull up next to him_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) Damn it, where do these guys come from?

(_The grenade launcher hits his truck again and starts to catch fire_.)

Dipper: I gotta find another truck!

(_He jumps to another and keeps shooting the others with an assault rifle he picked up. The grenade truck also keeps shooting and flames arise on Dipper's truck_.)

Dipper: Damn, this one's on fire!

(_He jumps to yet another truck before it drives up a ramp onto a higher ledge. He sees the grenade launcher truck below on the lower ledge and he jumps down. He lands in the back and throws the trooper out before getting on the launcher_.)

Dipper: (_grinning_) Now we're talking.

(_He destroys the jeeps that come up behind him. Pacifica drives up while being chased by more trucks trying to ram her_.)

Dipper: Paz, this way!

Pacifica: Dipper, get these guys off me!

Dipper: You got it!

(_He blows up the vehicles surrounding Pacifica before they can ram her off the cliff. He keeps hitting the pursuing jeeps and trucks until the grenade truck starts smoking as well. He abandoned it and jumps to the back of Pacifica's truck. They see a big truck right in front of them_.)

Pacifica: You okay back there?

Dipper: Yeah! There's the lead car! Gun it!

Pacifica: Hold on!

(_She speeds ahead to the truck in front_.)

Dipper: (_grins_) HAHA! That's right, you bastards! We got you now -

(_A soldier appears on the back of the lead car and holds up a rocket launcher_.)

Dipper: (_stunned_) - oh, crap!

(_The soldier fires a rocket and Pacifica swerves the truck off the road and it goes over the edge of the cliff. The truck stops and the soldier looks towards the cliff where they went over_.)

Soldier: There's no way they survived that. Let's go.

(_The truck resumes driving. A few seconds later, Dipper pulls himself up onto the cliff. He reaches down and helps Pacifica up_.)

Dipper: C'mon...

(_They lay down on the ground for a moment to catch their breath._)

Dipper: (_panting, smiling_) Just like old times, huh?

Pacifica: (_panting, smiling_) You could say that... So, now what?

(_They sit up and see a very large, old monastery with several towers in the near distance_.)

Dipper: We head to the creepy, old monastery. What else?

(_He takes binoculars out and looks through. He sees the remaining trucks from the convoy parked by the monastery's entrance. Two soldiers are leading Quentin away._)

Dipper: There's Quentin.

(_He sees Ivan walk up to them. One of the soldiers gives him the Phurba dagger._)

Dipper: (_upset_) Damn it.

Pacifica: What's happening?

Dipper: Ivan has him.

(_Ivan takes the dagger and walks into the monastery. The soldiers follow him while dragging Quentin along_.)

Pacifica: (_worried_) Oh, no...

(_He looks at her with a determined expression_.)

Dipper: You ready for this?

Pacifica: (_sighs_) As I'll ever be.

(_Dipper stands up and pulls Pacifica to her feet. They start to make their way to the monastery_.)

**One good thing about this installment is that the action never stops. There's just five chapters left and they're all longer than a lot of the ones before. Still a lot to happen.**


	22. The Monastery

**Time to begin the final act.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 22: The Monastery**

(_Dipper and Pacifica scale the ledge of a cliff and slip past the first gate of the monastery. The remaining vehicles from the convoy are parked by the gate and a few soldiers patrol the area_.)

Dipper: Almost there. You got it? Quietly now.

(_Pacifica climbs in front of Dipper as he looks out at the mountain range_.)

Dipper: Nice view.

Pacifica: (_scoffs_) Men...

Dipper: No, no, I was talking about the mountains. Really.

Pacifica: Come on.

(_They get up on the ledge and hide behind a an empty truck as the guards in the area speak to each other_.)

Soldier #1: Who hasn't checked in?

Soldier #2: The last truck never arrived.

Soldier #1: Keep an eye out.

Soldier #3: Where is everyone?

Soldier #4: They went with Ivan, took the old man into the monastery.

(_Dipper and Pacifica stealthily move between the parked trucks and silently take out the guards. They take their weapons and follow the path to the monastery entrance._)

Dipper: It's up this way!

(_They reach the entrance and see more guards standing near the door and on balconies near the door. They take cover behind a barrier_.)

Pacifica: (_whispering_) Careful, soldiers. They haven't seen us yet.

Dipper: (_whispering_) Hang back, I'll take these guys out.

(_He holds up a crossbow he got from a guard before, who probably stole it from the village, and uses it to shoot down the soldiers he sees without alerting them. When the entrance is clear, he moves up to the door and sees another group of enemies inside the wall. Seeing no chance for stealth, he throws the crossbow down and tosses a grenade at them. It takes out most of them and the rest open fire at him. He and Pacifica get through the door and duck behind another barrier. A mounted machine gun turret behind a barricade from across a stream opens fire on them. Dipper moves up behind a wooden cart and pushes it forward across the bridge over the stream to get closer until more soldiers appear on a guard post on the side_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) Damn it, they're on both sides!

(_He goes under the bridge and takes out the soldiers around the guard post. He flanks around the turret barricade and shoots the guy on it. More soldiers appear on the other side of the bridge and he takes control of the mounted machine gun as Pacifica starts to cross the stream_.)

Dipper: Keep goin'!

Pacifica: Cover me!

Dipper: Go! Go!

(_Dipper fires at the soldiers going after Pacifica as she runs across the bridge. They keep shooting until there's no more_.)

Dipper: I think that's all of them.

(_They approach the large door behind the barricade_.)

Pacifica: It's gonna take both of us to get this door open.

They both rotate a wheel on either side of the door to open it.)

Dipper: Alright, I'll hold it, you go first.

Pacifica: Okay.

(_She runs under the door. He releases the wheel and slides under the door as it slams down behind him_.)

Pacifica: That was close.

(_They walk down some steps. A large bridge over a waterfall has been destroyed. Only a narrow wooden beam connects both sides of the ravine_.)

Dipper: It's a long way down. Looks like that beam's the only way across.

(_They climb down the ledge and carefully cross the narrow beam_.)

Dipper: Alright, follow me.

(_They get to the other side and Dipper jumps across to another platform. Pacifica stays back as she's not as good a jumper as him. He leans down and holds his arm out_.)

Dipper: (_assuring_) You're gonna have to jump for it. I'll catch you.

Pacifica: (_anxious_) Okay...

(_She jumps across the gap and yelps nervously. Dipper grabs her arm and pulls her up_.)

Dipper: I gotcha. There. See? No sweat.

(_They find a statue on the platform and climb up it to an entrance in the wall. They get up to an upper level and carefully move around the wall on a wooden ledge_.)

Dipper: Be careful. God knows how old these boards are...

Pacifica: Hey, I found a rope.

(_They climb up the rope on the wall and get to another platform. In front of them are some tall towers and a long wooden bridge_.)

Pacifica: Look, up there. Is that them?

(_Dipper sees some figures moving across the bridge. He takes out his binoculars and looks up. He sees Ivan leading the group with Quentin and several guards behind him_.)

Dipper: Yeah, they're moving Quentin into that tower.

(_A guard pushes Quentin and he stumbles forward_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Damn it.

Pacifica: C'mon, we've gotta hurry.

(_They run down the path in front of them and get to the entrance to a tower. Pacifica tries to open the door to no avail_.)

Pacifica: It's locked. There's no way we're getting through here.

Dipper: Okay, I'll try to find another way around and open it from the other side. You stay put.

Pacifica: Alright, just try to be subtle. We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention.

Dipper: Subtle. Right... Got it.

(_Dipper starts climbing the tower. He jumps across to a broken wooden platform and grabs it. Part of it breaks away_.)

Dipper: (_startled_) Whoa! ... (_whispering_) Oh, shit... Quiet.

(_He enters the tower and climbs back down to the ground, stealthily taking out some soldiers on the upper levels. As he nears the ground, the tower is hit by a rocket and part of the wall blows away. He falls to the bottom as another rocket destroys more of the wall tower and a support pillar starts to collapse_.)

Dipper: Holy crap!

(_The pillar hits the door and it falls over. Pacifica runs up next to Dipper._)

Pacifica: (_annoyed_) So much for subtle!

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Tell it to the guy with the RPG.

(_They quickly move to the next tower and take out more soldiers stationed there. The RPG guy shoots at them again and several lasers appear pointing down at the tower._)

Dipper: Ah, shit... we got snipers!

Pacifica: Oh, we're sitting ducks down here. Get me up that ladder!

(_Dipper crouches down below the ladder_.)

Dipper: Paz, come on! I'll boost ya up.

(_He boosts her up onto the ladder and she kicks it down for him_.)

Pacifica: Come on!

(_They get up higher in the tower and take cover behind some windows as the lasers move around them. They see the long, wide bridge connecting their tower to the others_.)

Pacifica: We've gotta get across that bridge.

Dipper: We can't go out there now, those snipers will cut us to pieces.

Pacifica: Hey! I think there's a sniper rifle up there.

(_Dipper looks up at the higher level and sees a guard post where a soldier used to be. He spots a sniper rifle. Another rocket hits the tower_.)

Dipper: That's a little too close!

(_He gets up to the post and picks up the rifle. He starts shooting down the snipers in the other towers across the bridge. He also gets the RPG guy as he's about to fire again. A stray rocket hits the inside of the sniper tower he's in. The tower explodes and crumbles into the ravine below the bridge_.)

Dipper: (_stunned_) Whoa! Holy shit, did I do that?

(_He takes out the rest of the snipers. A wave of soldiers starts advancing on the bridge towards them_.)

Pacifica: Uh-oh! They're crossing the bridge!

(_They take out the wave of soldiers until there's no more and it gets quiet again_.)

Dipper: That's the last of 'em!

Pacifica: Let's get across that bridge!

(_Dipper drops the rifle and gets down to the bottom floor. He and Pacifica cross the large wooden bridge leading to the main part of the monastery_.)

Pacifica: There they are.

(_Dipper takes out the binoculars. He looks over at another tower across the bridge and sees Ivan and his men dragging Quentin into the tower._)

Dipper: (_mutters_) Ugh, that son-of-a-bitch. We don't have much time ... we gotta hurr-

(_Pacifica runs off across the bridge_.)

Pacifica: Come on!

Dipper: -and there she goes. (_calls out_) Right behind ya!

(_He follows her across the bridge. When he's a quarter of the way across, the wooden planks under him suddenly collapse and he falls through. He grabs hold of one of the planks and pulls himself back up. Pacifica stops and turns around_.)

Pacifica: (_worried_) Are you okay?

Dipper: (_scared_) Run!

(_They run faster across the bridge as it starts to collapse_.)

Dipper: Keep going!

(_Pacifica makes it across as Dipper gets halfway there. The bridge splits in two and crashes into the side of the tower. Dipper clings on for dear life as he screams_.)

Pacifica: Dipper! You still down there!?

Dipper: Yes!

(_He starts climbing the broken half. Part of it breaks away underneath him_.)

Dipper: Whoa!

(_He continues climbing quickly and carefully. One side of the bridge splinters apart_.)

Dipper: (_frantically_) No, no, come on...

(_He gets closer to the top. The planks keep falling away as he grabs them. Pacifica holds out her hand._)

Pacifica: Come on... there ya go, grab my hand!

(_He grabs her hand as the remains of the bridge falls down the side of the mountain_.)

Dipper: Pull me up! Pull me up!

(_She pulls him up on the ledge and they catch their breath for a moment_.)

Dipper: (_sighs, relieved_) I'm never crossing a bridge with you again.

Pacifica: (_relieved_) Deal...

(_After regaining their strength, they approach a door between the towers. They push them open and step inside. The make their way up some stairs._)

Dipper: Be careful.

Pacifica: Right behind you.

(_At the top of the stairs, they take cover behind on the sides of the entrance. They look out and see a wide courtyard with balconies on the side buildings and a pavilion in the center. Several more soldiers patrol the area_.)

Dipper: There's Ivan.

(_They see the war criminal walking along a balcony looking down at his men_.)

Ivan: (_stern_) Stand guard! Stay alert!

Pacifica: Where's Quentin?

(_Ivan enters a tower. Dipper sees other soldiers patrolling a balcony above_.)

Dipper: I don't know. They must be holding him up there somewhere.

(_They quietly get down to the courtyard but are spotted and another shootout commences. Enemies from the balconies and in the courtyard open fire on them. A trooper with a grenade launcher shoots down from a balcony. Dipper makes a run for it and heads into a doorway under the balcony and goes up some stairs. He flanks around the grenade guy and gets him from behind. He picks up the launcher and gives hell to the others with it. Pacifica also takes down some soldiers from her cover. Soon, they clears the area of enemies and go over to a door in the tower where they think Quentin is_.)

Pacifica: Okay, this way.

Dipper: Alright, I'll get it.

Pacifica: Okay.

(_He rotates a wheel to open the door_.)

Dipper: Go.

(_She runs under the door. He runs and slides under it as it slams shut_.)

Dipper: Whoa...

(_They follow the path to a ladder on a rafter overlooking the cliffside. Dipper gets down on one knee_.)

Dipper: Alright, just like the fire-escape.

(_Pacifica steps into his hands and he boosts her up onto the ladder_.)

Dipper: Alright, when you get up there, kick it down.

(_She gets on the balcony and kicks the ladder. It breaks off and falls off the ledge._)

Pacifica: (_disappointed_) Uh, oh no...

Dipper: (_annoyed_) I didn't mean literally.

Pacifica: Hang on. Hang on. Back away. Back away. (_grunting_) Special... delivery...

(_She pushes a wooden crate down off the rafter._)

Dipper: (_relieved_) That'll work. Good thinking.

(_He climbs onto the crate and swings across several bars underneath the rafter_.)

Pacifica: Okay... here we go...

(_She jumps across to another platform and looks down at Dipper_.)

Pacifica: (_smirks_) Ya hangin' in there?

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Yeah, cute.

Pacifica: Alright...

(_She drops a wooden beam down to him_.)

Pacifica: There ya go!

(_He climbs onto the beam and moves across to her. They both climb another tower. Dipper suddenly catches something big move on the roof out of the corner of his eye, but he quickly brushes it off._)

Dipper: Ah, we're gettin' closer.

Pacifica: (_whispering_) Okay... hey, hey, hey, shh.

(_They reach a window sill of room where another squad of soldiers is__ in_.)

Dipper: (_whispering_) Alright... keep your head down.

(_They quickly enter the tower and take out the soldiers inside. They make their way back outside to a pathway on the tower._)

Dipper: Come on, follow me.

(_They reach a big door and push it open. They get into a big room with staircases and walkways along the sides. Dipper sees a door a couple floors up and points at it_.)

Dipper: Up there. That must be where Quentin is.

(_The door suddenly slam shut behind them and more soldiers come out of hiding_.)

Pacifica: (_surprised_) What?

Dipper: Ah, crap. Get down!


	23. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 23: Reunion**

(_Several soldiers open fire on Dipper and Pacifica in the big room. They duo takes cover and returns fire. They move around the room taking cover behind old furniture laying around and taking out any soldiers they see. After clearing the first floor, they run up the stairs and walkways and fight their way through the second floor. They clear out the walkway and go into the rooms on the second floor to clear them out. Soon, they clear out the whole tower of enemies._)

Dipper: Okay, let's get up there and check it out.

(_They get to the third floor and open the door to the room where they find Quentin lying injured against the wall._)

Pacifica: (_worried_) Oh no...

(_They run over and kneel down beside him. He opens his eyes and looks at them weakly_.)

Pacifica: It's okay. We're here.

Quentin: (_to Dipper_) You were right...

Dipper: About what?

Quentin: Everything you touch does turn to shit... (_coughs_)

Dipper: Alright, but that doesn't matter now. C'mon, we're gonna get you out of here.

Quentin: No... it's too late for me...

Pacifica: What do we do?

Quentin: Did you find my expedition?

Dipper: Yes, I found them.

Quentin: You understand what I had to do?

Dipper: Yes.

Quentin: If they had found the Stone... it would have changed the course of history... (_coughs_)

Pacifica: Easy...

Quentin: He took the dagger...

Dipper: I know.

Quentin: He's gone to the highest tower... you have to stop him...

Pacifica: Try not to move.

Quentin: (_serious_) Listen carefully... this monastery hides the secret path to Shambhala... You must get the dagger back... find the secret path ...and destroy the Stone before he gets his hands on it... (_takes Dipper's hand_) Drake... you have to believe...

(_Quentin Trembley closes his eyes and breathes his last_.)

Dipper: Quentin...

Pacifica: (_gloomily_) Oh, Dipper...

(_Dipper sighs places Quentin's hand on a medallion around his neck_.)

Pacifica: We can't just leave him...

Dipper: (_sorrowful_) What choice do we have? You heard him.

(_They stand up_.)

Pacifica: Do you think all this really could be true?

Dipper: I don't know. But he believed it. That's enough for me.

(_They walk out of the room and close the door, letting him rest in peace_.)

Dipper: Okay -

Pacifica: I think we should split up.

Dipper: What?

Pacifica: Yeah, I'll go scope out the secret entrance thing and you go to the tower and figure out how to get that dagger back.

Dipper: Alright, good plan. It'll get things done a lot quicker. Just keep your head down and stay in radio contact.

Pacifica: Okay.

Pacifica walks off down the stairs walks off.

Dipper: Good luck.

Pacifica: You too.

(_She leaves the area and Dipper goes across the walkway to a large hole in the wall. He looks out and sees the highest tower in the distance_.)

Dipper: Okay, there's the tower.

(_He jumps across the rooftops of the monastery and reaches large a courtyard where a small dead tree sits on a podium with stairs near a cliff. In the courtyard below I front of the tree, a large group of soldiers are in the middle of a gunfight_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) What the hell are they shooting at?

(_He peaks around the roof he's on and sees a pair of the yeti creatures from the mountains brutally killing some soldiers on the other side of the courtyard_.)

Dipper: (_disturbed_) Oh, shit, not those things again.

(_The yetis jump up to a rooftop and disappear behind the buildings. The remaining soldiers are left shaken_.)

Soldier #1: What the hell was that!?

Soldier #2: I don't know!

(_Dipper ambushes them from the roof. He eliminates the soldiers in the area and drops down to the ground. As he crosses the courtyard, he takes cover behind a barricade as he sees the two yetis jump between rooftops in the distance_.)

Dipper: Those things are bad news.

(_He's about to keep moving until a third yeti follows the other two_.)

Dipper: (_surprised_) Whoa... there's another one of them.

(_When they're gone, he keeps moving and finds a door in the wall. He opens it and enters another area. He hides behind a broken wall and sees more soldiers in a smaller courtyard below. Two troopers in body armor and helmets and carrying chain guns patrol the area. Dipper knows he can't just attack them head on so he stays hidden and throws a grenade at one of them which catches him off guard and causes him to drop his gun. Dipper quickly drops down and picks up the chain gun. He blasts away at the two troopers and other soldiers in the area. When it's clear, he drops the chain gun and climbs through an open window. He makes his way through a building when Pacifica speaks to him through his radio_.)

Pacifica: (_through radio, nervous_) Dipper... There's something strange going on over here. There's some sort of... demon Sasquatch animals.

Dipper: (_sheepishly_) Yeah... I probably should have warned you about them.

Pacifica: (_through radio, baffled_) Warned me? Wait, you knew about these things? When were you planning on telling me?

Dipper: I encountered them in the mountains with Soos. I didn't know they'd be here too. Just lay low and stay out of their way.

(_He gets back onto the rooftops. After jumping across some more, he slowly walks along a ledge. A few dozen yards below him, a large group of soldiers frantically run down a path_.)

Soldier #1: They need reinforcements! Send backup!

Dipper: (_whispering_) Quiet, Dipper. Quiet.

Soldier #2: Oh, God! They're all dead!

Soldier #3: Those things tore them apart!

Soldier #4: They went that way!

Soldier #5: What the hell are those things!

(_He moves along the ledge and scales the rooftops some more. Then he reaches the wall of the highest tower where Ivan was said to be_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) Finally, the tower.

(_He catches his breath for a second and climbs up the wall. He enters a large hole in the roof and steps on a wide wooden beam. As he slowly walks into the tower, he hears voices down below. He hides behind a pillar connected to the beam and looks down in the room. He sees Ivan holding the Phurba dagger and speaking with Rumble. Wendy stands nearby looking nervous_.)

Ivan: (_frustrated_) I'm tired of your excuses.

Rumble: (_nervous_) Look, give me some more time, that's all I'm asking.

Ivan: (_laughs sarcastically_) I have given you enough time. I have brought you the dagger. Now... where is the gate to Shambhala?

Rumble: Look, Ivan, we know -

(_Ivan grabs Rumble and pushes him up against a pillar. He holds the dagger in his face_.)

Ivan: (_threateningly_) I have not come this far to be thwarted by your incompetence.

Rumble: (_trembling_) We know the answer is somewhere in this room. We just have to find it.

Ivan: Meanwhile, Drake remains just one step behind you.

(_Ivan stabs the dagger into the pillar beside Rumble's head. Rumble winces_.)

Ivan: I clearly hired the wrong man for the job.

(_Ivan storms out of the room. Rumble calms down pulls the dagger out of the pillar. Wendy looks a little shaken up_.)

Wendy: What an asshole.

Rumble: I'll, uh... I'll try to smooth things over with him. Just stay here and see what you can work out.

(_He gives her the dagger and walks out of the room. Wendy starts pacing and looks around the room_.)

Wendy: Okay, think Wendy, think...

(_Dipper sees that getting the dagger back is now much easier. He drops down on the floor behind Wendy. She hears him and pauses_.)

Dipper: (_firmly_) I believe that belongs to me.

(_She turns and sees him_.)

Wendy: (_skeptical_) Dipper? Get out of here.

Dipper: Give me the dagger.

Wendy: They'll be here any minute -

Dipper: Wendy, don't make me take it from you.

(_He reaches for the dagger but she pulls it away_.)

Wendy: How am I supposed to explain where it's gone?

Dipper: You'll think of something. You always do.

(_He grabs her arm with the dagger. She stops resisting and looks at him sorrowfully_.)

Wendy: You're not gonna stop, are you? (_sighs_) Fine. I'm just so tired of this so I'll give it to you. (_serious_) Just... Just do one thing for me. Take that son-of-a-bitch down.

Dipper: (_smirks_) Sure thing.

(_She gives him the dagger and walks out of the room. Now alone, Dipper looks around_.)

Dipper: Alright... what am I looking for? Wait a minute... this all looks familiar.

(_He sees some large carved pictures of animals on the walls. A phoenix, a tiger, a dragon, and a griffin. He opens his journal to a page with the same animal pictures. They're all in different colors. He sees shapes on the same page the same colors as the pictures. He finds metal geometric shapes like the ones in the journal along the wall_.)

Dipper: I bet I could move these things.

(_He picks up one of the shapes and places it on a floor tile in front of the wall carvings it matches up with. The tile sinks into the ground_.)

Dipper: Huh. Alright. What's next?

(_He carries another heavy shape over to the corresponding floor tile_.)

Dipper: (_grunts_) Where's Stan when you need him?

(He repeats the process for the third and fourth shape.)

Dipper: Alright, that should do it!

(_A section of the wall slides open underneath each painting, revealing a revolving cylinder with Tibetan symbols on it_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Ah, shit. More? Okay, I've seen these symbols before...

(_He opens the journal again and sees symbols on the same page as the pictures that are the same colors as them. He rotates each cylinder and matches each symbol that corresponds with the shapes on the floor tiles. A small, circular platform rises out of the ground in the middle of the room._)

Dipper: Whoa.

(_He sees a triangle-shaped hole in the middle of the platform_.)

Dipper: Three-sided, just like the dagger.

(_He inserts the dagger into the hole and a doorway opens in the wall_.)

Dipper: Well, well, well, what have we here?

(_He goes through the opening and gets back onto the roof and has a clear view of a cliffside with some large Buddhist statues. Several of Ivan's men inspect the statues. Dipper takes out his binoculars and scans the cliff. He spots another circular platform buried in the snow near the cliff's ledge_.)

Dipper: (_laughs_) Gotcha.

(_He switches on his radio_.)

Dipper: Paz, you read me?

Pacifica: (_through radio_) Yeah.

Dipper: I got the dagger back and I think I just found the secret entrance.

Pacifica: (_through radio, intrigued_) Really?

Dipper: Yeah, you see the base of the cliff with all the statues?

Pacifica: (_through radio_) Uh huh...

Dipper: Meet me there.

Pacifica: (_through radio_) You got it! I'm on my way.

(_Dipper uses his gun to zip line down a rope to another building. He climbs up to the rooftop and jumps across to reach the cliffside. He drops down and crouches down behind a barrier. He sees the soldiers trying to drag a big statue to the ground. He speaks into his radio again_.)

Dipper: Paz, you there?

Pacifica: (_through radio_) Yeah... I'm over here, I can see you.

(_He sees her arm wave out from behind a crate on the other side of the cliffside_.)

Dipper: What the hell are those guys doin'?

Pacifica: (_through radio_) Looks like they're pulling the statues down to try to find that secret entrance.

Dipper: Yeah, well, the geniuses are right on top of it.

(_He takes out his gun_.)

Dipper: Well... here goes nothing.

(_He starts silently eliminating the soldiers in the area until he's spotted. He engages them in combat. As they focus on Dipper, Pacifica ambushes them from behind. When the area is clear, the two meet up_.)

Pacifica: Wait, so... where's the secret entrance?

Dipper: It's right here. This is it.

(_They go over to the platform in the ground. Dipper inserts the dagger in the triangular hole and the platform rises up_.)

Pacifica: Whoa.

Dipper: Haha... I knew it.

(_Four wooden bars come out of the platform_.)

Dipper: Here, help me push.

Pacifica: Okay.

(_They push the bars and the platform rotates_.)

Pacifica: (_effort_) Put your back into it.

Dipper: (_effort_) Nag, nag, nag.

(_The platform stops rotating and water starts pouring out of an opening in the rocks above the cliffside. They out into the monastery and see the water flowing through a pair of channels. The water gets to the courtyard Dipper was in earlier with the tree on the staircase. The water reaches the end of the channels on either side of the tree. The staircase slides down opening an underground passage. They are amazed_.)

Pacifica: (_gasp_) Dipper...

Dipper: Well, wouldya look at that. (_chuckles_) Hidden right in plain sight.

Pacifica: Come on... this way!

(_They find a rope leading down to the monastery and zip line down on it. They go over a small area where more soldiers are fighting the yetis_.)

Pacifica: Oh!

Dipper: Whoa!

(_They land on the balcony of a building and watch the fight_.)

Pacifica: You see that?

Dipper: Well, at least it's keeping them busy.

(_The yetis defeat the soldiers and climb out of sight again. Dipper and Pacifica leave the area and get to the big courtyard_.)

Dipper: Alright, it's all clear. Come on.

(_They enter the secret passage beneath the tree and enter a wide tunnel with stone carved walls_.)

Dipper: We're getting close, I know it.

(_They reach a large door and open it. They enter a wide round room where the statue of a large blue org sits on a stone bowl in the middle of the room. A light shines down from the ceiling on it._)

Dipper: (_excited_) Here it is Pacifica. The secret entrance to Shambhala.

Pacifica: (_skeptical_) Dipper?

Dipper: Yeah.

Pacifica: Don't see it.

Dipper: Neither do I.

Pacifica: (_sigh_) If I have to climb another wall...

Dipper: Keep looking around. There has to be a clue somewhere.

Pacifica: Are you sure this is it?

Dipper: It has to be. We're missing something.

(_He finds some objects that look like the dagger on the walls. Some of them are facing downward, some upward. Remembering that he inserted the dagger down into slots before, he turns the objects downward if they weren't already. The hands holding the blue orb over the bowl slightly rise up_.)

Dipper: That's it.

Pacifica: What?

Dipper: Watch.

(_He approaches the orb and reaches into his pocket. Suddenly, they hear voices from outside_.)


	24. The Road to Shambala

**Time for the heroes and villains to meet once again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 24: The Road to Shambala**

Dipper: (_aggravated_) Son-of-a-bitch!

(_He pulls a gun out and runs back to the door as the voices get closer_.)

Pacifica: (_worried_) Now what do we do?

Dipper: Just stay behind me.

(_They back up against the wall next to the door. A solider runs in and Dipper grabs him from behind and holds his gun to his head. Pacifica stands behind them_.)

Dipper: (_stern_) Drop the gun! Do it!

(_The soldier drops his gun and several more soldiers run in and point their weapons at them._)

Dipper: Stay back.

(_The soldiers keep their distance but hold their weapons up. Dipper sees Ivan himself walk into the room. He knows it's been a while since they last met and how much trouble he's given him since_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) Ah, shit.

(_Ivan walks up to Dipper and glares angrily at him_.)

Ivan: I should have killed you myself when I had the chance. Not a mistake I will make twice.

(_He points his gun at him. Pacifica walks up beside Dipper and points her gun at Ivan_.)

Pacifica: (_threateningly_) Back off!

Ivan: (_tauntingly_) Oh, pull the trigger, little one. See how long you live. (_to Dipper, sternly_) Now, you will open the passage to Shambhala.

Dipper: (_bitterly_) Go to hell.

(_Ivan lowers his gun and smirks_.)

Ivan: Are you a student of history, Mr. Drake?

Dipper: I've read a book or two.

Ivan: Hmm... Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot... They were all great men. But do you know why they prevailed?

Dipper: I'm sure you're gonna tell us.

Ivan: Because they had the will to do what other men would not.

(_He suddenly shoots the soldier in Dipper's hold in the face and he falls to the floor dead. Dipper and Pacifica are shocked_.)

Ivan: (_serious_) Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. Now, unless you wish to test me still further, you will drop your weapons!

(_He points his gun at Dipper again. His men move closer with their guns. Dipper hesitates for a moment and then lowers his gun_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Do it.

(_Ivan points the gun at Pacifica and they both drop their guns on the floor_.)

Ivan: Kick them away.

(_They kick the guns across the floor_.)

Ivan: So, you have tested my will. Now it is my turn to test yours.

Pacifica: Killing us won't get you anywhere.

Ivan: Killing him, yes. But you...

Dipper: (_serious_) You hurt her, you'll get nothing from me.

Ivan: Well then it appears we are at a stalemate... Unless I add another pawn to the board. (_calls out_) Bring her in!

(_Rumble marches into the room with Wendy. He's holding holding her arm and pointing his gun against her. She looks agitated. Dipper and Pacifica realize that Ivan finally found out she was conspiring against him_.)

Dipper: Shit.

(_Ivan tries to grab Wendy but she pulls away and walks over to Dipper's other side_.)

Wendy: (_irritated_) Get your hands off me.

(_Ivan laughs and aims his gun back and forth between Pacifica and Wendy_.)

Ivan: Now, one we will use as a lesson. And the other we will use as incentive to cooperate. You choose.

Wendy: This is bullshit, Dipper.

Pacifica: Yeah, don't play into his game.

Dipper: (_stern_) You want my help, you let them go.

Ivan: (_enraged_) This is not a negotiation! Who would you sacrifice? And who would you save? Want this one? You want to save this one? Or maybe this one? Hmmm?

Dipper: (_irritated_) Y'know what, enough of this shit. Alright, quit the theatrics. I'll do what you want.

(_He goes up to the blue orb in the center of the room and reaches into his pocket. Everyone except Pacifica and Wendy draw guns on him._)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Calm down.

(_He holds up the small box of resin he found in the mountains and waves it at them. He empties the resin into a stone bowl under the orb. He looks at Rumble._)

Dipper: You, asswipe, gimme your lighter.

(_Rumble looks over at Ivan who motions at him to do it. Rumble takes out his lighter and throws it over to Dipper. He lights the resin and makes a blue flame. He backs away as the flame illuminates a carving of a tree on the big wall in the back of the room. He walks up to the wall and finds an illuminated triangle-shaped hole under the tree picture. He takes the dagger out and pushes it into the hole. The dagger is pulled into wall and the wall slides into the ground, revealing a wide cavern with a bridge over a deep chasm. Everyone enters the cavern. The soldiers still have their guns trained on Dipper, Pacifica and Wendy_.)

Dipper: (_amazed_) Holy crap...

(_They're about to walk across but the elevated bridge suddenly separates into sections and rotates to the side, preventing them from crossing. Ivan turns to Rumble._)

Ivan: (_baffled_) What is this?

Rumble: (_shrugs_) How should I know?

Ivan: (_strict_) Find a way across, and fix it!

(_Rumble starts walking towards a ledge on the side, annoyed_.)

Ivan: (_points to Dipper_) And take him with you. Maybe this time it will get done right.

(_Rumble sighs and pushes Dipper forward_.)

Ivan: Oh, and Mr. Drake...

(_Dipper looks back at him_.)

Ivan: ...don't try anything clever.

(_Rumble takes Dipper to the ledge_.)

Rumble: After you.

(_He rudely pushes him down onto the ledge and jumps down after him. They start moving along a rocky path along the side of the cavern_.)

Dipper: You backstabbing son-of-a-bitch.

Rumble: (_smirks_) Yeah, well I learned from the best, didn't I? Get a move on. C'mon. You first, darlin'.

Dipper: Yeah, big man with that gun aren't ya?

(_He starts following the path as Rumble follows him with his gun trained on him_.)

Rumble: Don't go far!

Dipper: Try to keep up!

Rumble: I am keeping up, I'm letting you go first.

(_Dipper climbs around a ledge and reaches a high wall_.)

Rumble: (_tauntingly_) Hold on. Wait for me. Daddy's got a gun.

Dipper: (_rolls his eyes_) I can't believe Ivan hasn't killed you yet.

(_Rumble gets to the high wall_.)

Rumble: Gimme a boost, buddy.

Dipper: Huh... "buddy".

(_Dipper boosts him up to the wall_.)

Rumble: There we go. Oh, look out, it's a stone's throw.

(_He kicks a large rock down in front of Dipper_.)

Dipper: Huh? Hey!

Rumble: Sorry. Is that blocking your path?

Dipper: Glad you find this so funny.

Dipper climbs up the wall using the stone. He sees Rumble jumping across to another platform.

Dipper: No wait for me -!

(_Part of the platform breaks off_.)

Rumble: Sorry 'bout that.

Dipper: Great.

Rumble: What's wrong mate? Don't you trust me?

(_Dipper jumps across to the platform. Rumble grabs him_.)

Rumble: See, you should have more faith in me, chum. (_pulls him up_) There you go, sweetheart. (_kicks him forward_) Get ahead of me. Go on.

(_They get up to a narrow part of the cavern_.)

Rumble: You better not be leading me into a dead end.

Dipper: It's through here.

(_Dipper squeezes through a crack in the wall_.)

Rumble: I don't think you're gonna get your stomach through there.

(_Rumble follows him and they find a large boulder blocking their path_.)

Dipper: Help me move this.

Rumble: Aye aye.

(_They get the boulder loose and push it down into the water below_.)

Rumble: Okay, teamwork. Just like the good old days, eh?

(_They drop down another platform where a big cart is just sitting there_.)

Rumble: Now how did they get that cart there?

Dipper: Who cares? We just have to get up high.

Rumble: It's like Stonehenge, isn't it?

Dipper: (_sigh_) No. Help me push this.

(_They push the cart forward and climb up to a ledge above them_.)

Rumble: C'mon, girlie girl. There you go.

(_They scale over some demon-like statues on a wall_.)

Dipper: (_jokingly_) Statue of your mom.

(_They jump across to another platform and see a big demon statue on the wall next to it_.)

Rumble: Oh, look, it's a life-size statue of your ego.

Dipper: (_mutters_) That was a sorry excuse of a comeback.

(_Dipper jumps across to another ledge_.)

Dipper: Hope you can make that jump on your own 'cause I'm sure as hell am not gonna help you.

Rumble: If you can do it, I can. (_jumps across_) Little help, little help. Never mind. Just kidding.

(_They finally reach the back of the cavern where there's a staircase and a large door_.)

Dipper: Alright, let's open it up.

(_They push the doors open and enter a big room with an even bigger door.) One each side of the room is three cells with a symbol on them_.)

Rumble: Y'know what they say, behind a door... is another door.

Dipper: Okay...

Rumble: So what do you have to do? What do we have to do?

Dipper: Just wait here. As usual, I'll take care of everything.

Rumble: Would you?

(_Dipper sees three huge metal cylinders with Tibetan symbols on them on either side of the room_.)

Dipper: Wait...

Rumble: What?

Dipper: Those symbols... I know those symbols...

(_He opens his journal and finds a page with same symbols in some sort of order. He gets up to the platform with the cylinders and starts rotating them_.)

Rumble: Such a little book, such big cylinders.

(_Dipper carefully rotates the cylinders to match the correct symbols in the journal_.)

Rumble: (_impatient_) As the world turns, so does my boredom. Could you hurry up?

Dipper: Hold on, I'm trying to concentrate.

(_He finishes matching the symbols on one side and goes across the room to proceed with the other side_.)

Rumble: Come on, mate, we haven't got all day. Wouldn't want to piss off Ivan now, would we?

Dipper: (_irritated_) Do me a favor, Rumble, shoot my ears off. Please.

(_He matches the correct symbols on the other side and a circular platform with wooden bars sticking out rises out of the floor in the middle of the room_.)

Dipper: That should do it.

Rumble: What's that, just came out of the floor?

Dipper: C'mon, make yourself useful.

(_They push the bars and rotate the platform_.)

Rumble: Agh, what are we grinding wheat? What is this?

(_The platform stops moving and sinks back into the ground_.)

Dipper: Ah, there we go.

Rumble: Sounds like water.

(_They look up at the statue of a giant head on the wall. Water flows out of its mouth. In the cavern outside, the water rushes into the cavern below the platforms. The platforms rotate again and the bridge is put back together. Suddenly, all three yetis from before appear from the walls and drop down into the room_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Oh, crap!

Rumble: (_frightened_) What the hell are those things?

(_The yetis roar and prepare to attack_.)

Dipper: Rumble, I'm gonna need a gun!

Rumble: No way!

Dipper: No time to argue!

Rumble: Son-of-a - alright! Here!

(_He pulls out a spare gun and throws it over to Dipper_.)

Dipper: Thank you!

(_The two of them dodge the attacks from the yetis and shoot at them as they come near. The yetis back off when shot at but don't go down. Eventually, one of the yetis charges at Dipper, lifts him up and slams him on the ground knocking the gun from his hands. Another yeti corners Rumble who keeps shooting. The yeti pining Dipper down is shot in the back by a shotgun blast and falls dead on top of him. The one attacking Rumble is also killed by a shot. Ivan walks into the room with his men behind him. He holds up his double-barrel shotgun and shoots the third and final yeti as it charges at him. It falls dead as Dipper gets out from under the first yeti's corpse. He sees all three of them dead_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) How did he kill them with one shot? He load that thing with silver or something?

(_He then sees the gun he dropped and reaches for it. Ivan sees him and points his shotgun at him_.)

Ivan: Ah-ah-ah-ah. Hold him.

(_Two soldiers grab hold of Dipper. Rumble walks up to one of the dead yetis_.)

Rumble: What the hell are these things?

(_Ivan kneels down beside the body and reaches under its face. He pulls it off and revels the face of mutated human with purple skin. He laughs menacingly. Dipper is even more confused_.)

Dipper: What?

Ivan: Scarecrows... Guardians to frighten trespassers.

Rumble: (_frustrated, kicks the body_) Yeah, well, it's bloody effective.

Dipper: Are we just gonna gloss over what it looks like on the inside? This thing is not human!

Rumble: Shut up!

(_Dipper sees more soldiers enter the room with Wendy and Pacifica. He forgets about the yetis and turns to Ivan._)

Dipper: (_firmly_) Ivan, I've done what you asked. Let them go.

Ivan: (_smirks_) Always bargaining... But you have played your last hand, and lost.

(_Rumble points his gun at Dipper_.)

Rumble: (_grins evilly_) Looks like it's the end of the road, mate.

Ivan: No, no, no, no, not yet. I want him to see Shambhala... and die knowing that I have taken it from him. (_calls out_) Open the gate!

(_Two soldiers go up to the large door and turn a wheel on both sides to open it. Everyone goes up to the door as it slowly opens. A bright light shines in front of them as they step through. Before them is the marvelous sight of Shambala, a huge city of ancient structures and exotic plants under a beautiful skyline of mountains. They walk out onto a walkway completely amazed by the sight. Before them is a long bridge leading to a large temple looming over smaller buildings. They all stare out in the distance until Ivan breaks the silence_.)

Ivan: Now... (_turns to Dipper, enraged_) You have been a thorn in my side for far too long.

(_His men line up Dipper, Pacifica and Wendy next to each other. Ivan takes a gun out_.)

Ivan: On your knees.

Rumble: Hey, hey, uh, Ivan, we had a deal.

Ivan: I do not suffer traitors.

Rumble: Oh, right, so I suppose you know exactly how to find the Stone, then… won't be needing me...

(_Ivan sighs and walks up to Wendy. He pushes her over to Rumble who grabs her from behind_.)

Rumble: (_smiles_) Thanks.

(_Ivan glares at Pacifica and Dipper_.)

Ivan: On your knees!

(_Soldiers from behind try to force them down on their knees. They try to resist. Suddenly an arrow hits one of the soldiers in the back and he falls down dead._)

Ivan: (_shocked_) What is this!?

(_They turn and see a bunch of muscular, human-like purple mutants jump out of the trees with crossbows and shoot arrows down at them_.)

Ivan: Fire, you fools!

(_The soldiers open fire on the guardians. Some of them get hit by arrows. The guardians are hit by bullets but aren't affected much_.)

Dipper: Oh, shit.

(_As Rumble is stunned by all of this, Wendy elbows him in the face and he lets go of her_.)

Rumble: Son-of-a -

(_Pacifica punches the soldier holding her and she breaks loose. Dipper sees them and runs off with them_.)

Wendy: Run!

Dipper: Go!

(_Ivan and his men keep shooting at the guardians who shoot back_.)

Ivan: Onto the bridge!

(_As the battle occurs, Dipper, Pacifica and Wendy jump off the walkway and run away into the city_.)

**Finally made it to Shambala. Problem is it's inhabited by purple mutants on steroids. What becomes of this now?**


	25. Broken Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 25: Broken Paradise**

(_Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica run down a path away from the entrance of the city. Several soldiers and guardians chase after them while also fighting each other_.)

Dipper: Come on!

Wendy: You okay?!

Pacifica: Yeah, I'm fine. Go go go!

(_They make a turn and head for an opening as more guardians appear in the trees_.)

Dipper: Look out!

Pacifica: They're everywhere!

Wendy: Keep going!

(_They reach the opening and jump to a platform of a broken bridge. They're about to get up the ledge on the other side when they see some soldiers jumping to the platform behind them. Another with a rocket launcher stands on a hill behind the platform and aims at them. A guardian suddenly comes out of nowhere and pounces on him as he fires. The rocket hits a support beam of the platform and it comes loose. It slides downhill and everyone on it loses their balance_.)

Dipper: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

(_The soldiers on the sides drop their weapons and fall over. One even falls off the thing. Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica stay in the middle to avoid falling off. They see a big stone wall at the bottom of the hill in their path_.)

Dipper: (_frantically_) Ah, crap! Crap! Crap!

Wendy: Oh, my God!

Pacifica: We're gonna crash!

Dipper: Hold on!

(_The three of them crouch down and huddle together. Dipper puts his arms around his two female companions. The platform smashes through the wall and the trio is knocked back. They get up when the platform stops. Some soldiers lay dead near them while another is impaled on a tree branch over them. They are disgusted at the sight_.)

Wendy: Okay... We need to get the hell out of here now.

Pacifica: I couldn't sleep for days after I saw that last time.

Dipper: Let's take their weapons. We're gonna need them more than them.

(_They pick up the pistols and rifles from the dead soldiers. Wendy hands one to Pacifica._)

Wendy: Didn't seem to do them much good, but here.

Pacifica: Thanks.

(_Dipper picks up his hat that fell off and puts it back on_.)

Dipper: Alright, no time to sightsee. Let's keep moving.

(_They make their way through the ruins of the city and reach a small courtyard. Several old bodies lie around the area_.)

Wendy: Huh... Looks like someone else made it in here before us.

Pacifica: Let's hope we have better luck making it out.

Dipper: Yeah, these bodies look like they've been here sixty, seventy years.

(_Due to it being warm, they take off their winter coats_.)

Wendy: Well, Ivan and his crew would have headed into the city. So, if we can just make it back to the entrance, it should be clear by now.

Dipper: Uh, no, Wendy, we're going after the Cintamani Stone.

Wendy: (_confused_) What?

Pacifica: We have to stop Ivan.

Wendy: And how exactly do you plan on doing that?

Dipper: Get to the Stone first, before he does, and destroy it.

Wendy: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Don't tell me you're buying into all that supernatural nonsense.

Dipper: Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore.

Wendy: (_serious_) Okay, well just in case you missed it, that man is certifiable. He thinks he's fulfilling some sort of prophecy. That the Stone will somehow make him invincible. Immortal.

Pacifica: (_bewildered_) We're standing in the middle of Shambhala and you're questioning what's possible?

Dipper: Yeah, you saw how many bullets they pumped into those things. Something strange is going on here.

Wendy: All the more reason why we should get out while we still can.

Dipper: We're just trying to set things right...

Pacifica: ...and maybe save the world?

Wendy: (_shakes head_) Oh God... (_to Pacifica_) Listen, sunshine, the world doesn't care. You stick your neck out, you are asking to lose your head.

Dipper: You said so yourself you want to take this guy down.

Wendy: Yes, and I want to see him pay more than you do. But that's not how it will end. (_motions to bodies_) This... This is how it will end.

Dipper: (_stern_) No... Not this time. Maybe I don't always have to play the hero, but I've realized that sometimes you just have to.

Pacifica: So, c'mon... Whaddya say?

Wendy: That you're crazy.

(_Dipper and Pacifica just smile. Wendy sighs in defeat_.)

Wendy: But let's go save the damn world.

(_They load up their guns with ammo and are about to get moving when a pair of the purple muscular guardians enters the area from some elevated platforms on the sides of the courtyard. They speak menacingly in some strange language_.)

Dipper: (_irritated_) Ah, great. It's more of those freaks!

Wendy: Take cover!

(_They run off around the courtyard and open fire at the guardians who shoot back at them with crossbows. Dipper and the girls dodge the arrows and put rounds of bullets in the guardians_.)

Dipper: Stay back! Don't let them near you!

Pacifica: (_frightened_) What are those things?!

Dipper: Hard to kill, that's what!

Wendy: (_anxious_) I know right! What are we supposed to do!?

Dipper: Just keep shooting! Aim for the heads!

(_Pacifica and Wendy shoot at the head of one guardian together while Dipper takes on the other one. They soon kill them both after putting a few rounds in their heads. Then a third guardian shows up on a platform wielding a chain sling with a blue flame in it. He swings the chain and throws the ball of fire. It hits the ground near Dipper and explodes_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Holy crap! Those things blow up!

(_Pacifica and Wendy take cover as Dipper picks up a crossbow from a dead guardian and shoots an arrow at the one with the sling. He hits it in the head and it falls over dead. It gets quiet again and they take a breather_.)

Dipper: We're gonna need stronger weapons than this.

Pacifica: That's for sure.

(_Dipper then notices that the guardians have black teeth. We wonders where he's seen it before but decides to think about it later. They climb up to the platforms and jump across to exit the courtyard_.)

Dipper: Come on. You can make these jumps.

(_They move to another area and find an entrance blocked by some big tree roots. Dipper sees a mass of blue sap on the roots_.)

Dipper: (_curious_) Hey, that's sap... it's just like the resin. That stuff is flammable. Stand back!

(_He shoots the sap. It blows up and the roots shrinks away, revealing a new path_.)

Wendy: (_stunned_) Whoa! What the hell?

Pacifica: (_stunned_) Oh my God, what is that?

Dipper: Ah, doesn't look too creepy...

(_They follow the path through the ruins. Dipper shoots some more masses of blue sap to clear the way._)

Dipper: Now we're talkin', let's go!

(_They enter another wide area. Dipper spots the top of a big temple in the distance_.)

Dipper: Wait, that looks familiar... (_realizes_) Of course. That must be where the Cintamani Stone is. We gotta get to that temple.

(_They drop down from the ledge into a field near some ruins. They look around at the environment_.)

Pacifica: It's all so beautiful.

Dipper: This place really must have been something back in the day.

Wendy: It's kinda quiet.

Dipper: Does feel kinda haunted, doesn't it?

They go up into the ruined building and look for a way through. Wendy turns around and sees several soldiers enter the area.

Wendy: (_whispering_) Whoa whoa whoa! We got company!

Pacifica: (_whispering_) Again?!

Wendy: Told you. Too damn quiet.

Dipper: (_whispering_) They haven't seen us yet. Get back.

(_The soldiers start to search the field. Dipper takes cover behind a pillar and throws a grenade at the soldiers. It takes some of them down and throws the others off guard. Dipper and the girls open fire on them and another shootout occurs. Another pair of guardians enters the area and kills the rest of the soldiers. Wendy and Pacifica shoot at the guardians to distract them while Dipper takes them out with his crossbow. The area is cleared of enemies and they go to the back of the ruins. They find a gate with a wheel to open it. Dipper tries to turn the wheel but the gate only gets lifted on one side and doesn't open_.)

Dipper: (_groans_) Damn it, it's stuck! Ah, the other counterweight is missing.

Wendy: (_smirks_) Well you look about the right size.

Pacifica: (_laughs_)

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Funny.

(_He climbs up to the chain without a counterweight and grabs hold of it_.)

Dipper: Alright, I'm on it.

Wendy: Okay, here we go...

(_Wendy turns the wheel to open the gate. Pacifica pushes a rock under it to hold it open. The two girls run under as Dipper drops down and slides under the gate before it crushes the rock and closes_.)

Wendy: You were cutting that a little fine...

(_They keep moving and drop down into a flooded street. More soldiers appear and attack them from down the street. A trooper with a grenade launcher appears on a ledge over the street and shoots down at them_.)

Dipper: Look out!

(_He climbs up to the ledge, takes out the trooper and uses the grenade launcher to blast away the remaining soldiers at the end of the street._)

Dipper: You girls all right?

Wendy: Yep!

(_They climb out of the area and continue down the path until they get to a small courtyard with an old cart in it. They see and walkway up on a ledge_.)

Pacifica: Looks like we need to get up to that ledge.

Dipper: Let's use the cart.

Pacifica: Here ya go!

(_Dipper and Pacifica push the cart over to the ledge. Wendy watches them_.)

Dipper: That'll do it.

Wendy: Nice work guys.

Dipper: (_sarcastically_) Thanks for the help... Wendy.

Wendy: Don't mention it.

(_They get up to the ledge and make their way down the walkway until they reach a long staircase leading to the big temple_.)

Dipper: There it is.

(_They go up the stairs and enter the temple. They move down the hallway temple and get to a large hall where more soldiers are fighting more guardians_.)

Dipper: (_stunned_) Oh, shit... get down! There's guardians down here too!

(_They take cover on the upper walkway of the hall and wait as their enemies destroy each other, only taking out those that get too close to them. Soon, the soldiers are gone with a few guardians left. They come out of cover to eliminate them_.)

Dipper: Watch out for the guys with the slings!

(_Dipper picks up another crossbow and kills one guardian with it as Pacifica and Wendy handle another. Soon, all the enemies are down_.)

Dipper: Okay. All clear.

(_They enter another hallway and find a stairwell_.)

Dipper: The Stone's gotta be here somewhere. Let's try headin' up.

Pacifica: Alright!

(_The trio go up the large staircase as fast as they can_.)

Dipper: C'mon, we better hurry... Alright, we're almost there.

(_Soon they get to the top of the stairs and enter a huge room with several pillars along the sides. In the middle is a tree trunk coming out of the floor with branches connected to the ceiling. Stuck in the middle of the trunk is a massive blue orb_.)

Pacifica: (_amazed_) There it is... the Cintamani Stone.

Wendy: (_amazed_) I can't believe we beat them here.

Pacifica: It's beautiful...

Wendy: Yeah, magnificent. Now let's smash it and get the hell out of here.

(_As they approach the stone, Dipper notices something about it_.)

Dipper: (_confused_) Wait... Something's not right...

Pacifica: (_curious_) What do you mean?

(_He goes up to the stone and examines it_.)

Dipper: Marco Polo had it wrong... This isn't a sapphire. It's amber.

Wendy: Amber?

Dipper: Yeah, y'know, fossilized resin. It's just tree sap.

(_Then he looks over at the wall and sees carvings of tree with a small blue orb in the trunk. He starts to realize something_.)

Dipper: Wait a minute...

Pacifica: What is it?

Dipper: (_shocked_) You gotta be shittin' me...

Wendy: (_annoyed_) Hello, Dipper?

Pacifica: (_annoyed_) I hate it when he does this.

Wendy: Tell me about it.

(_Dipper remembers the clues about the Life Tree from the temples in Nepal and in the mountain. He runs across the room to a big opening in the wall leading back outside. Pacifica and Wendy follow him_.)

Dipper: How could I have missed it?

Pacifica: Missed what?

Dipper: There's not actually a Stone. It's the resin. The sap from the Tree of Life.

Wendy: Okay, hold on, now you've lost me... (_points to tree_) this tree?

Dipper: No... that tree.

(_He points outside to a massive tree on the ground below the temple. They stare in amazement at it. Pacifica sees some figures near the tree_.)

Pacifica: There he is. Ivan.

(_Dipper looks through his binoculars and sees Ivan and his remaining soldiers on a bridge next to the tree. Ivan goes down some steps from the bridge_.)

Dipper: He's headed to the Tree... (_realizes something else_) Oh my God... the black teeth...

Pacifica: What?

Dipper: The black teeth on those Guardian things and the bodies in Borneo. They ate the resin and it changed them somehow! That's where the dangerous power of this place comes from!

Wendy: And you think that's what Ivan's planning to do?

Dipper: You really wanna wait around and find out?

(_Suddenly, they hear a weak but cocky voice from behind_.)

Rumble: Bravo, Sherlock...

(_They quickly turn around and see Rumble standing next to a pillar. He's severely wounded and is holding his side in pain. They are shocked at his state_.)

Rumble: Well done...

Dipper: Rumble? Geez...

(_Rumble slumps down and leans against the pillar._)

Wendy: Oh, Rumble...

Rumble: (_smirks_) What's the matter, mate? Disappointed Ivan beat you to it? I'm afraid you just missed him. Figured I'd stay behind and wait for you to come join my little party.

Dipper: What are you talking about?

Rumble: He clearly had no use for me no more. But he left me like this so you'd find me later. (_laughs_) Maybe that's what old Ivan wanted all along, eh? He's cleverer than he looks.

Pacifica: (_determined_) We can still stop him.

(_She steps closer to Rumble_.)

Dipper: Pacifica, don't -

Pacifica: No, we can help you.

Rumble: Sorry, love. This isn't a movie, and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. It's just not done like that.

Dipper: Rumble, listen to me. You -

(_Rumble holds up a grenade with a crazed look on his face. Pacifica stops moving towards him_.)

Rumble: Parting gift from Ivan. Pity he took the pin...

(_He drops it to the floor. Everyone gets frightened_.)

Dipper: Get back!

Wendy: Pacifica!

(_The grenade explodes and Dipper and Wendy are thrown back. They get back up and look over. Rumble is dead and Pacifica is lying on the ground severely wounded._)

Dipper: (_worried_) No!

Wendy: (_worried_) Oh my God...

Dipper: Pacifica!

(_They kneel down and try to help her up. She groans in pain_.)

Dipper: Okay, you're gonna be okay. C'mon, we're gonna get you outta here.

Pacifica: (_weakly_) No...

Dipper: C'mon...

Pacifica: Just stop Ivan... Go...

Wendy: Not a chance. Come on.

(_They put her arms around their necks and help her stand up. They walk down the steps and get onto the bridge outside. They hear voices coming their way_.)

Dipper: Shit!

Nathan lets Elena's arm drop and takes his gun out.

Wendy: It's all right, I've got her. You cover us.

(_Dipper lets go of her arm and takes his gun out_.)

Dipper: Alright, this way!

Wendy: We have to get her out of here!

Dipper: I'll clear the way!

(_Soldiers appear on the bridge and open fire. Dipper fires back as Wendy hides Pacifica behind the bridge wall_.)

Wendy: (_assuring_) Come on, honey, you can do it. Hang on. Wait here.

(_Dipper takes down the soldiers_.)

Dipper: C'mon, keep moving!

Wendy: Okay, we're gonna move.

(_She helps her up and walk down the bridge. Pacifica struggles to stand_.)

Wendy: Come on, you can do it. Watch out. Okay, little bit further. Here we go...

(_More soldiers arrive_.)

Dipper: We got company!

Wendy: Okay, hang back...

(_He keeps killing the enemies in his way, determined to get his friends to safety. Soon they're all gone_.)

Dipper: Keep going!

Wendy: Okay, we're gonna move. Come on, you can do it. There we go...

Dipper: Paz, you all right?

Wendy: Come on, let's step over this... You can do it, come on, one big step... Okay, here we go. There we go...

Pacifica: Wendy? Thanks...

(_They get across the bridge and get to the large bridge leading out of the city._)

Dipper: I think that's the last of them...

(_Wendy helps Pacifica sit on a rock to rest. Dipper walks up to them_.)

Dipper: (_comfortingly_) Hey, Paz, how ya doin', huh?

(_Pacifica just whimpers_.)

Wendy: Not good...

Dipper: You just hang in there okay? I'm counting on you. (_to Wendy, firmly_)

Dipper: Head for the gate. Go as fast as you can.

Wendy: Wait, what do you mean? (_realizes_) No... no way.

Dipper: Look Wendy, I have to end this.

Wendy: (_worried_) No. You don't. Not on your own. Don't you dare take on this stupid crusade all by yourself!

(_Pacifica groans in pain again_.)

Dipper: (_sternly_) Just get her outta here.

Wendy: Not without you.

Dipper: Look, if that stuff could really transform Ivan...

Wendy: Please don't do this.

Dipper: If it could actually make him invincible, and I didn't try to stop it...

Wendy: But it's suicide, and you know it.

Dipper: You know me, my mind's all made up. So just go. Get as far away from this place as you can.

(_Dipper runs off and jumps down to a lower ledge. Wendy just sighs sadly and accepts his decision. She helps Pacifica back up and starts moving down the bridge. Dipper keeps moving as fast as he can to the Tree of Life ready to end it._)

**Dipper, Pacifica and Wendy make a good trio, don't they? Last chapter is up next.**


	26. Tree of Life

**Final battle time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 26: Tree of Life**

(_Dipper runs down a path and drops down some ledges to reach the base of the Tree of Life_.)

Dipper: (_panting_) Ah, what the hell am I doing...?

(_He drops down off another ledge and enters the area under the Tree with his pistol in his hand and his rifle on his back._)

Dipper: Ah, shit…

(_He stops behind a pillar and looks over. In the wide area is a pool of blue liquid resin sap. Large roots of the Tree are spread around the area. Ivan and a few soldiers stand by the pool. Ivan reaches down and scoops up a handful of sap and consumes it. He suddenly tenses up and groans. His muscles grow larger and his scars fade away._)

Dipper: (_bewildered_) What the hell...?

Ivan: Drake. (_shouts out_) Drake!

(_Dipper steps out and shoots in Ivan's direction. The soldiers shoot at him and he goes back behind cover_.)

Dipper: Oh, crap.

Ivan: Hold your fire! (_smiles menacingly_) He's mine.

(_The soldiers stop shooting. Dipper holds his pistol and steps out again_.)

Dipper: (_serious_) Sorry, pal. You're not my type.

(_He shoots at the pool of sap and it bursts into flames. Ivan and his men are thrown back and lay dead. Dipper lets out a relieved laugh and a deep breath. Then he looks down across the burning pool and sees Ivan slowly getting back up_.)

Dipper: (_shocked_) No...

(_Ivan stands up and stretches his new muscular arms_.)

Dipper: No, no, no, you have got to be kiddin' me!

(_Ivan glares at Dipper and pulls out his shotgun laughing menacingly_.)

Dipper: Oh, shit...

(_Ivan charges across the blue flaming pool at Dipper who runs off down a path through the roots of the Tree. Masses of blue sap grow from the roots. Ivan begins shooting at him_.)

Ivan: (_enraged_) Stand your ground and fight!

(_Dipper tries shooting back as he runs but the bullets don't affect Ivan that much. Eventually he hits a mass of sap near Ivan and it explodes. Ivan stumbles back and Dipper realizes that since it empowered him, it could also weaken him. Ivan continues to chase him around and Dipper shot the sap again which damaged his opponent a little_.)

Ivan: No! You think you can stop me!?

(_Ivan keeps shooting at Dipper out of rage. He was too blinded by his new strength to realize Dipper's strategy_.)

Ivan: You're going to die here!

Dipper: (_tauntingly_) Come on, ya big ugly bitch!

(_He keeps running from him. Ivan throws a grenade at him_.)

Ivan: (_tauntingly_) Have some of this!

(_Dipper frantically dodges it and stumbles a little. Ivan manages to grab him by his neck and lift him up off the ground. Dipper struggles to break loose and punches Ivan in the face really hard. Ivan is unaffected and throws Dipper some distance. He hits the ground hard and his hat falls off. But he shakes off the pain and retrieves his hat. He rushes behind a big root as Ivan continues to hunt him_.)

Ivan: Face me, coward!

(_He puts his pistol away and takes out his rifle. Ivan comes around the root and Dipper shoots some sap again. The warlord staggers and small injuries appear on him. He regains his balance and gives Dipper a death glare_.)

Ivan: (_exasperated_) You will not stand in the way of destiny!

Dipper: Bring it on!

(_The chase continues. Dipper keeps trying to lure his enemy near the sap so he can blow it up in his face. It weakens him every time but he still keeps his strength up. Dipper starts to get aggravated. Ivan throws another grenade_.)

Ivan: (_tauntingly_) Incoming!

Dipper: (_frustrated_) Why won't you die!?

(_Dipper just starts blind-firing at Ivan. He hits him a bunch of times and then another large piece of sap which hurt Ivan more. He stumbles down and then slowly gets back up with more cuts on his face and body_.)

Ivan: (_furious_) Drake!

(_The power-crazed terrorist charges at Dipper once again, letting out an angry battle cry. Dipper knows he's losing his strength and keeps weakening him. He shoots more sap a few more times and finally Ivan stops chasing him and staggers over by the burning pool. He drops down to his hands and knees and gasps for breath. Dipper knows he defeated him and approaches him with his rifle in hand_.)

Dipper: (_angry_) Ivan!

(_Ivan looks at him with a glare_.)

Ivan: (_serious_) You think I am a monster. But you're no different from me, Drake. How many men have you killed? How many just today!?

(_Dipper says nothing and returns the glare. He points his gun at the downed war criminal_.)

Ivan: That's it, boy... No compassion. No mercy... Do it!

(_Dipper holds the gun on him for a moment and then lowers it_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) No...

Ivan: (_laughs, tauntingly_) You don't have the will.

Dipper: Maybe not... (_smirks_) But they do.

(_Ivan turns around and sees multiple mutant guardians coming from out of the shadows_.)

Ivan: (_frightened_) Nooooooooo!

(_He tries to run but a guardian pounces on him and pins him down. The other guardians dogpile on him and begin savagely beating him as he screams in agony. Dipper runs off as Ivan Wexler is ripped apart by the guardians of Shambala. He gets out of the area under the Tree of Life and back up onto the main bridge leading out of the city. Suddenly the bridge starts to shake and he then notices that the city is collapsing as a result of him destroying the sap of the Tree that made up the core of the city_.)

Dipper: Holy shit!

(_He throws the rifle away and runs as fast as he can across the bridge as it breaks apart behind him. He makes it to the end and grabs on to a ledge as the bridge tumbles. He pulls himself up and sees Wendy on the steps of the entrance to the city with Pacifica laying down unconscious next to her. Wendy sees him climb up_.)

Wendy: Dipper?!

Dipper: Wendy!

Wendy: (_relieved_) Dipper!

(_She runs towards him to make sure he makes it. The end of the bridge starts tilting_.)

Wendy: Whoa! Geez!

(_A guardian appears behind her. Dipper runs towards her and takes out his pistol_.)

Dipper: (_frantically_) Run! Behind you!

Wendy: Huh?!

Dipper: Look out!

(_She turns around as it picks her up tries to hit her. Dipper runs to help her until the bridge comes loose and the guardian drops her. They start to slide down to the edge with the guardian on top of Wendy_.)

Dipper: Hang on!

(_He shoots at it as it tries to attack her._)

Wendy: (_struggling_) Get off me!

(_As it's distracted by Dipper's shots, Wendy kicks it in the face and it tumbles over the edge and falls. Dipper continues sliding down_.)

Dipper: No, no, no, no!

(_He grabs onto the edge as he goes over. He almost loses his grip but Wendy leans over and grabs his arm_.)

Wendy: Got you. Come on!

(_She pulls him back up and they rush over to the steps. They help up Pacifica by putting her arms around their necks_.)

Dipper: C'mon, we gotta get her outta here.

Wendy: C'mon, sunshine.

(_They go up the steps as Shambala explodes and collapses behind them_.)

Wendy: (_bewildered_) What the hell did you do back there?

Dipper: (_sheepishly_) Oh, you know... saved the world.

(_They exit the city and back into the cavern in the mountain_.)

Dipper: Damn it, we gotta move faster.

(_Dipper picks up Pacifica bridal style and carries her down the path. Wendy follows close behind. They emerge from the secret entrance in the monastery and Dipper puts her down on a fallen pillar. They catch their breath and see she's breathing slowly with her eyes closed_.)

Wendy: (_gloomily_) Oh, no...

(_Dipper kneels down and holds her hand_.)

Dipper: (_worried_) Pacifica... Oh, God... no... Paz, hold on, alright? Just hold on. C'mon, Paz, stay with us. Pacifica, don't do this... You're going to be okay. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be just fine. Pacifica...

(_A few days later, in the village, Dipper stands in front of a small monument in the middle of an open area. Since they got back, they gave Pacifica the special medical treatment they gave Dipper before. She recovered from her injuries quite nicely. They helped the villagers rebuild the parts of the town that were damaged from the battle and no one blamed Dipper for it. They also contacted Stan and had him travel to the village so he could help take care of Pacifica and also hear about their adventure. Dipper also learned some Tibetan so he could finally understand Soos and the villagers. Finally, they retrieved Quentin Trembley's body and gave him a proper burial_.)

(_Right now, Dipper holds his hat in his hands and looks at the monument that was made to be Quentin's grave. Soos walks around it holding a Tibetan prayer wheel and reciting a Tibetan prayer. Melody stands nearby paying her respects. Soos finishes the prayer and he and Dipper bow before the grave. They turn to one another with friendly, respectful looks._)

Soos: (_speaking Tibetan_)

Dipper: (_speaking Tibetan_)

(_Soos walks away with Melody. Dipper puts his hat back on as Wendy walks up to him_.)

Wendy: So, it's been a long strange trip, hasn't it?

Dipper: Yes, it has. Y'know, you should play the hero more often, it suits you.

Wendy: Hmmm, Nah. I think it's just a privilege to fight along side the hero.

(_She pats his shoulder and smiles warmly at him. He smiles back_.)

Wendy: Tell me something, Dipper.

Dipper: What?

Wendy: Do you love her?

Dipper: (_sighs_) Wendy, I'm sorry. I -

Wendy: No. It's fine. Really, it's all right. Just do yourself a favour, cowboy. Tell her.

(_They look over at a building behind them and see Stan helping Pacifica down the steps leading outside. They face each other and smile again_.)

Dipper: Thanks, Wendy.

(_They hug each other tenderly for a moment. Then they separate and Wendy starts walking off_.)

Wendy: My turn to walk away. (_smirks_) But admit it... You're gonna miss this ass.

(_Dipper laughs as she goes down the street in the village. He sees Stan and Pacifica walking up to him with Pacifica holding onto to Stan's arm_.)

Dipper: (_teasingly_) Well, look who's not supposed to be out of bed.

Stan: (_chuckles_) Yeah, she's a lousy patient. Stubborn as all hell.

Pacifica: (_smiles_) I'm not stubborn, I'm just restless.

(_She lets go of Stan's arm and holds onto Dipper's_.)

Stan: So, no giant sapphire.

Dipper: Once again, no.

Stan: And you're sure of that?

Pacifica: Yes.

Dipper: Just a metaphor, I'm afraid.

Stan: (_disappointed_) A metaphor ain't gonna pay your bills, kid.

Dipper: (_confident_) Eh, something else will come along... Just gotta have faith.

Stan: Yeah, that and a quarter'll get you twenty-five cents. (_curious_) Uh, which way did Wendy go?

(_Dipper points in the direction Wendy went in. Stan starts walking off down the street_.)

Stan: See ya later.

Pacifica: (_chuckles_) Oh, no...

Dipper: You're a dirty old man, Stanley Pines.

Stan: Uh-huh...

(_As Dipper and Pacifica are left alone, they approach the grave and Dipper takes out Quentin's medallion_.)

Pacifica: (_warmly_) You did good, Dipper.

(_He places the medallion on the ground in front of the grave_.)

Pacifica: I think he'd approve.

Dipper: Yeah?

Pacifica: Mm-hm.

(_They then walk arm-in-arm over to the edge of a hill and watch the beautiful sunset over the mountains. They turn to one another and look lovingly into each other's eyes_.)

Pacifica: So, where do we go from here, huh?

Dipper: I don't know...

(_He leans in and their lips meet. They share a passionate kiss for a moment and then separate_.)

Dipper: I haven't thought that far ahead.

Pacifica: (_giggles_) Of course not. But then again, neither have I.

Dipper: Good.

(_They hold each other and watch the sunset_.)

Pacifica: (_grins_) So, on a scale on one to ten, how scared were you that I was gonna die?

Dipper: Four.

Pacifica: (_shocked_) Four?!

Dipper: Yeah, why?

Pacifica: A four?

Dipper: Yeah.

Pacifica: You were at least an eight.

Dipper: (_confused_) An eight?

Pacifica: You were a total eight.

Dipper: An eight? Those Guardian things were an eight.

Pacifica: Are you kidding me?

Dipper: Yeah, those were terrifying.

Pacifica: Well, then what's a ten?

Dipper: (_sighs_) Clowns.

Pacifica: (_stunned_) Clowns over my death?

Dipper: I hate clowns.

Pacifica: (_amused_) Oh my word. You thought I was dead.

Dipper: No...

Pacifica: No, you thought I was gone.

Dipper: No, I didn't...

Pacifica: Yes, you did.

Dipper: (_confident_) No, I had you all along.

Pacifica: I saw you shed tears. You shed a bunch of 'em.

Dipper: (_confused_) Tears?

Pacifica: Um-hmm.

Dipper: It was raining.

Pacifica: (_laughs_) No, it was not.

Dipper: (_firmly_) You were unconscious and it was raining.

Pacifica: It was totally sunny out and you were bawling.

Dipper: It wasn't sunny and you were unconscious.

Pacifica: Whatever, I kept your tears in a jar. I have proof.

Dipper: (_sighs_) I'll give you a five. How's that?

**THE END**

**Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher are who I believe Dipper and Pacifica would be like if they went on adventures together. They're such a good couple and duo. Anyway, there's the Gravity Falls re-enactment of the second Uncharted game, considered to be the best in the series. This is the longest thing I've written so far, so let's see if anything I've got planned can surpass it. The re-enactment of Uncharted 3 will begin soon. See ya next time!**


End file.
